Firework
by kusanosakura
Summary: For all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked at things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task.
1. Ch 1 Severus, Harry and the Third Task

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that son play this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 1- Severus, Harry and the Third Task

It was the just hours to the final task; Severus Snape had a terrible feeling. The Dark Mark had been darkening for many weeks if not a handful of months. He cursed in a handful of languages that Lucius had drilled into his head. He was pacing his office during a free period. He threw up his hand and stormed toward the floo, tossing a handful of powder and snapping, "Malfoy Manor!"

Lucius seemed less then pleased to see him, "What do you want Severus?"

"It's getting darker if you haven't noticed." Severus said reluctantly baring his left fore arm, "There are dark days on the horizon and I want to know where you stand."

Lucius cringed, "Slytherin's Cauldron! Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. It's an insult to both our intelligences."

Severus glared, "The insult to our intelligences is why I let you take me to bed and why your wife doesn't seem to care."

"Like she cares if I stuff a Halfblood? As long as I don't foster illegitimate children on her."

"I don't know why I bother. I should have known better then to let you talk me into your bed. You were betrothed."

"Actually," Lucius said with a smirk, "I was free from Andromeda and not yet engaged to Narcissa. I never loved her. She would have preferred to be betrothed to Regulus." Although," his face was filled with distain, "Stupid wench, engaged to his older brother from the cradle and she goes and falls for his younger brother."

"I still don't understand you agreed to this farce of a Bonding. You don't even like her." Severus said with exasperation.

"That is neither here nor there." Lucius said toying with his snake-headed cane.

"IF the Dark Lord rises again what side will you be on? Were all your avowals of being under Bellatrix's Imperious lies? Do you still serve him?"

"Have I bothered to look for him?" Lucius asked calmly.

Severus punched the wall beside the hearth, "Don't toy with me Lucius. I don't have patience for it! I want a straight answer for once in your Merlin damned life!"

"I took his Mark."

"A disgrace to us both. I was young and angry. I thought that joining the ranks of the Death Eaters would be cool. I have no stomach for killing. I couldn't even kill my father."

"No. I did."

Severus turned to him in horror. "You did what?"

"I didn't actually cast the killing curse. I'm more subtle then that. I contributed to his choice to enact a murder suicide." Lucius said with such a faint shift of his shoulders that the shrug went almost unnoticed.

Severus swallowed, "Why?"

"Because he hurt you and she cared nothing for you. You would be better off if you didn't have them always in the background. You relaxed more after you were told they were gone."

"If he returns…will you serve him?" He had to know…

"Would you?"

"I'd rather not but Dumbledore will insist I spy for him again."

"Wasn't your agreement to join his ridiculous Order contingent on his protecting Lily who was like a sister to you? Her family took you in a bit after your parents died. Which is the only reason you made up. If Lily's dead why do you have to spy at all?"

Sadly, Lucius' words though painful were honest. Why did he let Dumbledore drag him around like a bullock by the nose? He was a Slytherin, where was his pride? Honestly, shouldn't a lover of the Prince of Slytherin have some pride? Shouldn't he have some ability to stand up for himself like he should? Why did he allow Dumbledore to manipulate him like a puppet? He said quietly, "I was never officially pardoned…"

Lucius scoffed, "I can handle that. I know you begged for Lily's life because he was pregnant."

"I thought you were a failure at Legilimency!" Severus said coldly.

"I am. You were sobbing over Lily's body when I found you and dragged you away when Dumbledore and the oaf arrived. You felt your charm you cast on Lily broke and you ran out of my bedroom mid-coitus. You were tugging on your clothes and running like a mad man. You sobbed in my arms that the baby was dead…your godchild…a girl…"

Severus shook, he'd forced his memory of that night away. Lily and the baby dead…James' lifeless body beyond his notice, all that matter was his sister, the sister of his heart was dead. He had been oblivious to baby Harry's screams…he hated himself for his callous treatment of Lily's child. If they'd truly been blood he'd be Harry's uncle…kin…Harry should be as important to him as Draco…

"Don't go crying over spilled potions Severus. It doesn't become you." Lucius said sharply.

"What are you going to do? Stop distracting me and answer the Merlin be damned question!"

"Answer mine. Do you stand with the Dark Lord, with Dumbledore or yourself?" Lucius said calmly.

Severus growled, "I'd turn my back on both if I thought I would survive. I have no wish to serve either master much less two."

"Very well then, I stand with you." Lucius said simply.

"Narcissa…"

"Said nothing when I told the Ministry what I did. She didn't seem to care one way or another. I think she was glad she didn't have her house full of Death Eaters covered in blood and muck."

"You know she'll be on the Dark Lord's hit list if she doesn't turn you over."

Lucius snorted, "She can't harm me. It goes against the marriage Bonds. She breaks them and she's stripped of everything. The Manor will be closed to her; she'll lose access to her vault. She ever lays a hand on Draco and it will violate her vows."

Severus stared at him, "You devious minx. Why didn't you include cheating?"

Lucius shrugged, "What and be hypocritical? I'd rather not tax her for such things. She mourned Regulus with full black for over the prescribed six months for a cousin. She mourned him over a year wearing black. Her clothes were a sombre grey for over three months after that; it took her almost two years to wear non-mourning colours. It was like she was mourning me like she actually had feelings for me." His voice had a lit of laughter.

Severus didn't think that Lucius' death was a laughing matter, he glared, "Don't laugh."

Lucius sighed, "I know you're the only one who might mourn my passing. Sometimes I wonder if Draco would care."

Severus stared, "He worships the ground you walk on."

Lucius shook his head, "that's not the same thing and you know it."

Severus stood up straight, "No matter. I came to find out where you stand."

Lucius pulled him in for a claiming kiss, breaking it almost reluctantly, "I'm with you. No matter what side you're on."

Severus glared, "I've got no time for that. It's the third task." He pulled away, not one to show his emotions, "Are you coming?"

Lucius teased him in French before replying in English, "I'd follow you anywhere Severus."

Severus stormed off, his robe fluttering behind him like big black wings.

XoooooX

Harry was less thrilled then he expected when he saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill waiting for him in the room of the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall had taken him. He'd rather have seen Sirius or Professor Lupin. He didn't say it of course. Despite his forgiving of Ron's abandonment after his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire; on his side of things, he never really recovered. Losing his first ever friend made him see that even supposedly strong friendships were… ephemeral. Until that point he would have said that he and Ron had been through too much to be torn apart. He chided himself for his manners and gave Mrs. Weasley and Bill a half hearted smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't really expect to see you."

"Oh Harry, you really think we'd have let you go without someone who was like family cheering you on?" Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug.

Harry shook his head, "I half hoped that Remus might come…"

Mrs. Weasley's face tightened, "I'm sure he had more important things…"

That hurt, one of his father's oldest friends…someone who knew his mother and had taken the time to tutor him as well as tell him about his parents. He was upset that she would brush it off…then he realized she probably didn't know. Maybe irrationally blamed Remus for Ron's injury. He decided to ignore her hostility because she didn't have all the facts. "I knew Sirius couldn't come." He said quietly.

"Why would you want him? He,"

Harry interrupted her, "He's innocent. I saw Peter Pettigrew myself." He said quietly, "He confessed. I was not confused or anything else.

Cedric's father's insults just rolled off him. He didn't even care anymore. He looked up at Mr. Diggory. "I do hope Cedric wins. I didn't choose to enter the Tournament. It would be a real annoyance for me to win. It's not like I need any more money or fame. It would be best if one of Real Champions won. I'm just along for the ride as it is. I should have ended up with fewer points for the Second Task. Only a child would have assumed that that song in the Golden Egg was literal. Ron and Gabrielle were never in any danger. Someone my age never belonged in this Tournament, if I find out who entered me in it I'll treat them to a host of jinxes and hexes from my wand."

Mr. Diggory was dumbfounded, "You actually want Cedric to win?"

Harry shook his head, "I said I want a REAL Triwizard Champion to win. Someone who entered of their own accord. I'd cheer whether it was Cedric, Fleur or Viktor. I have no desire for the glory of winning this tournament. I never did. It's bad enough to be who I am. I wouldn't say that Cedric is a better Seeker then I am. However, he was better able to stay on his broom during a storm. I got blow off because I didn't weigh enough." He laughed coldly, "Somehow I doubt I'll ever be a proper weight. Cedric is lucky to have a father who is proud of him." He turned his back, feeling faint. He had said far more then he intended, and Cedric was embarrassed enough.

He tried not to notice that Viktor and Fleur seemed surprised that he didn't want to win. He never had…this tournament shattered the last of his childish illusions. He'd learned he could accomplish anything he set his mind to, despite his being exempted from his end of term exams he still wanted to be sure he could have passed them. He checked out OWLS study guides from the library. He was sick of his and Ron's pathetic excuse for study habits these last few years with Ron's absences and Hermione' encouragement he'd focused more on his studies as well as researching to face a dragon and stay under water for at least an hour. If he wasn't studying for his non-existent exams then he was researching magical creatures and various trap spells the he might encounter in the Third Task's maze. He was finding he was enjoying reading and researching which he had forgotten. Books had become his friends when no one else was, until Ron, now he was reminded that at least books couldn't betray him. They would always be there…

XoooooX

Triwizard Cup Judge Bagman was giving last minute instructions to them.

Harry was barely aware of them.

"Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter will enter first. Then fifteen minutes later I'll blow the whistle and Mr. Krum will enter the maze. At the next whistle Ms. Delacour will enter the maze. Then it will be a free for all for the Triwizard cup, which lies at the Heart of the Maze. The first one to touch the Cup will be THE Champion of the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry sighed, "Can I withdraw?"

Bagman laughed, "Why would you ever want that?"

Harry glanced at Percy, "Because supposed cheaters don't deserve to win."

Percy puffed up at this as if he'd admitted to his terrible deeds.

Severus overheard this.

Moody patted Harry on the shoulder, "Now now, this is all just nerves. You'll be alright once you're in the maze."

Harry shook his head, "I'd rather take my exams then participate in this farce. There are supposed to be three contestants for a reason."

Bagman snorted, "I'm going to blow the whistle. The rules clearly state you must participate."

Severus noticed that Moody was acting odd, sweating and glaring at Potter's back. He bore keeping an eye on. He wandlessly cast an irremovable, self-created tracking charm on Potter. He had a bad feeling about this and silently cast a ward that sensed Dark Magic and would let out a loud screech if anything of that sort were cast. It was irremovable because it was tied to his magical signature.

Moody turned to glare at him.

Severus shrugged, moving to patrol, he couldn't understand what was going through Moody's mind. The man was crazy and Dumbledore was mad to employ him. He had a feeling this night might not end well.

XoooooX

Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Harry could just make out Mrs. Weasley in the stands with Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione standing midst the Gryffindors, halfway up the stands. He waved up at them, and they waved back, beaming at him.

"So… on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"

Bagman's whistle was far too soon in coming in Harry's mind, he reluctantly entered the maze with Cedric.

Together they walked until they came to the first fork.

Harry held out his hand, "Good luck. I'm just going to wander aimlessly a bit until you, Fleur or Viktor get the cup. As a fellow Hogwarts' student I hope you win."

Cedric stared at him, "You're serious? You don't want to win?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know why I'm in this bloody tournament but it's not fair to you. You're Hogwarts' Champion, I'm champion of nothing. I just happen to be a Hogwarts student."

Cedric nodded his head but he didn't seem to understand it.

Harry was interested in getting from the entrance and staying as far away the centre of the maze where the Triwizard cup would be.

Cedric took the Left fork.

Leaving Harry to choose right, which he did with a sigh.

At least when he was flying as Seeker he was never truly alone. He had his team at his back, Fred and George trying to keep Bludgers off his back, when his Nimbus tried to kill him it was Fred and George who tried to save him. Now he was trapped in a maze filled with dangerous spells and magical creatures.

Harry sighed pulling out his invisibility cloak, he'd stay under here until he was sure one of the other Champions had procured the cup."

XoooooX

Far too soon the whistle blew again and Harry knew Viktor had entered the maze.

Viktor passed him having chosen the right fork.

Harry liked the Bulgarian Seeker; he was talented, clumsy and shy. Too bad for him, Hermione who was immensely flattered by the Durmstrang Champion's affection wasn't really interested.

XoooooX

He was sure it was less then fifteen more minutes before the whistle blew for the last time to announce a champion, this time Fleur Delacour entering the maze.

Harry sighed, one of them better hurry up and find the Triwizard cup. He was bored.

XoooooX

Harry was so bored he was about to doze off when he heard a scream, a woman's scream. His heartbeat quickened, Fleur! He took off running.

The hadn't see her come his direction so no doubt she'd taken the left fork like Cedric. He pulled out his wand, muttering, "Point me Fleur Delacour!" his wand twitched and then settled on a direction. He consulted his wand a few times but finally stumbled upon her body. He felt a rush of cold fear. This was his fault! He said he wouldn't participate and now Fleur had been attacked. There was a singed potion of shrubbery; well actually it was frozen. Fleur, a Veela who was hyper sensitive to cold due to their affinity to birds was frozen.

Harry silently cursed, he leaned over to touch Fleur's wand, using it to shoot red sparks. He had a feeling Viktor was next. He waited to be sure that help for Fleur was coming, before tugging his cloak tighter to himself and running. He held out his wand, "Point me Viktor Krum." He let his wand guide him; he hated being manipulated like this. He was not playing. He was just looking out for the Real Champions.

Finally he founded Viktor, but not before he noticed the Durmstrang Champion was stalking Cedric. Oh Hell! This was bad…

Viktor said woodenly, "Cru…"

That was it, that spell was illegal! Harry snapped, "Petrifectus Totalus."

Viktor snapped up straight, stiff as a board, his skin taking an icy look.

Harry conjured absently a bit of parchment and a pen he wrote, "I think Viktor's been imperioed. He used a blood tied sticking charm to attach it to Viktor's shirt. To protect Viktor from getting on the wrong side of the Ministry, Harry used the Durmstrang teen's wand to set off red sparks. The last thing Durmstrang needed was for a wand to be found with the echo of an Unforgivable. He had paid attention when his wand had been proven to cast the Dark Mark into the sky during the Riot at the Quidditch World Cup.

Viktor was no longer a danger to himself or others when Harry disappeared into the shadows.

Cedric lifted himself off the ground, "Who is there?" he dusted off his yellow trousers and looked around. He spotted Viktor. "Now I know someone's there."

Harry sighed, "Someone's mad at me for not participating. They already took out Fleur. They froze her. I was worried about you and Viktor. Thank Merlin I showed up when I did."" He shivered. "It might have been bad…"

Cedric blinked, "Potter?"

Harry uncovered his head, "Yes. Now I'm going to stick around to make sure you win. This is ridiculous!" his face breaking into a severe frown, "Even my father would be appalled. There is cheating and there is sabotage. This is sabotage!"

Cedric rubbed his neck in thought, "You're serious about not winning?

Harry nodded, his eyes blazing with fury and determination, "Yes! I never had any intention of winning. This Tournament has ruined my life or at least showed me what a sham it was. I had what I thought was a solid friendship proved to be no such thing. I had my Housemate's turn against me. I had persons I thought knew me better and believe me capable of cheating. A pity for me to had trusted any of them. I should have learned that trust is earned not freely given. Because of this stupid Tournament I was nearly friendless and alone. No one supported me until the first task was complete. Then my House was oh so proud to have a champion." He scoffed, "they only want me because 'I'm Harry Potter, the defeater of the Great He Who Must Not Be Named'. All stuff and nonsense if you ask me. All I wanted was to have true friends, to attend a good school, graduate, fall in love and have a family. Now I find I have to second guess my relationships with every one." With his 'fame' how could he trust anyone to want him for himself? He'd forever be the Potter s' son, the Hero of Gryffindor, the Golden Boy and the Triwizard Champion. Never 'Just Harry'. Even Just Harry would be preferable to the Freak. He closed his eyes, as soon as he was seventeen he'd move out.

"I should…continue looking for the Cup before everyone gets bored."

Harry wrapped the cloak more firmly to hide himself, "I'll follow."

They thought all was going fine until a Blast-end Skwert started racing towards them.

Cedric yelped, "Helga's Cup!"

Harry yelled, "Bombarda!" the ground in front of the stupid beast of Hagrid's exploding and throwing it back. "Where to next?"

They followed the guidance of Cedric's wand until they came face to face with a creature that could be none other then a sphinx.

Cedric stopped to catch hiss breath before bowing, "Any chance you could move aside?"

The regal lion bodied creature with a woman's head shook his ebony tresses, "No. Fastest way to destination is past me"

Cedric sighed, "Very well."

"What creature walks on four legs in the morning, two at noon and three in the evening?"

Cedric shook his head, "That is an old one and I don't need to be a Ravenclaw to know it. The answer is man, who crawls on all four as a babe, walks on two legs as an adult and in the twilight of life uses a cane."

The sphinx moved aside just enough to let Cedric through.

Harry tried to pass.

The sphinx sniffed, moving to block the path once more, "No use. I can smell you."

"Gryffindor's staff!" Harry growled, "He could be in danger!"

"Solve my riddle and I shall let you pass."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine!"

The sphinx began,

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Harry sighed mulling it over, before he gaped at her. "Could I have it again… more slowly?" he asked tentatively.

She blinked at him, smiled, and repeated the poem.

"All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn't want to kiss?" Harry asked.

She merely smiled her mysterious smile.

Harry took that for a 'yes.' Harry cast his mind around. There were plenty of animals he wouldn't want to kiss; his first thought was a Nemean Lion or a Basilisk, but something told him that neither were the answer. He'd have to try and work out the clues…

"A person in disguise," Harry muttered, staring at her, "who lies…no… that'd be an impostor."

The sphinx raised an eyebrow.

Harry said shortly, "No, that's not my guess! A spy?" he was sure that was part of the answer. "I'll come back to that… " He muttered to himself before fixing his emerald eyes on the sphinx, "Could you give me the next clue again, please?"

She repeated the next lines of the poem.

"'The last thing to mend,'" Harry repeated.

She gave him the last four lines.

"'The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word,'" said Harry. "Er… of course it's ' er'… because er's a sound!"

The sphinx smiled at him.

"Spy… er… spy… er…" said Harry, thinking hard. "A creature I wouldn't want to kiss…" then it hit him and he smacked his forehead in annoyance at his slowness, "A spider!"

The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for him to pass.

"Thanks!" said Harry, hurrying to catch up with Cedric.

His wand was telling him he was bang on course; as long as he didn't meet anything too horrible, he might have a chance…

Harry broke into a run. He had a choice of paths up ahead. "Point Me Cedric Diggory!" he whispered again to his wand, and it spun around and pointed him to the right-hand one. He dashed up this one and saw light ahead.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled along the path in front of him.

Then Harry saw something immense clamouring over a hedge to his left, then moving quickly along a path that intersected with his own; it was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it, and Cedric, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it.

"Cedric!" Harry bellowed. "On your left!"

Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Harry saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.

"Arania Exumai." Harry yelled; the spell hit the spider's gigantic, hairy black body and blasted it back.

"Harry!" he heard Cedric shouting. "You all right?"

"Fine," Harry called back; he had been far enough away to not be in danger.

Cedric was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind him.

"Take it, then," Harry panted to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there."

Cedric stared at it.

Harry could see the desire to bring glory to his House in his face, "Just take it. You know I don't want it."

Cedric chewed on his lip, "You sure? If we share it it's still a Hogwarts' victory."

Harry snapped, "I told you I don't want it." He gave the older boy a shove but still held a bit of Cedric's yellow and black Hufflepuff jersey in his grasp, "It's your glory. You signed up for this."

"You saved me from Viktor's Cruciatus and the Acromantula." Cedric protested.

"To keep you in the Tournament so I don't have to win. Someone's eliminating Champions so I don't have a choice but to claim the Cup. I don't want it." Harry said firmly.

Cedric nodded slowly, "I'll take it."

Harry let out a sigh of relief but for some odd reason didn't let go of Cedric's jersey.

Cedric's hand reached out and grasped the nearest handle of the large gold Triwizard Cup.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding Cedric's jersey; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling colour, Cedric was dragging him along. Harry freaked, a portkey?

XoooooX

Severus' Dark Art's ward had sounded but it was muffled. Severus had run the length of the Maze to find red sparks waiting for him. There lay Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum, Petrified. He recognized the magical signature of the caster as Potter. He ended the spell to find Krum bore traces of two Unforgivables. There were faint traces of Potter's magic on Krum's wand. Severus realized that Potter was suspicious that someone had used Dark Arts on Krum to make him use the same. The area bore the echoes of four persons magic; Potter, Krum, Diggory and an unknown. Potter used Krum's wand to summon help. Krum probably tried to use the Cruciatus on Diggory. Someone obviously used the Imperious on Krum.

He conjured a stretcher and levitated Krum onto it.

Delacour had already been removed from the maze, having been frozen which put the Veela in mortal danger. Beauxbatons' healer was tending to her but her own wand had been used to send up sparks. He escorted Krum to Pomfrey to treat but not before imparting to the Minister that someone had used Dark Arts on a Champion.

Fudge had been appalled and kept looking at Karkaroff fearfully as Pomfrey hover over Krum.

Severus was nervous, something was happening to the Champions. Harry wasn't involved unless he was under the Imperious. Unless…Potter figured out someone was taking out the champions. That meant Potter was trying to protect Diggory then. That is if Potter was serious about refusing to win.

He froze; his tracking charm on Potter blinked and then seemed to weaken. He looked around for Lucius and ran from the maze. He grabbed a fistful of Lucius' robe, "Harry's gone! He's not here."

Lucius stared at him, "What do you mean Potter's not here? He's in the maze."

Severus shook his head; "I put a tracking charm on him. He's not here."

"Then where is he?"

Severus smirked, "You know me. My tracking charm has a homing ability. I can Apparate to his location."

Lucius pulled Severus into his arms, ignoring the others and summoning a house elf. "Take us to Hogsmeade."

Severus' thought before they Apparated was that of course a Hogwarts' Governor would know only House elves could Apparate within Hogwarts' grounds.

A curse just missed them as they Apparated away.

XoooooX

They fell out of the sky….

That was Harry's first thought…

He grabbed his invisibility cloak, pulled Cedric tight to him and wrapped them up in it.

Cedric thrashed, "Get off me Potter."

Harry punched his shoulder hissing, "Shut up! Something's not right about this. If that Cup was supposed to be a portkey then it would have taken us to the Judges." He glanced around through the cloak, "Be quiet. Someone sent us here and I want to know why. Hold onto your wand."

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was on the tall side, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Harry saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes? He got a sense of evil radiating off the bundle.

Harry' wand wavered slightly and he glanced down at Cedric.

Cedric shot him a quizzical look.

They both turned to watch the approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them.

"He's here…" a hiss came from the bundle, "I can feel him…"

Harry swallowed, he wished someone…anyone would save him…

"Nagini…find him…"

Harry shivered. Parseltongue…he knew that was Parseltongue…that meant…this was Voldemort…the man who killed his parents.

In the grass came the slither of a snake.

"Is hiding master…can't see…can smell…"

"Cast stunning spells Wormtail."

Harry stiffened, Wormtail? His father's former friend and betrayer? Here? He wanted the man's head on a pedestal. He blamed him for Sirius being on the run, Remus having to quit, being forced to return to the Dursleys…

Methodically but clumsily, stunning spells began to cover the hilltop.

XoooooX

As soon as they were in Hogsmeade Severus glared at the house elf that promptly released them and Apparated silently to the location his tracking charm indicated. Placing them both under a bedazzling charm that made them nigh invisible

Severus recognized the profile as Pettigrew…wasn't he supposed to be dead? He felt and recognized the Dark Lord's magic. Weak but still recognizable…

The person who looked like Pettigrew, who Harry insisted last year, was the real person responsible for Lily's death was casting stunning spells. Most likely to find Harry where was.

Something Severus already knew. He silently cast a spell to hide his and Lucius' magic. He pointed his wand at the bundle, trusting Lucius to deal with Pettigrew. He doubted his temper would prevent him from casting something harmful. He silently cast an Incarcerous on the bundle.

Lucius sighed and likewise cast an Incarcerous on the watery eyes rat of a man who'd followed Potter, Black and Lupin around like a puppy.

The two screamed with anger and surprise.

Severus hurried over to where his tracking charm indicated Harry was. He knelt down located the spot Harry was. He felt around for the invisibility cloak, and then pulled it open to reveal Potter and Diggory. He pulled Harry into his arms and hugged him. "Thank Merlin you're alright. Lily would have had some very choice words for me if I let him touch a hair on your head again."

Harry stared up at his normally stoic or downright disagreeable professor, "When I hoped I would be saved I didn't expect if might be you."

Severus let him go reluctantly and began examining them both for injuries, finding none he let out a sigh of relief. "I put a tracking charm on you and set up a Dark Arts detecting ward before the Third Task began. I knew the moment you left Hogwarts. How did it happen?"

Harry pointed at the Cup, "It was a portkey. Cedric wouldn't take it. I shoved him at it to make my point that I didn't want to win. He grabbed it but I was still holding his jersey when it activated. It must have been a touch-activated portkey. I didn't know they were possible."

Severus nodded, "I see. Let's get you back. We've got Pettigrew now so hopefully it will prove Black innocent. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. I've had a lot of time to rethink my previous conclusions and found them wanting."

Lucius used a spell to tether both captives to himself before reaching for Severus' hand, "You ready to head back mon cœur? "

Severus shivered but nodded, "Of course mon serpent." He absently stunned the large snake familiar and bound him as well before helping the two Hogwarts' Champions up. "You ready to head back to school about now?"

Harry nodded but Cedric swallowed nervously.

"I'm going to summon the cup, grab on tightly." Severus said before accioing the cup.

Everyone grabbed onto it.

They felt the immediate sensation of a hook in their navel as they were dragged from the edge of the graveyard back to the centre of the maze.

Severus cast a protective charm over the Triwizard Cup and it floated up to trail along beside Cedric. "Let's get out of here before we're attacked.

They nodded.

Cedric exited the maze first with the cup.

There was a green flash then came an angry shout, "for the Dark Lord! Avada Kedavra!"

Harry's scream, "Cedric! NO!" was soon echoed by the crowd.

Severus surged forward to see Moody wielding a wand and wearing a maniacal expression. He hissed, "You rotten bastard!"

"You always were a coward Snape. Taking the easy way out!" the voice was maddened.

Severus couldn't control his magic he was so angry, it exploded out of him.

Moody was flung across pat of the pitch, his wand separated from him.

Severus said in a cold deadly voice, "How could you do that? Murder a boy in cold blood."

Again the laughter, "It's easy when you get used to it. After all," he laughed, "look what I did to the Longbottoms."

That sealed it, Severus knew whom he was facing, "Crouch! It was you all along. Invading my office stealing from my potions cupboard to make Polyjuice Potion. Teaching Unforgivables to minors. Walking the corridors late at night. Spying on persons."

"As if you haven't done the same you traitor."

Severus cast a wandless, nonverbal Incarcerous charm on the former teen wearing Moody's face.

Moody's expression froze when he was captured.

Severus said firmly, "I'm not a traitor. I do what I do to protect the people I love."

Lucius stared at him and then smirked as he exited maze dragging the Dark Lord and Pettigrew. Calling out, "Minister Fudge I think we need to summon Aurors."

Once Crouch was subdued, Severus hurried to kneel besides a shaking white faced Harry. He touched his shoulder, "You're safe now."

Harry looked at him with wild eyes, "Why? Why Cedric? Why not me? He's not much older then me."

"I don't know Harry. I'm just glad I could protect you. Lily was like a sister to me. I'm sorry I treated you so badly. You deserved better from me…" wincing he stood up and lifted Harry though he needed a powerful feather light charm to do it. "Let's get you checked out just in case."

Harry had been saved three times by Snape, twice tonight and despite his former treatment he felt himself curling up in his professor's arms.

With Cedric's murder, his life would never be the same…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Ch 2 Nightmares and Wet dreams

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that son play this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 2- Nightmares and Wet dreams

Harry's nightmares of Cedric dying in front of his eyes were mixed with his first sexual dreams. Thank Merlin he purchased a portable silencing charm that activated when he slept. After the Philosopher's stone debacle he'd suffered from nightmares that revolved around the Wizarding World or at least frightening experiences at Hogwarts.

The dreams though unsettling were far from nightmarish…

Draco sneaking into the boys' Quidditch locker rooms…

Pinning him to the wall, stroking his cock, kissing him until he was almost faint.

Merlin help him….

He was a poof…that was even worse then just being a wizard….

He fell asleep only to find himself in another dream.

He was bombarded with 'invisible' notes written in ink coded to his magical signature. The notes were folded like a bird and charmed to fly.

'You looked so hot during practice. I wanted to fly up and snatch you away.'

'I remember the time you almost swallowed the snitch. I wonder what you'd look like swallowing my cock…'

'I want to see you ride my broom. I bet you take to it like flying. They say its second nature to some'

After note-taking was finished in Potions he found himself partnered with Draco who spent half the time undressing him with his eyes and groping him beneath the robe and the other part of the time keeping him from destroying their potion.

The lust filled gazes Draco gave him everywhere nearly made him come in his trousers. Thank Merlin Dudley's old clothes were so voluminous that being hard was unnoticeable.

He woke with a start, his prick hard and dripping, his clothing and bedding stained with semen. He punched the pillow, Draco of all people? Why him? After all he'd done and said? The Poncy Ferret? It was beyond foolish to like Draco…the other was straight as an arrow and dating that Pansy Parkinson, who had a pug nose and a personality to match. Why would he want or desire a 'Dirty Little Halfblood'?

He was beyond screwed; Ron would disown him for this. It would be smarter to fall in love with Ginny who was a child then to try to purse the one person who'd laugh at him.

Merlin help him, he touched his lips. He shivered; he wondered what it would be like to be kissed by the self-styled Prince of Slytherin. If he'd accepted the hat's Sorting would they have ended up friends or would he have been an outcast in that House? Draco Malfoy could have his pick of lovers, why would he ever want a half-starve, abused kid who was half Muggle as it was? Out of uniform or Quidditch kit and the teen dressed like a male model. While he still wore Dudley's cast-offs…

As disagreeable as that Pansy was she was more his type surely, someone like Draco wouldn't desire someone outside his House and social circle.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Ch 3 New Dreams & Hopes for the future

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that son play this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 3- New Dreams and Hopes for the future

Harry spent the last bit of vacation ignoring everyone at the Burrow for the most part and focusing on his homework. When Mrs. Weasley asked what was the matter he said that he was worried about leaving his summer homework to the last minute because the Dursleys looked up his trunks.

She patted his head, "You're a dear…" her eyes filled with tears, "Your parents would be proud of you. If only Ronald would think as much on his studies as you and Hermione do."

Hermione looked up from her Syllabary giving him an odd look.

Ron sneered from the doorway, "Him? Study? That's not his nature. He likes to blow things off to the last minute."

Hermione glared at him, "Do be quiet Ron, if Harry wishes to be more responsible then good for him. I wish you'd do your work more timely. Have you even finished it?"

Ron stiffened, "You're as nosy as Mum. What's it to you if I have?"

Hermione looked up as a regal looking owl landed in front of her, she took the letter and petted the owl before offering it a bit of biscuit, which Mrs. Weasley gave her for a study snack. "Oh…" she coloured. "It's from Viktor. He's very put out with me for not coming for a visit."

Ron scowled and stormed out slamming the kitchen door.

"That boy! If I've told him once I've told him a thousand times not to slam doors." Mrs. Weasley muttered moving to scrub the cauldron she'd made porridge in.

When Mrs. Weasley was distracted and singing along with Celestina Warbeck, Hermione leaved over, "Are you alright? You never want to study…you look awful. All pale, thin and such dark circles under your eyes. Do you even sleep anymore?"

Harry sighed, not wanting to discuss any of his reasons for sleepless nights, "Leave it alone Hermione. If I want to talk to you I will. Right now I have to finish this essay for Snape. He's a tougher grader then McGonagall and I'd like to get a decent grade from him for once."

"You want any help? I've already finished mine,"

Harry shook his head, "No thanks 'Mione. Mum would be furious with me for that. I've just got to do it myself." He gave her a half smile; "I can't expect you to come to save me all the time. I've got to focus on my studies on my own and take responsibility for them."

Hermione stared at him, "Who are you and what have you done with Harry?"

"I've just got to make up for not taking my Fourth Year exams. They would have been helpful in preparing for my OWLS but no matter. I'll just have to get by the best I can. I just wish I'd chosen something other then Divination. That class is a joke and I doubt it would actually help me with anything in the future. I've got no talent as a Seer despite what that flighty woman says."

Hermione blinked, "Well, you can talk to Professor McGonagall about changing your options."

"I was considering being an Auror but I'm sick of it all. I doubt very much the Ministry would let me." His face darkened, "Besides, I'm sick of being judged by my father. I'd rather be like my mother…"

"Then what do you wish to be Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

Harry swallowed, "A Healer or the Wizarding equivalent of an solicitor." He turned back to his potions essay, "I'd like to help people."

Mrs. Weasley turned back toward them, "That's very admirable. I think your parents would be proud."

Harry flushed, packing up his things, "I think I'll go find a quiet place to study." He'd shut himself in up in the attic. No one went there because of the ghoul. A ghoul wouldn't bother him, rattling things about wasn't troublesome to his concentration not like Ron's presence.

"Harry," Hermione called after him, "If you're serious about Healing you'd better take up Runes. I'd be glad to help you."

He turned to smile at her, "No thank you 'Mione. This is something I've got to do on my own." He'd have harden his heart, neither Hermione nor Ron would forgive him for daring to like Draco Malfoy. Ron hated Malfoy and the feeling was mutual….

Besides, why would a pureblood Prince have anything to do with a dirty little Halfblood?

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Ch 4 School begins and more personal ch

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that son play this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 4- School begins and more personal changes

Harry threw himself into his studies and Quidditch, barely taking the time to eat or sleep. Hermione had to drag him to the Great Hall for meals or Dobby showed up with steaming plates of food. He didn't care…he just wanted as much space between Hogwarts as he could get and he wondered briefly if he could graduate early. He had once felt this place was home, the first home he'd ever known. Now he just wanted to be as far away as he could get. Where he wouldn't see Draco five times a day. Sometimes, he couldn't breathe, his heart hammered so hard he felt it would explode. Why Draco? Why the most pompous arrogant git in the entire school? Why not some nice girl like Cho?

Hermione stared at him all the time as if trying to get in his head.

Ron just muttered he was become a bore, that he cared more about marks then having fun. He called him a second Percy…

That hurt, he was nothing like Percy.

He hated his treacherous heart for falling for the least suitable Malfoy…

As the first Quidditch Match of the year grew closer, he was more out of sorts. He'd be in closer quarters with Malfoy then across a room then he had been since he first realized he was in love with Draco. He hated himself for these feelings. If Draco had any idea he felt this way, he'd never let him live it down. He'd be friendless and laughed at by the entire school. He had fallen so easily into the role of his mother, the studious student that it almost scared him. Being his father had been tremendously easy but ultimately too dangerous. If he had to choose, he'd rather be like Lily Evans then James Potter.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Ch 5 To Seek or not to Seek, that is th

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that son play this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 5- To Seek or not to Seek that is the question

The day of the first match of the year arrived.

Harry was nervous as hell…

Angelina's apparent channelling of Oliver didn't help.

He ignored her and tried desperately to call down. He had to get a grip on himself before he had to face Draco on the pitch. If he went out this distracted, that arrogant bastard would waltz away with the snitch. Then Angelina and the team would use him as a punching bag. Ron was furious that he was considered reserve keeper. Knowing how likely it was that Slytherin would attack their keeper and with no confidence that either could roll with the Bludgers like Oliver, so she had taken on an unprecedented three Keepers. She'd also accepted Ginny Weasley as a spare Chaser and Seeker, just in case. As good as Harry was it made him even more a target, especially with Slytherin. It was best to have a back up.

There he went thinking about Slytherins again...

Hermione nudged him, "Are you alright? You look as nervous as you did first year when you were about to fly for the first time."

Harry hung his head, "I wish to god I'd never gone after Neville's remembrall. Then I would never have been forced onto the team."

Ron stopped, fork halfway to his mouth, "Are you NUTS? You'd wish yourself off the team? We haven't had such a brilliant Seeker since Charlie, and he wasn't up to your weight skill wise everyone says so."

Harry stared into his untouched pumpkin juice, "And he chose dragons over flying for England."

Hermione went to touch his brow, "Are you alright? I thought you loved Quidditch."

Harry dodged her hand like she were about to hit him, "I did. I just realized there are more important things in life then chasing a bunch of balls."

"Really?" came the overly familiar drawl behind him.

Harry stiffened, his hands grasping his robes. He said nothing.

"Go on Potter. Name one thing more important then Quidditch."

Harry said shortly, "Snape's Potions essay. That has more of an impact on my future then which of us catches the snitch." He said half turning around.

Draco's face went white as a sheet before his silver eyes turned stormy, "Am I such pathetic seeker in the air that I'm not worth the challenge?"

Ron jumped in, "Of course Malfoy. You've never stood a chance against Harry even when he was being chased to death by a rogue Bludger."

Draco snapped, "Look to your mettle Potter. Thinking Quidditch is a waste of your time and you'll hand us the cup."

Malfoy stormed off, his goons following him like Dudley's gang followed him.

Harry swallowed, Draco was nothing like Dudley, and he didn't appear to smoke, drink or beat up little kids. He'd grown out of that hadn't? Besides verbally baiting himself, Ron or Hermione.

Ron glared Draco's retreating back, "Are you going to let that Poncy ferret get away with that?"

Harry sighed, "So what if I do? He's got a point. If I go out there and fly like I'm bored, he will end up catching the snitch, so will Cho and Ced…" he swallowed, "I mean whoever is Hufflepuff's seeker. He felt ill, "I…lost my appetite."

Hermione stared at him, "You haven't eaten anything…"

"I must be coming down with something." Harry got up planning on taking the longest cold shower in the history of the world.

"I don't even know you man. Every since the stupid Tournament you've been weird. You seem to hate being famous."

Harry spun around, eyes flashing, "Famous? You think I actually give a damn about all that NONSENSE?" he was just about screaming, "Famous for something I don't really remember? You think I like being haunted by my mother's screams? That's my first memory you know, Lily begging and screaming while trying to protect me. Right now I wish that Voldemort succeeded. Then I wouldn't have a best friend who is more concerned with being the best friend of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived rather then friends with Just Harry. If my parents hadn't been murdered I'd be just like anyone here. A wizard or witch eager to learn what I can. Snape wouldn't hate me or call me my father's son," he spat, "Professor Flitwick wouldn't shriek when he said my name, Professor McGonagall would have punished me for flying when Madam Hooch forbid us, rather then let me play Quidditch just to win a stupid cup. No, even the Headmaster would treat me as just another student. I don't want to be different. I don't want to be special. I just want to be me."

Ron was struck dumb, "You're bonkers…if I…"

"You want to be me so badly? You're crazy. You'd never wish your family dead. If you would you're insane. I wish every day I had my mum and dad- even if he was rotten bully. He had to have some good quality or my mum wouldn't have married him." Harry was so upset; his eyes were wet with tears, "Don't wish to be in my shoes. They wouldn't really fit. It's not that great being me. How would you like be starved and beaten for years? Locked in a tiny cupboard? Hated because you're a wizard and you don't even know? The only blood family I have hates me, wishes me dead or threatens to put me in care?" He stormed away, tears prickling his eyes.

Ron called after him, "You're bloody crazy!"

"Shut up Ron. Don't egg him on so. He's overwrought."

"I want to know what happened to our Harry!"

"Don't be dense, he grew up. Honestly Ron you're such an idiot sometimes."

Harry was out of Great Hall and could hear them but he could feel every eye on him. He shivered, even Draco's….

XoooooX

Harry was staring at the ground when Madam Hooch ordered Angelina and Pucey to shake hands. He was barely aware when she ordered them to mount their brooms.

Then came the whistle….

He pushed off, running on instinct and nothing else. He'd rather be a million places then here sharing the same air and objective as Draco. He swallowed, game idiot! Focus on the game, the sooner you catch the snitch the sooner you can go back to catching up to Hermione in Runes. Conveniently forgetting she was in her third year in that subject and that he was only in his first year of instruction.

"Don't be so high and mighty Potter! I won't let you have the snitch."

Harry closed his eyes and took a breath, "Of come off it Draco. I don't have time for this."

"What…did you call me?"

"Oh bug off Malfoy! Go look for the snitch and leave me be. You can't focus on it if you're tailing me like a bobby. You want the snitch so bad go look for it and leave me alone." Harry was exasperated; he refused to look at Draco for fear he'd read right through him.

"You are crazy Potter! Who gave you permission to call me by my given name anyway?"

Harry sighed, "You did. That day you asked me to be friends. Maybe you were right…choosing to be Ron's friend would make me just like him. That's the last sort of person I want to be." He gave the Slytherin a half smile, "Potter stinks remember? I'm a filthy Halfblood and you're the pureblood. You rule and I'm scum." The chorus of 'Weasley is our king' finally reached his ears, "You teach them that? Pretty catchy…probably makes him more nervous. I don't know why Angelina let him start."

Malfoy was dumbfounded, "What no catchy retort? No epic telling off on behalf of your best friend?"

Harry shook his head, "Maybe I'm finally seeing clearer. If the Muggle World wouldn't kill me, I'd stay there. At least there my apparent fame is worth nothing."

"You've lost it." Malfoy said incredulously.

Harry shrugged, "Believe what you will." He had, why else would his treacherous heart like this person?

Malfoy spotted gold, "You think you're too good to fly against me? I dare you to beat me to the snitch! Loser quits the team." He took off.

Harry sighed and took after him, a challenge he couldn't pass up. If Draco quit he'd never face a Seeker who put him on his mettle. Draco made him work for it; other Seekers usually were a joke. He lay over his broom handle, gripped it and took off after him.

"Catch me Potter!"

They weaved through their teams, dodged Bludgers.

Draco was focused on the catching the Snitch.

Harry was focused on Draco and the stupid arrogant git was going too fast! He'd kill himself! He felt a rush of cold fear steal over him…he flew faster, shouting, "Draco pull up before you get yourself killed."

A laugh pealed out, "No chance Potter. I'm not handing the snitch to you."

"Damn it Draco! The Nimbus 2001s doesn't have the breaking charms of a Firebolt! You'll get killed!"

There was more mocking laughter, "I'm not going to die. It's just the snitch. I'm not going to die Seeking a Snitch!"

"Merlin's beard! Pull up you idiot! Break off!"

Draco was flying straight down; he was flying just like Viktor Krum at the Quidditch World Cup. Only Draco was nothing like Krum, he was a little better then Lynch but no Krum.

"Fuck! Draco It's just a game! Pull up damn you!" he flew faster.

Draco's hand closed over the snitch…but he couldn't pull up.

Harry saw the look of horror cross Draco's pale features. He leaned closer to his broom handle shot towards Draco, grabbed him and tugged him onto his broom. Barely managing to break out of the steep dive. He landed, shoved Draco off and leapt on him screaming and shaking him. "You stupid fucking cunt! What were you thinking! It's just a stupid game! Are you that keen to beat me you'd nearly kill yourself?"

His words punctuating by the slam of Draco's broom into the ground and its shattering.

Harry wasn't done screaming at him, not a by a long shot, "You fool! That could have been you! You moron! What would I have done if you killed yourself over a game? Hate myself. If I'd only focused more on the game. You wouldn't have challenged me like that. Don't you know you're the best competition I've got? No one in this school flies like you! No one makes me work for the snitch like you! Damn you! Why you? Why not someone like Cho! I wish I could hate you!"

Draco was dumbfounded, he'd caught the snitch only realize he'd practically killed himself over it. Only to get saved by POTTER of all people, who was shaking him and screaming about what an idiot he was. It was the first time in his life he'd ever got a real telling off, besides from Uncle Sev. This was Potter…

"Say something! Don't just stare at me like you've taken leave of all your senses. You're supposed to have the second best marks in our year!" Harry dropped the shocked Slytherin and punched him in the jaw, "You idiot!" he rolled off Draco, "Serves me right. I'm like gum on your thousand galleon shoes. You probably wish you'd crashed rather than thank me."

The rest of their teams landed on the pitch.

Madam Hooch, Professor Snape and McGonagall were hurrying towards them.

Ron was shouting, "I can't believe you let Malfoy get the snitch! Are you out of your mind? You should have let him crash!"

Harry stormed to him feet, "You idiotic bastard! At that speed, his brains would be all over this pitch! Anyone with any sense of decency would have tried to stop him."

Ron scoffed, "if you paid more attention to the snitch instead of Malfoy's possible demise then we wouldn't have lost!"

Harry scoffed, "If you were less nervous then you'd have paid more attention to your guarding the hoops. If you'd been on your mettle the Slytherins wouldn't have any reason to sing 'Weasley is our King!' they scored more then they should have! You handed the game to them. Not all the teamwork of Alicia, Angelina and Katie could undo the damage you did not blocking the Quaffle properly. So what if I thought a single human life more important then a bloody game." He glanced at Draco, "We had a deal the loser quits the team. You caught the snitch but I saved your foolhardy arse. Since your team won, I'm off the team."

Draco was still dumbfounded as he was fussed over.

Angelina gasped, "You're out of your mind."

"Dra…Malfoy won because I didn't have my head in the game. I have no business being on the pitch. Had he been flying against anyone else he wouldn't have nearly killed himself. If Malfoy will do this to beat me, I can't chance any other seeker nearly killing themselves. Its best if I just leave the team quietly. Besides, it's not fair to have a person like me on the team. I had no business flying as a First Year." He gave them all a half smile, "Its fairer if I don't fly. Besides, I've sacrificed my studies enough because of Quidditch. It's not right to use it as an excuse to turn in shoddy work."

Ron sputtered, "I don't even know you anymore."

Harry shrugged, not feeling the ache he'd expected, "I wonder if you ever did. I wish it could have been different Angelina but I'm not a safe person to have on the pitch."

"Now Potter." McGonagall began.

Harry shook his head, "I'm done flying. Don't you think it's about time you punished me for flying when Madam Hooch told me not to? I'm sick of being treating differently. "

Angelina, Alicia, Katie, George and Fred chorused with protests that Harry paid no heed to.

Ron muttered, "Good riddance."

The rest of the Gryffindor team turned on him.

Lecturing the temperamental Keeper.

Fred and George smacking him upside the back of his head.

Harry ignored them as he climbed back on his Firebolt and flew off towards the Black Lake.

XoooooX

Severus was grumbled, "I've never seen such foolish behaviour!" Salazar help him, he didn't know if he was referring to Draco's foolhardy attempt to capture the snitch or Potter's dangerous dive to save Draco. Not that he approved of violence but Draco did deserve to have some sense knocked into him. He still hadn't processed that Slytherin had won their first match against a Gryffindor with Harry Potter as their Seeker.

Madam Hooch glared at Draco, "Now see here Malfoy, that was so utterly foolish! This isn't professional Quidditch. We don't have brooms of that grade! If it weren't for Potter you'd be as finished as your broom."

"Would have serve the pompous git right! Trying to show up our Seeker." Ron said disagreeably.

"50 points from Gryffindor and benched." McGonagall snapped.

Ron glared, "It's true! Because of him Harry's quit the team."

Draco sat up knocking Pomfrey away, "That's not true. Potter didn't want to fly this afternoon. I challenged him up there to see if he would pull himself out of whatever pit of morose he's in. He's the best Seeker in the whole school! If he's not focused then where's the fun in Seeking? I never wanted him off the team! I just wanted him to give the game and me his full attention!" he stood up, casting a Sonorous on himself and shouted at the retreating back of the wayward Gryffindor Seeker, "ALL I'VE EVER WANTED, WAS FOR POTTER TO TREAT ME AS AN EQUAL! TO STOP IGNORING ME! SLYTHERIN'S CAULDRON! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK? IT'S TAKEN YOU FIVE YEARS TO CALL ME DRACO! YOU FINALLY GIVE ME AN EPIC TELLING OFF! YOU SAVE MY LIFE THIS TIME! NOT A WEASEL'S OR A MUGGLEBORN'S! MINE! YOU COWARD! YOU DON'T EVEN STICK AROUND FOR ME TO SAY THANK YOU! YOU HEAR ME HARRY POTTER? YOU'RE A COWARD! YOU NEVER ACCEPTED THE BET! YOU CAN'T QUIT! YOU HEAR ME POTTER? YOU CAN'T QUIT ON GRYFFINDOR OR ME! IF YOU WON'T FLY FOR YOUR TEAM I WON'T FOR MINE! YOU HEAR ME HARRY? I'LL QUIT QUIDDITCH! I SWEAR IT! I SWEAR IT ON SLYTHERIN'S WAND! I'LL QUIT!"

Severus' ears were ringing when he finally cast a Quietus on his godson, "Draco! That's enough."

Draco spun on his godfather, "Don't you dare give him detention for what he did! He saved my life and everyone knows it. I deserved that punch! Just like I deserved the one from Granger in Third Year." He bowed slightly, "I understand that his acceptance to the Gryffindor team came with conditions. I humbly beg you to hold off on dealing with the consequences of his quitting the team in such a high-handed way. I'm sure when he calms down and realized that our bet was made in jest and not formally accepted on both sides that he has no reason to quit." He ignored his rant at Harry's back; he didn't have the nerve to face it just yet. The school, not just their teams or the staff heard that but most of the school. It wouldn't have been more…dramatic then in one of them had kissed the other. His cheeks burned, he cleared the thought from the forefront of his mind, "Although I am sure that my foolhardy behaviour deserves some type of punishment."

Severus blinked at him, "Laps…20 of them…around the pitch." He glanced at Pucey, "Unless you'd like to add to that."

Adrian Pucey shook his head, "No…twenty laps is fine."

"And fifty points for losing your temper and screaming fit to announce our presence here to the Muggles."

XoooooX

Harry could hear Draco's shouts but none of it registered in his mind. He'd save Draco yes…but he couldn't forgive himself for causing the other pain…

Why did falling in love have to be so hard? How could his mother fall in love with someone like James Potter? He must be a lot like his mother if he could be attracted to some like his father. His heart ached; he wished he trusted someone to advise him.

He wished Snape…but Snape had run to Draco's side.

He was alone…so utterly alone…it felt like his loneliness would crush him. He just wanted someone to love him.

Who could ever love a freak? A dirty little Halfblood?

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Ch 6 Talk to me!

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that son play this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 6- Talk to me!

Severus had noticed that all year, well since September really that Harry was quiet, even unhappy. The tiny boy with Lily's eyes spent all his time studying and outright refused to attend another Quidditch practice.

What he didn't expect was Draco to take Harry to task outside his classroom…

XoooooX

Draco cornered Harry who was standing in Granger's shadow looking small and so keen to be invisible. Harry actually appeared to cringe when he stepped in front of him.

XoooooX

Harry was not happy when Draco stepped in front of them and blocked them from Snape's classroom.

Hermione snapped, "Get out of the way Malfoy. You're going to make us late."

"I'm not here to talk to you Granger." Draco said coldly, "I want to talk to Harry."

"Well he clearly doesn't want to talk to you."

Draco ignored her, "You're skipping practice."

Harry muttered, "No…I quit the team remember?"

Draco snorted, "No you didn't. You really think I'd challenge the best Seeker in school to a match like that? I know you aren't dumb as a rock like Weasel."

Harry winced, "It's not nice to call someone that…"

"I want to know why you saved me. I want to know why you called me Draco." He stopped to rub his jaw, "Why you hit me? Until you and Granger, I've never been hit."

Hermione scoffed, "Mores the pity. You should have had a hand taken to your arse and been swatted a time or two. Maybe, you would have learned better manners."

Draco shrugged, "Perhaps. That's neither here nor there. I didn't come to talk to you. I want to talk to Harry. About why he saved me. Why he didn't give me a chance to thank him. Why he ever believed I would actually challenge him over who should remain on their House team." He punched the wall in a rare display of temper, "You're the only decent Seeker in this place. I'd fall asleep flying against anyone else. Talk to me Harry."

Harry sighed, "I've got nothing to say to you Dra…Malfoy."

"Slytherin's cauldron you can call me Draco. I told you that ages ago." Draco said exasperated.

Harry said through clenched teeth, "I don't want to."

That was a lie, and Draco knew it. "Then why do you keep almost calling me that? I though Gryffindors were supposed to be honourable; so why are you lying?"

Harry swallowed he was too transparent fuck! He turned red as he thought the word, he stammered, "Please…leave me alone Malfoy. I'd like to not be late to Potions."

"Uncle Severus will excuse me this once. Talk to me Harry."

"Leave me alone for Godric's sake! What I want in exchange for saving your life is peace. Keep all Slytherins away from me. You're their Prince. You can do that. I want all of you to leave me ALONE!" his begging ending with something like a scream.

Severus came out to find Draco's hands empty of anything, Granger's hands clenched and Po…Harry looking miserable. He sighed, "What's going on here?"

Granger crossed her arms, "We just want to get to class and Malfoy won't let us in the classroom."

Severus doubted it was that simple, "I doubt that is the whole truth Granger. Now both of you in class now!"

Weasley was glaring from his corner.

Not one Gryffindor would sit next to him.

Potter ended up sitting in the front of the room as always, with Granger attached to his side.

With the apparent separation of the 'Golden Trio' it was like it had been last year after the revealing of the Triwizard Champions.

Weasley was pouting and Granger trying to console.

Draco dug out a square bit of parchment; he scribbled a quick note to Harry on it before muttering a charm. The square folded itself like a crane and flew at Harry; it was charmed to be read only by the recipient. He'd sent Potter a message like this two years ago after he'd been injured by that brute of a Hippogriff. This time his note had a different tone.

Harry touched the folded bird and it unfolded, there was a message.

'Harry,

_You can't ignore me forever. I want answers Harry. I won't take no for answer. That Weaselette's not you. Gryffindor will lose hands down if you don't fly. I'll never forgive you if I have to fly against Weaselette. I expect to see you in the air during the next match against which is against Ravenclaw. Quidditch isn't as important as Marks, you're right about that. However, one can't study all the time unless you want to end up like Granger who got more facts then sense filling that huge head of hers. I don't want you like Weasel, who's more concerned with what his next high is then Marks and couldn't guard a goal if you paid him in candy from Honeydukes. _

_I am sorry for my insults last year, Uncle Sev took me to task for that privately. I believe even father was displeased with me over the 'Potter stinks- Support the Real Hogwarts Champion' buttons. How you faced that Hungarian Horntail was really amazing. Flying against a Dragon was sheer genius. I was also impressed by your sportsmanship in bringing back Delacour's sister. I can't imagine how you felt being thrown into the tournament like you were. I heard from Uncle Sev that you begged to take your exams last June because they were Mock O.W.L.S. It was honourable of you to protect Delacour and Krum as well as see that they were treated. Protecting Diggory was something I can't imagine doing myself but that took gumption. While bravery and foolhardiness aren't Slytherin traits we can certainly appreciate gumption. _

_Like I said, I'm sorry you believed that my challenge was in earnest. I never wanted you to quit the team. I wanted to get a reaction from you. I wanted a little bit of your attention. Then again I always have. Uncle Sev is always taking me to task for my 'obsession' with you. I am sorry I was so foolhardy and made you think that my desperation to catch the Snitch was your fault. It wasn't and in the logical portion of your mind you know this. You can't take Runes and not be logical at least to a point. Yes I know you dropped Divination, as have I for I have no talent for it unlike father. I maybe have Veela blood but I haven't a prophetic bone in my body. Thank you for saving me from myself, I may have lost a good broom but like you said it could have been me. Father did capitulate and FINALLY bought me a Firebolt. I did say I didn't want one because you had one but that was foolish because I did want one. I also didn't, I always want to one up you, you got a Nimbus 2000, and you were allowed to fly your first yea. I wasn't allowed to until our Second Year. _

_Just so you know, Father really didn't buy my way on the team. He was so proud, seeing that I earned it myself as soon as it was allowed for me to try out. Normally the position of Seeker isn't played by anyone younger then a Fifth Year. However I was too good to not be allowed to fly or to be held back as a Reserve. Flint knew I was their best chance of beating you, I'm a decent Seeker I know that but I've never been in your league. Back to father briefly, he was so proud he went out and bought us all top of the line brooms. You could fly for a National Quidditch Team and fly in a World Cup like Krum. I've seen you both fly and he's the only Seeker I've seen fly who is better then you. Someday I'd like to see you two fly against one another. It does me a lot of good to fly against you, I'll never be as good as you or possess your talent, however, flying against you makes me push myself all the harder and I don't mean how I ended up nearly killing myself during our last match. I am referring to past matches when I had to fight you for every centimetre until you caught the Snitch. Chang's good but she's no you. Diggory, Merlin rest his soul was never anywhere in your league. He was better then Chang but no one here really measures up to you._

_I'm renewing my offer of friendship if you'll accept it. Uncle Severus reminded me of something after the match. A true friend is someone who cares enough to save your life and then take you to task for risking it. I don't have any friend who would do that for me. They bow and scrap and court my friendship because it benefits them. They'd turn on me in a minute if they thought it was in their benefit. That's the problem with Slytherins Uncle Sev says, they don't understand the true meaning of friendship. Friendship is standing by a friend when they do something you don't agree with. Friendship is telling someone off when they're wrong. Friendship sometimes requires a good punch to get their attention. Friendship is forgiving one another when they disappoint you. Whether you meant to or not you've taught me the true meaning of friendship. I heard you've taken up Ancient Runes; I'd like to offer my services as a tutor. No strings attached. You're a good person Harry Potter and I ought to have treated you better._

_Draco'_

How Draco managed to fit that all on a tiny scrap of parchment Harry would never known but it was there. Draco wanted to be his friend? He thanked him? He apologized for being so foolhardy? Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin admired him? He admired a 'dirty little Halfblood?" he taught Draco Malfoy of all people something? He taught him about friendship? He was so co confused. He glanced over at Draco his confusion surely written on his face.

XoooooX

Draco was perversely pleased that Harry had read his note and was oblivious to Uncle Sev's lecture.

Harry wasn't reading it quickly, he seemed to be savouring it or at least reading it carefully. It was sometime before Harry appeared to have finished reading the note and turned to look across the aisle at him, his face filled with confusion and something he couldn't put a name to.

If he wanted a reaction to his honest letter, he'd gotten what. The only question was what to do now. He mimed reading and gestured at the note.

XoooooX

Harry was surprised to find Draco had been watching him. He gave the other a lopsided smiled but Draco's response was odd. He glanced back at the note.

'_If you want to reply, the charm is avis nouveau forma aero'_

Harry blinked, that hadn't been there before, he was sure of it. Did he want to reply? Friends with Draco Malfoy of all people? Could he? Did he want to be friends with him? That was silly, of course he did. He wanted to spend more time with him but he was also terrified that his feelings for the other would be come evident if they spent too much time together. He rubbed his eyes, his glasses moving some and then slipping back slightly askew but he still could see out of them. He hated taking notes, Professor Snape's handwriting was atrocious and he could hardly see. He need new glasses but dare not mention it. He should have purchased a new set of spectacles but he hadn't had the opportunity when they'd gone to Diagon Alley for new school supplies and textbooks. Mrs. Weasley was in a hurry as usually…and he hadn't felt confident enough to ask where he might find the Wizarding equivalent of an optometrist. Aunt Petunia only took him the first time because his elementary school teacher insisted he have them. How he managed to wear the same pair for eight years he didn't know. It seemed to be an aberration. Percy had a new prescription every year it seemed.

Thankfully, they had a decent instructor for Defense. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt, a Senior Auror.

He was trying not to think about Draco and it wasn't working. He tore of a bit of parchment, scribbling.

Draco, I'll be your friend. It will take some getting used to. I mean after all, we've been practically hexing each other at least once a year. I really want to learn Ancient Runes on my own. I won't even let Hermione help me, so I'll have to refuse the offer although it was kind of you to offer. Ron won't forgive me if I'm your friend but there are worse things he won't forgive me for…

As for quitting the team I made it very clear, I don't wish to fly right now. My heart isn't in it. After you went and nearly killed yourself, it brought home how dangerous it is for me to fly against other Seekers when my head isn't in the game. What if next time I'm slower or any number of other factors and someone dies. I'll have that on my conscience. I already watched Cedric die. I couldn't stop it…no one could but I won't stand by and let some else die because of me.

Harry whispered the charm and sent it back to Draco before turning to pay attention to the lesson. He couldn't get the thought to go away, friends with Draco Malfoy…he must be out of his mind. He smiled to himself and he went cold. Friends meant spending more time with him. Merlin, how would he keep his pathetic crush to himself? He shook his head, if only he could have refused…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Ch 7 revealing dreams

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that son play this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 7- revealing dreams

Severus fire-called Lucius at the office, "I mean it Lucius, no more delays. We handed over both the Dark Lord and Pettigrew months ago. If Pettigrew is alive like Harry insisted then Black might be innocent. After all it was Pettigrew who clearly had the mark, Ronald Weasley's pet rat went missing. Harry and his little friends were always insisting Pettigrew was an unregistered animagus so perhaps Pettigrew really is the only one who could have betrayed Lily and James to their deaths. Black never had a trial and justice demands he have one. Regarding the Third Task I'm working myself to exhausting trying to brew all sorts of sleeping potions. Most of the students are suffering from nightmares regarding the murder or Cedric particularly Harry and Cedric's girlfriend Chang. You have to call an emergency meeting of the Board of Governors. We need a flock of those mind healers to counsel these children. I think because the governors approved this tournament that they should cover the expense."

Lucius nodded, "How is Draco? We made sure he saw a healer."

Severus smiled, "He's taken it better then most, as far as I can tell of course. I'm going to try an experiment with the students. I'll teach each year how to brew a type of sleeping potion; we'll test it during a double period. I'll need enough dream orbs so each student has one. I'll label them with the student's name and year. It might help the healers assess them. If nightmares will plague them even while under a sleeping potion so they show up clearly in a dream orb they need serious help."

"Did Harry see a mind healer this summer?"

Severus snorted, "Knowing Petunia? I doubt it."

"Draco mentions he spends the last few weeks with the Weasleys. Is it possible that they made sure he saw one?"

Severus shrugged, "Madam Pomfrey received no addendum to his file as she did Draco's and Chang's. The Weasleys may see needing to see a Mind Healer as a weakness. After Ginevra was under the influence of that Dark Artefact she should have seen a Mind Healer. I know she did not. She is lucky it didn't drive her insane. If we make it mandatory for her to see one now due to her witnessing the murder of Cedric her parents will have no choice."

"Very well. How many dream orbs do you need?" Lucius said agreeing without a touch of reluctance or shame.

Severus chortled, "How many do you think? You were a Head Boy, how many students did you have all together?"

Lucius muttered a number.

Severus nodded, "Exactly. I need a quarter of that number by tomorrow. The harder potions take longer so I'll start the upper years at once. Good day Lucius."

Lucius seemed to mutter a spell, dove head first into the fire and snogged him senseless. "You're extremely sexy when you're all bossy. If you'd ended up Head Boy I would have divorced Narcissa and grovelled at your feet."

Severus broke the kiss, "Who says I would have allowed you to be Bonded to me? No Malfoy had severed a Bonding in millennia."

"I love your mind and not your self-deprecating sense of self. We'll have to work on it."

"You've got no right to be romancing me when you're Bonded to her." Severus said shortly.

"Salazar's Cauldron. She won't even look at me. She held off our Bonding until after she graduated. She downed fertility potions to be sure she would conceive and chose her own room. When she isn't locked up in her music room or in bed she's out of the country."

Severus muttered, "Still cheating."

"It's not if she doesn't care and never wanted me in the first place." Lucius said as he closed the floo connection.

XoooooX

"Very well, we've been studying sleeping potions. Now it's time to test them. Each of you has an orb hovering over your desk. It's called a dream orb; it records what you dream while under the effects of the potion. You've each been given enough to take a short nap for over an hour. Then you will review the orb and write a short essay on the differences between normal sleep and this potion-induced nap. You may begin."

Harry appeared to have waited until the others were asleep before raising his hand.

Severus lifted an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Harry looked sheepish, "Professor, there isn't enough in this dose for me to be affected."

Severus glared at him, his old dislike of the boy flooding him. "Are you telling me that I don't know the strength of potions?"

Harry paled, "Of course not…" he seemed embarrassed or perhaps frightened, "it's just that I…"

Severus realized the answer, "My apologies. I had no idea you'd built up a tolerance so quickly."

Harry sighed, "It's fifth year. I've been taking them on and off for about four years."

Severus felt sick, Harry'd been taking sleeping potions for four years and he never noticed? Merlin! This was terrible. He swallowed, feeling oddly paternal towards the boy, "How much do you need?"

Harry held out his hand for the potion, most of the class with the exception of Draco had mostly drifted off to sleep immediately.

Severus reluctantly held out the bottle of potion, most needed three drops in juice to sleep. Draco needed four; he'd given Harry the same yet he'd said it wasn't enough.

Harry sipped the juice as if to judge the dose, closed his eyes and then opened them to add six more drops.

Severus stared, "You need that much to nap?"

Harry sighed, "My internal clock is always broken when I get here. It's too bright so I think I have to clean. I have to get dragged to meals because I don't realize it's mealtime."

A war was raging in Severus what had Petunia done to the boy? How could he have been so blind? Severus swallowed, "Take it, I'll be sure you wake in time."

Harry silently swallowed the juice laced with sleeping potion. The draft was strong; the cup fell from his fingers and clattered to the floor. His eyes shut and a sigh fell from his lips before his collapsed towards the desk.

Severus silently cast a cushioning charm to keep him from bruising hoes face due to the force of his body collapsing on the desk. He was determined to watch Harry's dreams if he had any. He hoped he wouldn't be proven right in his fears…

"Get up boy! Some of us have to work! You think we let you live here on charity? We should throw you out and let someone else bother with your pathetic carcass. Harry scurried to escape the fist aimed at him, "Yes sir. Sorry sir." Diving into the kitchen to make breakfast.Harry was moving too slow and was hit so hard he dropped the bowl he was stirring pancake batter in.

_"You clumsy oaf! Clean it up! Some of us have to work! You're holding up breakfast." _

_The dream changed_

_Harry was staring at the crumpled form of Ronald Weasley that lay beside Minerva's giant animated chessboard. _

Ronald's neck looked as though it was broken and he was neither breathing nor moving. He looked dead and Severus knew dead having stumbled upon his parent's dead bodies.

_Granger was lecturing him and she gestured in a shooing motion though she looked like she'd prefer to be pulling on his arm, "Come on! Do you want his sacrifice to be for nothing?"_

_Harry stared at her, "Sacrifice? Is he,"_

_"Dead? Of course not! He's probably just stunned. Now check the king you idiot. Do you want to get to the stone to stop Snape or not?"_

Severus winced; he'd done an excellent job alienating Harry that year, so good that they'd assured he wanted the stone for Voldemort. He'd wanted to keep it from the old fool…

_Harry was pale, shaking as he checked the King._

_The king threw his crown at Harry's feet._

_Harry turned to glance back at Ronald's crumpled form, whispering, "Don't be dead. Please don't be dead…"_

_Granger marched up to him and dragged him towards the doorway to the next chamber._

_They passed through Quirrell's chamber with the stinking but thankfully unconscious form of a huge and incredibly ugly mountain troll. _

_They didn't pass through the door to his chamber fast enough and purple flames started to lick Harry's robes. _

_Granger turned to beat them out, before marching to the logic riddle._

_Harry watched at she read the puzzle only to get it wrong._

_Granger clearly drank the wrong vial, her face turned a vibrant shade of green, she pointed her wand at herself and tried to cast a purging spell but the wand fell from her hand and she collapsed to the ground dead. _

_Harry screamed and then there seemed to a rewinding effect and Granger choose properly._

_"I'll take the potion to get back through the purple flames." Granger said quietly, "And get Ron out of here so Pomfrey can heal him. You go stop Snape."_

_Harry stared at her in horror, "By myself? How do I stop him? He's an adult wizard. I'm just a kid."_

_Granger huffed, "You'll think of something. You have to. Don't be a child about it. If Snape gets the stone he'll give it Voldemort. Do you want that?"_

_Harry was clearly shaking with fear, his eyes were filled with horror, "No, I hoped you could come with me. Two are better then one and you're smarter then I am."_

_"I am smart but you're just lazy like Ron. Only you can do this. You're the Boy Who Lived."_

_"Snape will kill me! He's already tried. I can't do it! I'm a worthless excuse for a human. A freak!"_

_"Shut up and stop being a baby! I'm going to help Ron. It's the right thing to do. Now drink that potion before I make you!"_

_Harry dutifully swallowed the potion to get through the black flames. _

_Grange used a spell to turn him around and push him through the flames. "You're on your own."_

Inside the last chamber wasn't himself of course but rather Quirrell, not that it surprised him. Severus had known that Quirrell was after the stone from the beginning.

_Harry went from terrified to confused._

_Inside was that stupid mirror. _

"Oh it's you Potter. You've come to stop me? No matter. Stand aside and let me look at this interesting mirror. I know Dumbledore hid it in here somewhere. Help me master!"

_"Use…the…boy…" came a voice with a sort of hissing quality._

_Harry stiffened and then started to shake. _

Of course, the Dark Lord's voice could give anyone nightmares.

_Magically Harry was tugged to the mirror._

Severus saw what Harry saw, a reflection of him holding the stone and then placing it in his own back pocket. That very pocket was stretched tight over the stone.

_"What do you see Potter?"_

_Harry swallowed, "My parents."_

_"He's lying. He has the stone." Came the familiar hiss like quality of the Dark Lord's voice._

_"Give me the stone boy!" Quirrell reached out to touch Harry only to scream as his hands charred and blistered. _

Severus wondered if that was really Lily's protection or an effect of Harry's wild magic.

_"I can't touch him."_

_Harry fainted when the dark lord attempted to use his silent strangling spell to find himself in yet another nightmarish dream._

_It was a house elf holding a glass bowl with a dessert in it over its head._

_Harry was pleading with it. "Please!" he whispered, "Don't drop that. I have to go back to Hogwarts. I can't stay here. You can't imagine how terrible it is."_

_"Hogwarts ne too dangerous. Dobby be punishing himself for this. Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts." _

_The bowl fell. _

_Harry tried to catch it only to have it shatter and splash the perfectly made dessert everywhere. _

_The look on Harry's face was both horrified and terrified. _

_"That was that?"_

_Petunia and her great ox of a husband hurried into the kitchen to find a shell-shocked Harry stammering an apology. _

_"Your room!"_

_Before Harry could move a Ministry owl appeared with a letter._

_As Harry read it his face going from pale to ashen._

_Vernon stole the letter, "So you can't practice your ruddy freakiness during the summer? You'll never do it again." He grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him up the back stairs to his room. "You'll stay here! I'll never let you go back to that school again. If you magic yourself out you'll be expelled." The large man cackled. _

Severus remembered similar words thrown at him once by his father. How could he have missed the signs? He prided himself on his insight and cleverness…

_Harry was looked in his room with a padlock and bars were fitted in his window. _

_Harry's bedroom was full of junk, broken things mostly…_

He watched as the twins and Ron rescued Harry. He was sure they never mentioned the bars again. Why? No matter how angry Molly got, Severus was sure she never imprisoned them. Surely they knew that something was wrong? What sort of friends wouldn't care? Surely they didn't write it off because the Dursleys hated magic…

_The next dream was starting…_

_Painted on the wall were the words, 'Her bones shall lie in the Chamber forever.'_

_The Weasleys were crying well shaken, not one of them seemed to care over much before then for their sister. It seemed almost comical that they seemed to now._

_"We…have got to save her!" _

_Harry looked at Ron in shock._

_"The entrance?" Ron looked at him sharply. "Think you can open it with that snake talk of yours?"_

_Harry stammered, "You're kidding. Just because we know I'm a Parseltongue and where the entrance might be,"_

_"We also know what the monster within is. Hermione told us. She also told us how it gets around. No one is dead because they've only see the reflection of its eyes. As for Nearly Headless Nick he was already dead wasn't he?" Ron said impatiently._

_"Do you really think we can do it? Go against a thousand year old basilisk by ourselves? Are you insane?"_

_"Do you want to explain to mum that you could have saved my sister, her princess and you chose not to?"_

_Harry swallowed and looked torn; he seemed to collapse in on himself, "Alright. We'll go. At least I can try to save her."_

Severus watched as they snuck up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to ask how she died and found the entrance to chamber only to nearly be stopped by that fake Gilderoy. Then Ronald's ankle was twisted and Gilderoy tried to cast a powerful memory charm with a broken wand. How idiotic…

_Harry hissed to open the second entrance to the Chamber, hurrying ahead to find Ginny unconscious and almost dead because a memory of the young Dark Lord was bleeding away her life. _

The whole experience seemed more nightmarish then Severus expected…

_"Help me with Ginny. She's going to die." Harry said to the boy who was thin and seemed to be black and white as well as slightly transparent. _

_"Of course she's going to die. I get stronger as she gets weaker. You'll have to kill me to save her and there is no guarantee that will work."_

_"The Monster,"_

_"Won't come until it's called."_

_Harry looked shocked._

_"I'm the Heir. I was bound the diary and Ginny opened herself up to me. I've been controlling her. She figured it out and tried to get rid of the diary. Then I came to you. I was so interested in you. You seem so ordinary, it seemed impossible that you could have defeated me."_

_"But you're,"_

_"Tom Riddle? Yes, but is if you rearranged the letters you'd find they say Lord Voldemort. A cunning nickname I created in school that my gang knew. They also knew I was a descendant of Salazar through my mother."_

Severus watched as the shade rearranged the fiery green letters to read ' I am Lord Voldemort' out of 'I am Tom Marvolo Riddle.' Creepy…the cold dead eyes were no different at sixteen then they were when he first met the Dark Lord. How did a boy that young apparently have no conscience? Was he just born evil? Severus watched horrified as Harry attempted to battle both shade and basilisk. He felt ice cold when he realized how close to death Harry had been. If it were for Fawkes Harry would have died in that Chamber.

_The dream changed once more. It was clearly summer…_

_The house Harry was is was so clearly Muggle. It had to be Petunia's. A huge woman was in Harry's face; she looked like a bulldog and was spewing hate._

_"You'll grow up to be a loser like your father! A drunken nobody! You don't seem to have benefited from that school. Are you sure they beat you?"_

_Harry nodded, "Of course. All the time." _

Anyone who knew Harry knew he was lying.

_"They must not be hitting you hard enough. Vernon I'd write to them and tell them to hit him harder."_

_The hateful words against James and Lily increased._

_Harry spoke softly, "Don't you say anything more about my parents. You don't know anything about them."_

_"And you do? They died in a car accident. Your father was probably drunk!"_

_"They weren't drunk! They were murdered!"_

_Petunia's horsey face was white and pinched, "Harry! Shut up!"_

_"No! I'm sick of hearing everyone insult my parents! NO MORE! JUST GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Then the nasty woman's face became red and her face swelled. The swelling continued until she seemed filled with hot air and drifted towards the ceiling. _

_Harry ran to the cupboard under the stairs, his hand reaching for the doorknob but it sprang open at his approach. After verifying everything was there he tore up the stairs coming down with his owl and an armful of clothes that he stuffed in his trunk._

_Harry fled the house talking to himself, 'I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't mean to blow up my aunt! Please! Don't throw me out of Hogwarts! I can't go back! Uncle Vernon will kill me! I know he will…"_

_Then the dream changed…_

How did Harry deal with dreaming so much horror in so short a time?

The dream showed Severus glimpses into Harry's summer after Sirius escaped. Even though Harry threatened to tell his accused, escaped serial killer godfather if they missed treated him. Things weren't any better, the bars in Harry's window were not only replaced they looked stronger and the door to the cupboard under the stairs looked like metal finished to look wood. He wasn't beaten but he was insulted, screamed at, starved and worked half to death.

_Next Harry faced the dragon from the First Task who chased him, the flame coming closer and closer until it finally touched Harry's clothes. He screamed as he started to burn. He almost woke only to sink into another dream. _

_Harry was trapped in the Black Lake, unable to breathe, drowning; the terror in his eyes was almost palatable. He continued to sink…_

Why didn't he swim? Wait, where and when would he have ever learned? Severus felt ill, he pitied the mind healer assigned to Harry and hoped the person looked beyond the name to actually help Harry. Perhaps, they could convince former Head Girl and disgraced Slytherin Andromeda Tonks nee Black's Muggleborn Husband to take the case. He doubted very much that the man would be in awe of Harry's name.

Severus could feel Harry's relief as he spotted Ronald and Granger.

Harry used a sharp rock to cut Ron free, but was barred from trying to rescue Hermione. He panicked, she'd die down her and he'd loose her! She had to be Krum's hostage. She'd been missing along with Ron…

Severus watched as Harry continued to panic.

_First Cedric showed up to rescue Chang…_

_Then finally Krum showed up with a shark's head._

_The idiot boy would have bitten Granger if Harry hadn't handed him the rock._

_Harry seemed to calm down once Granger was gone to safety. But Delacour didn't come…_

_Harry waited finally using his magic to frighten the merpeople before trying to swim away with both his and Delacour's hostages._

In reality, Harry had rescued them both…

In the dream the gills on Harry's neck receded and his drowning resumed…

Harry fainted and fell into a new dream.

One Severus had no trouble recognizing…

The Third Task…

There it was…

Delacour's scream.

Harry was tracking Viktor…

Instead of the Crucio Harry described the dream had skipped to when Cedric emerged from the maze as THE Triwizard Champion.

There was a green flash then came an angry shout, "for the Dark Lord! Avada Kedavra!"

Harry screamed, "Cedric! NO!" was soon echoed by the crowd.

That scene was slow…like it had been slowed down…

A familiar blonde pulled Harry into his arms, "You're safe. It's just a dream. Nothing here can hurt you. I promise."

Harry looked up at him.

The blonde was Draco…

"You believe me don't you?"

Harry swallowed, "Yes…you may have been a rotten arse at times but you've never lied to me."

"I wouldn't."

Severus stumbled back, the back of his knees hitting the desks in the row behind him.

His balance was off; his eyes roamed the room, falling on Draco's dream orb.

Draco was soothing a shaking Harry…

Severus looked from one orb to the other, that shouldn't be possible. How were they dreaming the same thing? He summoned a calming potion and drank the contents before casting the spell that would wake them all up.

XoooooX

Draco's eyes snapped open.

He could see Harry wasn't awake yet. Even at the angle he was sitting at he could see Harry was shaking and his face was wet. He sat up so fast that his chair fell over. His feet moved so fast it was like they had wings. He knelt beside Harry, placing a hand on his thigh, shaking him gently, "Harry…wake up. It's just a dream. Harry…"

"Ger off 'em you filthy snake!" Weasley yelled.

"Weasley! Twenty points from Gryffindor! Shut up."

Draco spoke softly still ignoring the Weasel, "Harry…wake up…"

Harry's tear filled green eyes finally opened, whispering, "Draco?"

Draco grinned, "You're awake! You're safe…it was just a dream."

Harry stared at him, "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

There was something strange about Harry's expression it was at once both grateful and something else…

Draco laughed, "You're not dreaming unless you dream about Weasel calling me a filthy snake."

Harry shook his head, "Not exactly…"

That was strange, Harry had seemed until his name came out of the Goblet of Fire to have friendships that seemed unbreakable.

"Draco…"

Draco looked up to see his godfather looking old and weary, Uncle Severus never called him that in class. "What Professor?"

"Take Harry to my office. I'll dismiss the others. I…need to talk to you both."

Draco had never seen his godfather like that. That thought fled from his mind as he helped Harry up and gathered both their books.

Once he'd settled Harry into an armchair, he summoned a Malfoy elf and ordered them both chocolate and biscuits.

XoooooX

Harry was so confused; the Draco in his dream hadn't been sexual at all this time. He'd comforted him, tried to calm him. When he woke Draco was beside him…

"Why?" He finally after he calmed himself…

Draco stared at him before replying, "You were upset. I was trying to help. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do? Comfort each other?"

Harry could see that Draco was being honest; to his knowledge although Draco had a sharp tongue that bordered cruel he'd never lied. "I can understand what you did but why?" Ron and Hermione were supposed to be his friends but when he was upset they told him to buck up. They didn't seem to care to notice something as simple as knowing he was having a nightmare, to wake him and tell him it wasn't real. Nor did they take him away from nosy people or offer him hot chocolate and cookies.

Draco sat at Harry's feet, "We're friends. I'm just trying to be a friend."

Harry closed his eyes, hating himself because he wanted more then that. He wanted…something he couldn't have. Wasn't that always the truth? He'd see Dudley with his doting parents and all those gifts and wish he had that. He'd seen Mrs. Weasley yell at her sons and then hug them. He'd envied Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and even Percy. They were so lucky and they didn't even know it. He knew it was unnatural to love another boy, just as it was unnatural to be a wizard.

"Talk to me Harry."

XoooooX

Draco sighed, he knew Harry closing his eyes never meant anything good. He seemed to disappear into himself. "Talk to me Harry. It's not good to keep everything inside. It tends to cause explosions."

Draco remembered being upset because father was gone all the time. Mother was often in bed, she claimed to be ill but there was nothing wrong with her. She was permissive because she couldn't be bothered with him. When mother was with him she talked to him without looking at him…he knew his mother was unhappy. He would have to be blind and deaf not to know that his parents not only didn't share a suite at the Manor but that his mother didn't even sleep in the same wing as his father. Until he was thirteen his room had been in the Manor's nursery. Now he had a room in the same wing as his father, until then he hadn't realized that Uncle Severus had slept in his father's room.

When Severus realized that his room was up there he had tried to go to another room.

His father had grabbed Uncle Severus' shoulder and told him that the boy was old enough. It was time he realized how things were.

Draco had been shocked that his father had a lover? It was Uncle Severus? The first words out of his mouth were to ask if Uncle Severus had bore him.

Severus had turned pale as if he'd called him a horrible name.

Yet his father had shook his head, telling him his mother had bore him but their Bonding had been both arranged and forced. That neither of them had been all that agreeable to it, yet he had been delighted to have a son.

Draco had exploded, verbally and magically. If his father had been so delighted then why did he never have time for him? Why was he always working? Why did mother stay in bed so much? Why did she pretend to be ill?

Draco closed the thoughts away; turning his attention to Harry, "Talk to me. Please? I know I've still got miles to go to earn your trust but you can't bottle up things or you'll explode. I ought to know."

XoooooX

Harry blinked at him, "Is that what happened? I bottle everything up and then it just…happened?"

XoooooX

Draco stared at him, "What happened?"

XoooooX

Harry swallowed, "I once blew up my aunt. I hate her. She hates me. I swear she trains her pit bulls to hate me too. She got in my face telling what losers my parents were and how I was going to end up just like them. Aunt Petunia told her…told everyone my parents were penniless nobodies who died in a drunken car crash."

XoooooX

Draco was speechless at first, "Your parents were murdered! Betrayed by someone they trusted. There was no drunken crash. You were told that? They LIED TO YOU?" He was incredulous, "I don't believe you could truly hate anyone. I would believe you would be able to dislike someone or be terrified of them but I can't see you hating anyone."

XoooooX

At that Harry broke, "She…told Uncle…to tell…my school to…beat me harder…that if they beat me…it wasn't hard enough…because…because…I was just like my…father…"

XoooooX

Severus walked in having dismissed his students early for the first time since Draco blew up his potions lab at eight by attempting a potion a bit beyond him at the time. No sooner had he opened the door then he heard Harry start to cry.

"…I was just like my…father…"

Severus sighed, "You're not. I of all people should have known that. I knew them both. I hated James. I never once believed he was good enough for Lily. She was like a sister to me. James was a heartless bully. You are nothing like James. Although with your pathetic excuses for marks for your first three years here might have resembled his but your marks now are just as good as Draco's. According to Professor Vector you're picked up Ancient Runes faster then Granger and perhaps as fast as Draco."

XoooooX

Draco was about to pull Harry back into his arms when he heard his godfather speak. Uncle Severus' voice was gentle, like he remembered when he was little, none of that barbed sharp tone he used on his students. He smiled, "From what I've heard of James Potter I doubt you're like him at all. He was a Chaser, you're a brilliant Seeker."

"Lily was terrified of brooms. She preferred her feet flat on the ground. The only seeker in the family I know of would be Regulus and you're better then he was." Was Uncle Severus' reply.

XoooooX

Once Harry started crying, he couldn't stop…

Their words were spoken gently, washing over him.

He in vain tried to scrub away his tears, "Regulus Black? Who was that?"

XoooooX

Severus smiled, "A Slytherin. His grandmother was your grandmother's sister. Regulus was Sirius' younger brother and the person Narcissa loved."

XoooooX

Draco felt cold; his mother was in love with her cousin? No wonder she hadn't wanted his father…

Once more he pushed the thoughts away, it wasn't about him right now. It was about Harry…

"What happened to your Aunt? You were angry with her…" trying to gently prod him to continue the story.

XoooooX

Severus knew but didn't say. He had watched Harry's dream orb…what little he'd heard he was sure it was about Harry blowing up his aunt but he was content to play ignorant for the moment.

XoooooX

Harry swallowed, "I lost my temper. I told her to shut up. That my parents were murdered. Aunt Petunia told me to shut up. I didn't listen. I told Aunt Marge to go away. Then she got red in the face…she started to swell up. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened…" he broke out into fresh sobs.

XoooooX

"Of course you didn't mean to. Anymore then I meant to blow out all the windows in the North Wing of the Manor." Draco said softly, reaching out with a slightly shaking hand to wipe the tears from Harry's face.

At first he thought Harry's magic would resist him and then it flowed over him like a gentle breeze. He pulled the sobbing lion to his chest, rubbing his back, "You're safe now." His voice hardened, "I won't let anyone say things like that to you again." He felt oddly protective…

XoooooX

Severus saw the look on his godson's face; it was at once defiant and fiercely protective.

He'd seen that same look in June when Lucius admitted he'd had a hand in pushing Tobias over the edge. He'd seen Draco's obsession for Harry over the years and had told him to back off. Had that obsession become something more?

XoooooX

There was something oddly comforting about Draco…the way he touched him, wiped away his tears and promised not to let anyone hurt him.

Was it possible that Draco might be able to like him back?

Harry felt himself drifting off to sleep, exhausted from crying. As his eyes closed her knew somehow that he wouldn't be tormented by nightmares…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. Ch 8 Closer

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that son play this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 8- Closer

The moment Harry fell asleep in Draco's arm he felt a rush of a slightly unfamiliar emotion.

He looked up at his godfather, "he needs help. What can we do? I'm his friend. You were his mother's friend. Someone's got to help him. Hero of Gryffindor or not he can't go back there." He smirked, "I know I can't get away with the imperious but would you allow me to use a memory charm on them?"

XoooooX

Severus studied his godson, "I suppose it would depends on what type of memory modification it was."

Draco looked thoughtful, "I haven't decided yet. I don't know if those individuals would be capable of feeling guilt. If they could I would want them to feel it."

Severus snorted, "Petunia couldn't feel guilt if it bit her in the arse and he husband is loud, arrogant tub of rancid lard. I can't imagine their precious boy is any different." He reached out to gently ruffle Harry's hair, "I'm going to see a former schoolmate of your fathers. Your uncle as it were, he's a mind healer. I hope I can convince him to take Harry's case. He's a Hufflepuff and they're honourable in their own way. His daughter your cousin is an Auror."

"Why haven't I met them?" Draco asked quietly.

"I guess because your mother decided not to have anything to do with her family after they forced her to Bond to your father. She was in love with Regulus but was betrothed to his elder brother Sirius. That fell through when he turned his back on his family and ran away. Andromeda was betrothed to your father but she ran away and was Bonded to Ted. So your mother and father were forced to bond by their parents. Your father still has dealings with them I suspect however it was for your mother's benefit that he kept them away. He disliked Bellatrix, the woman was clearly insane from a young age." Severus shrugged, "If Ted agrees to take on Harry's case I don't see how we could keep you apart."

"The Wizarding world and my family is too small not to have relationships."

"I suppose you'd better start being nice to Lovegood. Her father is your father's cousin."

Draco's mind was whirling; relatives were coming out of the cupboard. "I've got a cousin I've never met on both sides? Why haven't I met them? The Lovegoods I mean."

"Your grandfather detested Xeno and your father thinks he's half-mad due to that ridiculous excuse for a paper he publishes, 'The Quibbler'. "

Draco blinked, "The Quibbler? My father's cousin publishes it?"

Severus nodded, "Yes. Now I'm going to track down Ted. It's lunchtime soon and I've got a free period afterwards. I've got to be back in time for my seventh years. Let Harry rest and then make sure he has something to eat before he attends Ancient Runes. I believe its at the same time as your Numerology."

Draco's face took on that determined look, "I'll see that he makes it to class on time. He needs help. He can't keep things locked inside. It isn't healthy. Especially after watching Diggory get killed, an outburst of magic here could be more serious then merely inflating a distasteful relation or blowing out windows. If his friends really don't notice he's hurt or upset what kind of friends are they?"

Severus summone3d Harry's dream orb and strode towards the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, "rotten excuses for friends if you ask me." Severus muttered before he disappeared in a flash of green flame.

XoooooX

Severus flooed first to St. Mungos and went up to the Janus Thickey ward to see if Tonks was on duty.

The clerk at the desk outside the lift glanced at him, "Name? Patient?"

Severus snorted, "I'm not here to see a patient. I'm looking for a Healer."

"Name?"

"Professor,"

"Healer's name!" the clerk snapped.

Severus muttered rude things in French and Gaelic before replying, "Tonks."

"Andromeda works in the paediatric ward."

"Not Annie. Ted."

"Off today. Probably at home."

Severus sighed, "They still live at Lavender Vale?"

"Wouldn't know. Ask for Healer Miriam Strout. She's the healer in charge of the ward."

Severus nodded, "Thanks." He said shortly, he had clearance to enter just about any ward to speak to healers. As one of the Hospital's many brewers he was awards some 'clearance'. He reached the wards to the Janus Thickey ward and with a whispered spell set off a chime in Healer Strout's office. He settled down to wait….

Within five minutes a motherly looking witch appeared, walking through the wards.

"Severus! How good to see you! Have you come to see poor Gilderoy?"

Severus coughed, "No. I'm afraid not. We're having a rush of nightmares and sleep disturbance at Hogwarts due to the unfortunate murder of poor Diggory. I have a student who is in desperate need of a competent and trust worthy mind healer. I attended school with Andromeda; she was prefect when I started my first year. I know her husband is a mind healer who sometime works with your patents and I was hoping to catch him on the floor. The witch at the lift informed me that he's not here today."

"Oh those poor kids. I've worried about them. Did he not receive any care from a mind healer over summer?"

Severus glanced around, "His guardians don't believe in mind healers. Poor thing has to take ten drops of a mild sleeping potion just to nap and still has dreadful nightmares. I've convinced at least one member of the board of governors to require the students to attend a few sessions. I was hoping that I could convince Ted not only to take the case but to also supervise the other healers and perhaps recommend those who might be able to deal with that kid of trauma. I know there was a rush of normal persons seeing mind healer following the riot at the World Cup. It's not shameful to ask for help, when one needs it."

"Oh of course it isn't weak or shameful to ask for help sometimes. I think its wonderful that you're seeing that those poor students get help."

Severus smiled at her, "Healer Strout, I wanted to ask,"

"Yes?"

"Do you know if Healers Tonks still live at Lavender Vale in Godric's Hollow?"

Healer Strout nodded, "Yes. Seeing that they only had one child. Poor Annie. She wanted kids so badly. Her pregnancy was hard on her. She barely survived it and her Nymphadora was an only child. Had they not been so terribly blacklisted by her aunt Ted and Annie might have had a chance at adopting war orphans but it was all against them. If it wasn't for Young Lord Malfoy's generous donation to the Healer Training programs I doubt they would have been able to study here. He almost had to threaten to fund St. Vidius in Paris." She said in a low whisper.

St. Vidius and St. Mungos were rivals in a way for both funding and research. Both hospitals liked to pride themselves on being the 'best'.

Severus thanked her politely and promised that the potions order should be ready in a few days before returning to the floos to make his way to Lavender Vale.

XoooooX

It was half way through lunch when Draco decided it was time to wake Harry. Only to heard shouting outside Uncle Sev's office.

"Malfoy! I know you're in there! Come out! You can't keep Harry locked up! Get out here ferret!"

Draco sighed, weasel sounded drunk. Drunk around lunch? On a school day? He gently let go of Harry and settled him comfortably in the armchair.

Harry moaned and looked distressed, reaching out as if searching blindly for him.

Draco sighed, "Hush now. I'll be back. I'm still here." He brushed the tear threatening away with the pad of his thumb. He walked over to the door and opened it a little, hissing, "Harry's sleeping. Don't be so loud. I'm not hurting him. "

Weasel smelled like firewhiskey. "Give Harry to me! I won't let you try to make him a Dark Lord."

Draco shook his head; "He had a nightmare during class. He was upset. I took him to the professor's office to get himself under control. He cried himself to sleep. Do you get that weasel? Your purported best friend cried himself to sleep after a nightmare! He was upset and you didn't lift a finger or seem to notice."

Granger was standing just behind him.

Draco unleashed his cold fury on her, "You're the smart one. You're a woman. You're supposed to have good instinct. He was sitting next to you and having a nightmare. Shouldn't you have noticed? I was across the room! We've only been friends a few day and I noticed!"

"Because you're a right nasty git! Always following us around!" Ron snarled.

Draco shrugged, "If he has a nightmare because of your drunken rage, I'll find a way to make you suffer weasel without breaking any laws. Now I'll count to five and if you're not out of my sight I'll send a house elf after Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. I'm sure she'd love to know that one of her Lions is drunk."

Harry thrashed in his sleep, crying out, "NO!"

Draco moved to shut the door, "You heard me, go!"

"Can we see him to be sure he's alright?" Granger asked.

Draco glared, "No. Now I've got to wake Harry before his magic thinks he's got to defend himself."

"Poncy ferret! You can't threaten me Malfoy!"

"Ron! Shut up!"

Draco threw up a silencing ward and knelt in front of Harry, "It's alright. I'm here." He took Harry's hands in his own, "See? You're safe."

Harry's eyes fluttered open, "You're alright….I thought…"

Draco reached up to wipe away the tears, "Thought what?"

" Someone took you away and was hurting you." Harry said looking embarrassed, he sighed, "I don't usually cry. It's a sign of weakness."

"Sometimes you need a good cry. You can't keep everything in all the time. It's not healthy." He snapped his fingers and requested some soup and light sandwiches as well as tea. Then he summoned a light calming draught and a cheering potion from his godfather's private potion store. Draco held them out.

Harry closed his eyes and chugged the potions. He looked at the food when it arrived and then sighed.

Draco attempted a reassuring smile, "You need to eat properly. You said sometimes you needed to be reminded or bullied into eating. This is my way of bullying. I'm sure the house elves can dig out some treacle tart."

Harry stared, "How…do you know I like that?"

Draco laughed, "Same way you probably know what my favourite dessert would be."

"Something with chocolate and blackberries." Harry said and then his hand jumped to cover his mouth.

Draco snickered, "Now who watches whom too much? You don't have to eat a lot. It's so close to the beginning of the semester you probably don't have a decent appetite. Just have a bit. It looks like cheesy broccoli soup and chicken salad sandwiches without the crusts." Draco ladled a third of a bowl's worth of soup into the dish and placed two triangles of sandwich on a small plate. He conjured a tray for Harry's lap, setting the dishes on it, "start with that and if you're still hungry you can have more."

Harry leaned over to sniff the soup and then looked at him curiously, "why are you doing this?"

Draco smiled, "I'm your friend. You need help and a shoulder to cry on. It's the least I can do. I've got to earn your trust. Maybe when you believe I won't be foolish you'll come fly with me."

Harry mumbled something undecipherable and slowly began to eat.

XoooooX

Severus didn't take long to find his way to Lavender Vale and noticed immediately a man of average height kneeling in a flowerbed.

He called out, "Ted? Ted Tonks?"

The guy didn't even looked up, "It's my day off. Who's asking?"

Severus laughed to himself, "Head of Slytherin Severus Snape. I need to discuss some things with you."

Tonks stood, dusting off the dirt on his knees, "I suppose I can listen."

Severus waited until the gate opened.

Ted heading into the house, calling out, "Annie! We've got company!" pausing to glance over his shoulder, "You eat yet?"

Severus shook his head.

"Make that three for lunch."

"Go wash Edward Tonks. Don't go bringing your garden into my clean house."

Severus watched as Ted used a scorgify on his boot and hung his apron on a hook in the entry.

"My Annie is mighty peculiar about having a spotless house."

Severus snorted, "I can imagine how having a tomboy like your daughter might have given her a few headaches."

"Dora's a sweet girl. Very driven. Excellent Auror."

And a hoydenish creature, who was pure trouble, was how Severus remembered her but was polite enough to refrain from mentioning as he joined Ted in washing up before joining Andromeda in their kitchen.

He called out with a smirk, "Andromeda!"

The eldest Black sister nearly dropped a basket containing hot rolls.

Severus stopped the basket from going anywhere.

Andromeda turned, "Severus Snape? What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask for Ted's opinion as a mind Healer on how to properly deal with a school full of student who are suffering due to witnessing the murder of Cedric Diggory a former schoolmate of your daughter's."

"That was dreadful business. Amos' wife Sarah is still practically prostrate with grief. Amos is angry, he blames Dumbledore for hiring moody in the first place." Ted said taking his place at the table. "Smell's delicious Annie."

"I'm always making extra in case Nymphadora stops buy. She works too hard. Never takes a vacation unless they force her if she gets injured in the field." Andromeda muttered placing a pitcher of tea on the table before sitting to serve, "we've got no secrets in this family so you can talk in front of me. I'm a healer myself so I know what's confidential."

Severus buttered a fresh roll and took a bit, "excellent by the way. I'm here primarily on behalf of Harry, Lily and James' son. Although I need a mind healer to supervise a contingent of mind healers to help the students deal with the communal trauma of Diggory's murder. Three quarters of the returning students received little to no treatment following the incident. Many of them suffer from nightmares that are disrupting their studies. I'm not a healer yet I've insisted that something must be done. I've being teaching all of my students with the exception of the first years how to brew different sleeping potions. I've had them test them and gave them each dream orbs to see if even during short naps they suffer from debilitating nightmares."

"Didn't some of those students attend the Quidditch World Cup?" Ted asked as he ate some of his Bondmate's soup.

Severus nodded as he reached for his tea, "even those who were attending Hogwarts when the Chamber of Secrets was opened failed to receive adequate treatment. The two I worry about most who suffered dreadfully were Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter. Potter was trapped in the Triwizard Tournament as well as other dangerous experiences. Dumbledore saw fit to reward him rather then see that he received help. Sadly, I wasn't anymore supportive. I saw him, wrongfully mind you, as a glory seeking twit. I was an arse, pardon my language Annie but it's true. I saw his dream orb and how much he's suffered affects him deeply. He desperately needs to see a mind healer; his Muggle relations starve and mistreat him both physically and mentally. He lost control of his magic and inflated his Aunt."

Andromeda's hand shook, "You mean Sirius' godson don't you? I still can hardly believe what Sirius did."

Severus snorted, "I'm not sure how guilty he is or was anymore. Harry is vehement that he's innocent. He and Lupin claimed that it was actually Pettigrew."

Andromeda scoffed, "Sirius was always up to mischief and blaming others for his misdeeds. Besides, Pettigrew is dead."

Severus set his glass down, "Actually, he's not. When Lucius and I went to find Harry after the portkey Triwizard cup removed Harry and Diggory from Hogwarts we discovered Pettigrew alive and well with the Da…" He swallowed and amended, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The ministry doesn't know what to do with them as of yet. I'm surprised that your daughter didn't tell you."

Andromeda's face assumed the mask that most Slytherins were known for.

Ted shrugged, "She has to keep something from us due to her job. I'm surprised she didn't at least mention the possibility of her mother's cousin being innocent."

Severus began to eat his soup, pulling out the dream orb, "I'd like you to watch this and them contact me. Potter needs help, his Muggle relations are unfit to raise him despite what Albus says. He needs a new guardian. If Sirius is proved innocent as much as I detest the man he would be preferable to Petunia and her ox of a husband."

Andromeda's brow furrowed, "You want to trust my cousin with Harry? Are you mad? If he needs mind healing I doubt that man would allow it. He doesn't believe in it. He has no concept of dealing with children; I let him watch Nymphadora for an hour when she was two. I had been called in to St. Mungos and Ted wasn't due home yet. Ted came home to my daughter screaming bloody murder. He'd left his broom where she could get it and she tried to ride it. She had a broken arm, shattered actually and a concussion. I wouldn't trust Sirius with my pet dog. You'd be smarter to ask for custody yourself or have it given to Remus?"

Severus stared at her, "Lupin? You think I should let him have custody of Lily's son?"

Andromeda's eyes narrowed, "Why not? You're not still holding that dangerous prank Sirius played against him are you? Remus had nothing to do with that. If you believe that you're a fool."

Severus shifted nervously in his chair, "He probably hates me."

Andromeda glared, "What did you do?"

Severus winced, you can take the Queen out of Slytherin House but you couldn't the Queen out of the Slytherin. Andromeda maybe have Bonded beneath her but she was still very much the authority figure he remembered from as Prefect Black and Queen of Slytherin House then as her first and only term as Head Girl. "I might have accused him of conspiring with Sirius to hurt Harry, of hiding his presence at Hogwarts from Magical Law Enforcement and threatened to have him arrested. In retaliation, Harry and his friends stunned me. When Sirius escaped I threatened to expose him as a werewolf if he didn't leave immediately. I threatened to inform the entire Board of Governors and then the parents. Hogwarts would have been flooded with Howlers about letting a diseased and dangerous creature teach."

Andromeda was clearly aghast, "You…swine! And you call my cousin worthless?"

Severus held up his hands in surrender, "I was wrong, about a lot of things, I'll admit it. However, I'm trying to make things right."

Andromeda muttered under her breath.

Ted patted her arm, "He sees the folly of his actions and admits it. Some of us take try to grow and mature." He gave Severus a penetrating look, "or take longer to put the past behind them"

Severus sighed, "I know I made a lot of mistakes. What matters I hope is that I'm trying to fix this. I'm trying to help Harry. I'm trying to help all of my students."

"Hah! You're just sick of brewing sleeping potions." Andromeda said unkindly.

Severus winced, "My godson had to see a mind healer over the summer. He needed it. He is seeing a colleague of yours Ted, David Stanley."

Ted nodded, "David's a decent bloke but mass trauma isn't really his field."

"He couldn't resist being asked to treat the Malfoy heir." Severus admitted.

"I'll view the dream orb." Ted said as he set it down, "Lunch first."

Severus aid down to eat one of the best meals he'd had in a while. He really hoped that Ted would take the case; he swallowed a spoonful of soup, "By the way Annie. Draco is perturbed with his father at present. He disagrees with the decision to not allow him to get to know his family due to Narcissa's poor mental health. I believe he would like to meet you."

Andromeda glared, "I was against that from the start and you know it. What Cissy needed was proper mind healing and not be allowed to spend most of her time in bed feigning illness."

Severus shrugged, "What goes of between Lucius and Narcissa or doesn't isn't my business."

Andromeda muttered something that sounded a lot like catamite.

Severus' face turned crimson.

Ted was shocked, "Now Annie, that was not called for. We know that the bonding between Cissy and Lucius wasn't agreeable to either of them. Neither Malfoys nor Blacks sever Bondings, besides they aren't like us. As long as its not paraded before the Wizarding community who cares if they seek consolation elsewhere?"

Severus finished his soup, tea and roll, "I think I should be going now."

Of course whoring himself to Lucius might not be his smartest choice; Lucius hadn't helped him get a job at Hogwarts. Yet he had wanted him out of the way so he couldn't be forced to commit a crime. He wasn't keen on the idea of sleeping with a Bonded man and he would be loathed to admit it but he actually had feelings for Lucius.

Severus was heading towards the front door, when he heard hurried footsteps behind him.

"Severus. Wait!"

Severus stopped.

It was Ted, "Sorry about that. Annie is protective about Cissy. She feels guilty about breaking the betrothal contract to Lucius. If she hadn't then perhaps, Cissy might have been bonded to Regulus. It hurts her knowing that her sister still refuses to see her or have anything to do with any Blacks."

"She has a point. I am a," Severus couldn't actually speak the word.

Ted snorted, "You are not. You're too bright to believe that. Annie told me how he looked at you. She knew damn well that after she broke the betrothal contract to be Bonded to me that he took you to be. He had a soft spot for you before that. Don't listen to that comment. I know Lucius has to care about you or after all this time you wouldn't still be in his bed."

Severus swallowed; he hated thinking that Lucius cared more for him then for just his arse. "I should have broke it off before Draco was old enough to have to be told. When he found out, he had a burst of wild magic that blew out all the windows in Lucius' wing."

"What and loose out on being loved? Knowing how unhappy Narcissa is would you have cautioned Annie about choosing me? She had no idea that Sirius would run away, that Narcissa's betrothal to him would be shredded or that Narcissa would be forced to Bond to Lucius? Did you know that Regulus would die mysteriously? The only way the family knew he had died was when the family tapestry proclaimed it? No you didn't. you've been Lucius' lover before he was with Narcissa. If anything he cheated on you when he slept with her to conceive Draco and he betrayed you when he Bonded to someone else."

Severus scoffed, "Lucius never discussed children or bonding to me."

Ted snorted, "Of course he didn't. As a firstborn son he had little to no autonomy and the choice of his Bondmate was not his own."

What Ted said felt like a well-aimed arrow, every point hit true. Severus sighed, "What are you trying to say?"

"Stop feeling guilty for things that aren't your fault idiot. Now you go back to teaching your students. As a Mind Healer I think you could do with a few sessions. If Narcissa continues to refuse to see a Mind Healer something as simple as a cold could carry her off one day as much as I hate to say it. The question is, when Lucius is free are you going to refuse to listen if he finally asks you what you want to hear?"

Severus swallowed; did he want to be asked? He refused to consider it, "Ted I know you're only trying to help but what I need is someone I can trust to treat Harry."

Ted rolled his eyes, "You trust me for Harry and won't trust my advice regarding yourself. That's a pathetic double standard. Think about it Severus, sometimes your Slytherins are so repressed." He turned around to return to the kitchen.

Severus quietly let himself out; he would need a headache potion when he returned to Hogwarts. He'd probably assign the Seventh Years NEWTS revisions as opposed to assigning new work.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Ch 9 2 steps forward, 10 steps back

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that son play this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 9- two steps forward, ten steps back

Draco had delivered Harry to his Ancient Runes class much to his embarrassment. Yet he was almost bereft went the Slytherin left.

He spent his last free period of the day in the library doing homework and before heading to the tower to drop of his book bag prior to heading down to eat.

Harry had no sooner entered Common room; the portrait door hadn't even shut behind him when a loud voice called out.

"If it isn't the high and mighty Potter come to grace us with his presence. Are you quite finished slumming with the slimy snakes?"

Harry turned and stared at Ron his face going white with shock, "What are you talking about? I went to Ancient Runes and the library after lunch."

"I'm talking about your cry for attention and spending lunch in Snape's office with the poncy ferret."

Harry's voice was cold, "Draco is not a poncy ferret. He's a human being, who took his head out of his arse to notice something was wrong. Something my so-called best friend seems unable to do. He's a decent bloke once you get past his mask."

Ron sneered, "Maybe you should have accepted his offer of friendship in the first place."

Harry swallowed, "Perhaps I should have. Had I, I wouldn't know what it's like to be betrayed by someone I trusted."

"I betrayed you? That's rich! You betrayed me going behind my back and befriend that poncy ferret. Have you forgotten how we laughed about the amazing bouncing ferret?"

Harry sighed, "You laughed, I didn't. It looked funny but did you see what he looked like when he was turned back into a boy? He looked like someone had taken a tire iron to him."

The Muggleborns all winced at the mental picture.

"Who cares? It's Malfoy! The git whose tormented us since first year! The one who called Hermione a…you know! He got us in trouble with the Norbert."

"It was a female Ron," Hermione corrected, "it's Norberta now."

"Norbert, Norberta it doesn't matter. He's a spoiled rotten pampered little rich boy! Who thinks the world revolves around him! He treats everyone else has lesser beings. Do you remember what he says about your clothes? About Professor Lupin's robes?"

Harry sighed, "You don't get it. Draco's not a spoilt, pampered little princling. There is more to him then that. Just because someone says you grew up in a barn does that make it true?"

Ron stormed over to Harry his breath heavy with the smell of firewhiskey, "What did you say?" trying to use his height to intimidate Harry.

Harry took a deep breath, "I've faced more intimidating persons and creatures then you. So back off Ron. You don't scare me. I didn't say The Burrow was a barn. I said it's been called that."

Ron's voice was thick with something akin to hate, "If I live in a barn you live in a cell. You think I've forgot? I remember the bars on your windows."

Fred yelled, "Ron! Shut up!"

Hermione tried to pull him away from Harry, "Ron, stop." She glared at Fred and George, "this is your fault. He got the firewhiskey from your room!"

George scoffed, "We didn't give it to him. We don't actually drink it. We're experimenting with it. "

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

Fred glared at her, "It's true. It's flammable and under certain circumstances explosive. I hate the taste. I prefer Butterbeer."

Ron shrugged off Hermione; "You think you're so great because you're the Boy Who Lived, yet you play the poor me game. What did you do to get your Muggle relations to lock you up? Threaten to turn them into frogs?

Fred took two steps towards Ron and smacked him upside the head, "That's enough."

"I can't trust you Ron. I wish I could." Harry said quietly, "You've gone too far."

Ron's face twisted into a leer, "I see. You're chasing after Malfoy because you fancy him. You want to get stuffed by your precious little prince? He's practically Bonded to that dog-faced Pansy. He wouldn't want you anyway. You're short. You're too skinny, you look half-starved and your hair is atrocious. You quit the team I'm surprised he didn't hex you for it. Is that why you saved him? You hoped he'd be so grateful he'd agree to take you to bed?"

Harry was so angry steam was practically coming out of his ears; his voice had gone ice cold. "Ron, get out of my face. I'm going to put my stuff away and I'm going to eat dinner."

"You could use it. You look like you never eat."

Harry glared at him, his entire body humming with magic, "Because I don't. Half the time I'm not allowed to eat. I only really eat decent at The Burrow or here. Not that it matters. Thank you for bringing up a painful subject. Some friend you are telling our House things I would have rather kept private. I don't want to discuss this anymore."

"Don't want to discuss your eating habits, lies or pathetic fixation on Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

"I don't want to talk you anymore. You're drunk and you're not thinking straight. I don't see how what I do any of your business anyway. You think I'm stuck up because I won't blow off studying. You're mad I dropped Divination and took up Ancient Runes without telling you first. You're pissed that I don't want to be an Auror. I want to be a Healer. I want to help people not play hero. What I want to do with my life isn't your business." Harry said trying to move past him.

Ron grabbed him, "Don't walk off on me like I'm dirty or something. You did enough of that last year. I'm the pureblood, you're the dirty little Halfblood who thinks everyone ought to worship you."

Harry shoved him off, "No. You're the one who thinks everyone should worship me. You think I should play all the time and make Hermione do my work as well as yours. You think you'll be greater then your brothers if you stick with me. You try to bring me down all the time because you're jealous! You've got a family! You've got parents! Siblings! I'd trade everything I've got to have my parents back. I can't do it! I'd rather be poor and have a family then rich and isolated. Maybe you're right. Maybe Draco and I have more in common then you and I ever will."

"You backstabbing little demon!" Ron tackled Harry and started punching him.

Harry could have used his magic to fight back but he honestly didn't care. He just lay there.

The Common Room echoed with shouts for Ron to stop.

It took sometime before Fred and George finally managed to drag Ron off him.

Two sets of running feet accompanied the slamming of the Fat Lady's portrait into the wall and her furious squawk of outrage.

Harry lay there, his spectacles smashed and the glass cutting his face. He felt blood mixed with tears that burn the cuts. Harry closed his eyes, he was so sick of this. He just wanted to disappear.

He didn't even open them when McGonagall's voice was heard.

"What's going on here? What's this I hear about Ronald beating up Harry?"

"It's true" Lavender piped up.

At least Harry thought it was her.

"Professor Ron accused Harry of being bent and fancying Malfoy. He beat him up when Harry tried to leave?"

More running.

"Sweet Merlin! What Happened?"

Nurse Pomfrey. Harry'd been in the infirmary too many times not to recognize her voice.

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

There was a sound of sniffing, "Someone's been drinking. RONALD!"

"Professor he took it from Fred and George!"

"We don't drink it. We're experimenting with it. We didn't even know he knew we had it. He stole it."

"Minerva, he's got not defensive wounds. He didn't try to defend or protect himself. Why? He could have."

Ron snarled, "Then he couldn't play victim."

"Ronald! You do know that any kind of harassment can result in a suspension?"

"He said I lived in a barn!"

"No he didn't!"

Neville? Harry wondered.

"He said just because someone said you lived in a barn didn't make it true. He never called your home a barn."

"Frederick, George escort your brother to my office. I'll be flooing your parents personally. Poppy is he alright? Is Potter unconscious?"

"No. He's just lying there. He's awake. He is just choosing to lie there."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He has some cuts from the glass from his broken spectacles. His nose might be broken, he'll have a brilliant shiner and it looks like he might have a loose tooth. Nothing that can't be fixed."

Except my heart, Harry thought. Letting people in gave them the power to hurt you. Knowing he could never be good enough for his relatives to love him hurt but friends were family you choose. Hermione said that once, and Ron had proved once again he wasn't good enough. If he didn't play by Ron's rules, he didn't belong. Had he ever belonged?

"Harry? Open your eyes. Please? I want to know you're alright?"

Harry ignored Hermione; it wasn't that he was really mad at her. He was just shutting himself down emotionally.

"Harry?"

"Talk to us mate?"

The Common Room echoed with begging voices but Harry just tuned them out.

The words 'you can't just bottle everything up.' Flashed through his mind. "Yes I can!" Harry said defiantly, "I can so! Watch me! No one is going to hurt me again. I won't let them. No one is getting close to me." He didn't realize he'd spoken out loud.

"Harry? It's safe. Ron's gone."

"He's been gone a long time. Maybe forever and I'm just realizing that. I was friends with someone who didn't exist." Harry muttered.

"Madam Pomfrey! I think he's hallucinating!"

He wasn't, Harry was sure he was thinking clearly.

XoooooX

Draco was heading to the Great Hall for dinner when he heard the sound or lack of sound. The corridor and the stairs had gone silent. Even the portraits had stopped talking.

He looked up to see Gryffindor coming down the staircase well minus Harry and the Weasleys. They were following Madam Pomfrey and a stretcher.

Draco blinked; lying motionless on the stretcher was a bruised and clearly battered Harry. He shouted, "NO!" shoving students Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff aside without prejudice. He skidded to a stop, his voice tight with anger. "Who did this? Was it the Weasel? Did that drunken arse do this?"

Granger shoved him, "It's your fault! If you'd stayed away from Harry this wouldn't have happened. Leave us alone."

Draco glared at her like she was dragon dung on his three hundred Galleon leather shoes and turned to look at Harry. "I'm sorry. I failed you. I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." He reached for Harry's hand.

XoooooX

Harry pulled his hand away without opening his eyes. "Forget it. Forget me."

XoooooX

Granger pushed him out of their way, "You heard him. Stop pretending to care."

Draco was furious, "Pretending? You think that's what this is? I owe him a life debt! I'm a pureblood. We take these things very seriously. He saved my life. We're friends. I told you Harry, you can't lock your pain inside it will escape. I won't let you push me away. Salazar's Cauldron! You're not getting rid of me Harry! You're my friend!"

Draco had never lost it like this before, he was practically shouting.

XoooooX

Severus had taken his place at the high table when he realized outside the Great Hall had gone silent.

Then he heard a voice.

"NO!"

Draco?

Shouting?

Then came murmured complaints.

And shouting between Granger and Draco.

Severus moved to his feet.

Entering the corridor to hear:

"Pretending? You think that's what this is? I owe him a life debt! I'm a pureblood. We take these things very seriously. He saved my life. We're friends. I told you Harry, you can't lock your pain inside it will escape. I won't let you push me away. Salazar's Cauldron! You're not getting rid of me Harry! You're my friend!"

Draco's words held anguish, pain and something more.

Severus almost couldn't breathe.

Harry was lying still on a conjured stretched followed by Gryffindor who looked as if they were going to his funeral.

As Severus looked at him he saw Harry screaming as Cedric was murdered.

A half-drowned Harry coughing and sputtering as he attempted to keep Ronald and Delacour's sister afloat.

Harry pale after being attacked by Dementors and nearly having his soul sucked out.

Harry defiant and raising his wand when he threatened to have Remus arrested.

Harry falling fifty feet when he was blown off his broom.

Harry right after arriving at Hogwarts following Dementors stopping the Hogwarts Express.

Harry shell-shocked and emerging from the Chamber of Secrets with an addled Lockhart, Ronald with a twisted ankle and a barely conscious Ginevra…

Harry after hearing Granger had been petrified.

Harry after finding multiple petrified students…

Harry being chased by a crazy Bludger…

Harry crumbled in the last chamber, the Philosopher's stone in his back pocket and Quirrell dead.

Harry's broom trying to kill him during his first match…

Lily's crumbled form and Harry screaming in his crib…

The look on Draco's face…

He swallowed; certain a million emotions and expressions had escaped his mask, "What happened?"

His godson glared, "That drunken git attacked Harry! He came to your office during lunch and tried to see Harry I turned him off and told him to sober up."

"You knew Weasley was drunk and didn't report it?" Severus snapped.

Draco flinched, "I didn't want trouble I told him to back off or I would tell. He was upsetting Harry. He'd been sleeping peacefully and started to sound distressed. I had more important things to worry about then one drunken useless git. I was worried about Harry. We ate lunch we went to class and I forgot about it until I saw him just now."

Severus turned his wrath on Granger, "You're both supposed to be prefects. Where did that idiot get alcohol?"

"His useless rule-breaking brothers! He took it!" Granger whinged.

Severus scoffed, "I knew that Weasley would prove a far worse prefect then Fred and George. You don't have any more guts to tell off Ron then Remus did to Black and Potter! Lily would have strung him up by his ears and delivered him directly Minerva. If I had a galleon for every time some foolish person compared you to Lily I'd be rich!"

"It doesn't take a genius to know you were in love with her." Granger retorted.

Severus recoiled, "That's just sick."

Granger glared, "Because she was a Mudblood and you're a Slytherin?"

"No!" Severus snapped, "Because she was like a sister. If you had a brother or had someone like a brother would you ever be sexually attracted to them?"

Granger looked ill, "Of course not. Then why do you hate Harry's father so much?"

"Not that it's any of your business Granger but despite his status as a hero when he died, in school he was a bully. Lily called him a little toerag. He followed her around like a little puppy dog hoping for crumbles of her affection. She didn't pay him any attention until he broke down when he received an owl one morning that his mother had passed away from a heart attack. I never thought he was good enough but I loved her like a sister and I wanted her to be happy.

She got together with Potter when we weren't speaking. My mother didn't come get me from King's Cross. Her dad drove us both home because we lived in the same village. He told her to walk me inside. We found my parents dead. After that I lived with them like a son. Her dad always wanted a son and there I was alone in the world. He once hoped we'd marry but he decided that wouldn't work. He saw how happy she was with James Potter and he gave his consent.

He asked me what I thought of him. I told him that James was bright and had a brilliant future. That he would try to buy Lily the moon if she wanted it and still have money to raise an army of kids. I never told Mr. Evans what James was like in school, he wouldn't have wanted to know. When James was with Lily he was a different person, kinder, gentler and thoughtful. I was a fool. Now why don't you grow up and stop blaming others for your mistakes! You're a prefect! You should have turned Ronald in friend or no friend. He could have poisoned himself. Instead he tried to turn your other best friend's face into ground beef. You have that on your conscience and I hope you don't brush it off."

Severus removed Harry's spectacles and repaired them, folding them gently and placing them in the boy's hand. "You'll be alright. I promise."

XoooooX

Draco hadn't known that his godfather had found his parents dead. The compassion and affection in the small gesture of repairing Harry's glasses and the words brought him back. Back to the day he blew up a potions lab and woke to hear his godfather's voice saying the same words, 'you'll be alright. I promise.'

Draco was silent as he followed Nurse Pomfrey, Harry's stretcher and Uncle Sev to the infirmary. He wasn't going to leave Harry until he was sure that the former Gryffindor Seeker would be fine and the boy listened to him. He wasn't going to abandon Harry because the boy told him to. He was more honourable than that.

If he were honest, his concern, it went beyond life debt. He wanted to strangle the weasel and torture Harry's Muggle relatives. He was going to prove to Harry that he wasn't going anywhere and that Harry couldn't send him away. He was going to prove that he was worthy of being Harry's friend, worthy of his trust.

Draco Malfoy was Harry Potter's friend FINALLY and nothing was going to change that.

XoooooX

Severus had seen Harry look worse before but that was before he'd allowed himself to feel any sort of affection for the boy. He paced as Poppy tended to Harry.

Draco looked both worried and furious at the same time, the same look he'd seen on Lucius' face when he'd found him cradling Lily's lifeless body. Yet there was something else in that look.

Pomfrey finished treating Harry's injuries, "Physically, he's fine. In a few hours you'd never know he'd been hurt. He's acting like he's locked in his own head. When I prodded his black eye he should have moved away or made a noise that implied he was in pain. He did neither. You're right he needs to see a mind healer."

"Harry's not crazy!" Granger exclaimed indignantly.

Pomfrey glared at her, "I never implied he was. He'd had a 'friend' turn on him twice and the second time that person physically assaulted him. That will leave scars. I'm surprised you wouldn't know that."

Draco seemed to ignore them and sat beside Harry's bed.

XoooooX

Draco's fists were clenched, "You better know you can't just stop being my friend. I'm not taking no for an answer. We're friends Harry. Remember that. I'm not going to abandon you because you order me to. Slytherin's wand! Pushing me away would be cruel. You're not cruel. I may owe you a life debt but that's not the important part. What's important is that I'm here and I'm mad because you've been hurt. I'm not mad you didn't defend yourself. I can guess why you didn't though I'm sure there are a handful of reasons."

From Harry's still form came a sniffle that was barely audible.

Draco looked up to see a single tear slid down a pale cheek.

A hand moved closer to a pocket and touched it, lips silently mouthing words.

Before Draco could react, Harry had cast a sleep spell on himself

Draco was furious, due to their potions lesson they had become closer. Harry had confided in him. Now he was being pushed away because of weasel and it hurt. It hurt more then finding out his father not only didn't love his mother but also was in love with someone he looked up to, his godfather.

He felt as if someone had ripped his mask away and he couldn't make another one. He would have to fight to reearn trust he didn't deserve to have lost. He felt raw, exposed, and empty…

XoooooX

Severus moved to squeeze Draco' shoulder gently, "He'll be alright."

"All the progress we made together is ruined." Draco said almost too quiet to hear.

"You'll just have to find a way for him to open up again." Severus said simply but it sounded far more easily then it could ever hope to be.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Ch 10 Sev's stubborness & Lily's temper

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that son play this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Severus' stubbornness, Lily's temper

Harry woke, his eyes opening slowly.

"You're awake."

Harry blinked sleepily but all he could see was a black blob.

His spectacles were placed in his hand.

"Are you hungry?"

Harry put on his glasses and leaned up on his elbow just to see who was talking.

Snape…

Just behind him curled up on the next bed was Draco.

Why?

"No. I'm not." He turned away, intent on drifting away again.

XoooooX

"You're just as stubborn as Lily. If something happened that she didn't like she did her best to ignore it. She didn't like that I hung out with Muggle-hating Slytherins. She lectured me once and then proceeded to ignore my so-called friends. That is until the day your father and grandfather decided to bully me because they were bored. I was minding my own business and studying. Before I could react I was hanging upside down, they were using a spell I created." Severus said quietly, he hated racking up painful memories but he was trying to get through to the boy.

"Who cares?"

Severus resisted the urge to shake him, "I would have thought you'd like to hear stories of your parents. I can't tell you fairy tales like Albus or Sirius. I can't gloss over the truth like Remus. All I can offer is the truth. Merlin I wish you would pay attention!" he ran a hand through his hair, "Lily did what any sister or best friend would do, she told them to stop and called James a toerag. Of course James dropped me at once, as if he'd forgotten me and was more interested in your mother. Sirius wasn't pleased with the end to his fun. He accused me of liking Lily as more then a friend, he accused me of being less of a man because I had to be defended by a girl."

A yawn sounded behind his back.

"What happened?"

Severus winced, "I lost my temper at Sirius, I forgot I wasn't addressing his mad cousin Bellatrix or something. I yelled that I didn't need a Mudblood girl to defend me."

Harry snorted, "Good going. I'm sure she was pleased her best friend called her that."

Severus cursed under his breath in Gaelic before continuing, "Of course she was mad. She wouldn't speak to me and I was too cowardly to apologize."

His godson was sitting up; he could hear the sheets rustle.

"What happened?"

Severus sighed, "I ended up seeing Lucius. James' mother died and Lily helped him through it. They fell in love. I never apologized. I should have but I didn't. Sirius tricked me into following Remus into the Whomping Willow. James saved me from being attacked and Remus from being expelled or put down for attacking another student by stopping me before either could happen. James apologized and swore he had nothing to do with it, that if anything happened to me Lily wouldn't forgive him. He seemed honest; I had to promise to keep it a secret. I hated owing him of all people a life debt. I blamed Remus and Sirius instead. Sirius would laugh and Remus swore he knew nothing but how was I to know?

As for your mother, she ignored me until her father told her to walk me in. I had little love for my parents, I probably feel as much for them as you do regarding Petunia and her ox of a husband. We found my parents dead. I did cry, embarrassing for a sixteen year old soon to be Sixth Year. Her parents wouldn't hear of me living in that house alone, I was moved into their guest bedroom. The shock of seeing my parents' dead brought us back together as friends. It was like nothing changed, like I had never called her a Mudblood. I was still sneaking off for dates with Lucius. He sent a house elf to fetch me."

"Then what?" Draco asked, sounding curious.

"We graduated. Lily was engaged to James. Your parents were Bonded in October Draco, Lily and James had a church wedding to satisfy her parents the next month and then were Bonded before Christmas. By my nineteenth birthday both Narcissa and Lily revealed they were pregnant. They'd conceived on their respective honeymoons. Lily ended up working until her seventh month before going on maternity leave from the Department of Experimental Charms."

Severus sighed, "By then not only was the Dark Lord on his usual rampage he'd heard the prophecy and had decided it was regarding you. When he decided that I ran to Lily and told her. Lily called James' family home pretentious and refused to live there. Albus' mother had rented a cottage from the Potters ages ago and continued renting it. He heard Lily insist she wouldn't live at the Abbey and offered to stop renting the cottage. Lily fell in love with it, never knowing the tragedy it had known. She spent hours fixing it up, she was puttering around the nursery when I told her that the Dark Lord wanted to kill you. At first she scoffed and then realized I was serious. Immediately, she ordered James home. She told him that Voldemort wanted you dead. He believed her, trust me brother I may have been but Lily was like an avenging goddess that day, beautiful and terrible to behold."

XoooooX

Harry wanted them both to just go away! He didn't want to hear about his parents. How his mother was an angel and his father was like Dudley.

He tried to shut Snape out but he couldn't…

XoooooX

"They went into hiding after that. It would have been too dangerous for me to be their secret keeper. James and I had a somewhat amicable relationship. I would secretly pass on what little I knew of the Dark Lord's plans. James knew everything I passed on to the Dark Lord regarding Albus." Severus said, almost talking to himself. "You could say I was playing both sides. Actually," he cast a privacy charm around the three of them, "it was James' idea for me to become a Death Eater. Considering that I had hung out with them in school my joining their ranks would have been believable. He made a joke that he save me for a reason and it was to do my part to protect the Wizarding world. He became an Auror and I was his informant. Lucius knew that I was too soft to be a real Death Eater whether he knew I was a spy for anyone he never said. When the Dark Lord decided you were the babe of prophecy I begged him for months to reconsider. He laughed at me, finally he promised if Lily didn't fight him that she could live."

"You said when she heard that the Dark Lord wanted Harry dead she was like an avenging goddess…" Draco said sound almost confused.

"She was, she would never have stood aside and let anyone hurt her baby. Not even when she…" Severus balled his fists, discussing the baby was too painful and not what Harry needed to hear, "The Dark Lord wouldn't spare her. I couldn't stand against the Dark Lord. The Ministry was stretched too thin and of course the Potters were in hiding. Plus there was a spy or many in the Ministry camp. It wasn't James, he'd been asked to join the Dark Lord, and his Bonding to a Muggleborn would be 'forgiven'. He of course refused. Lily told the Dark Lord to go and not to let the wards hit him on the way out."

Harry finally seemed to speak, "What does that phrase mean? 'Don't let the wards hit you on the way out'?"

Severus laughed, "Think of it as the Wizarding equivalent of 'Don't let the door hit you on the way out.' However, if you were expelled from a home or a place of business, the wards could be tuned to lock you out. It's a polite after a fashion warning to leave before the wards throw you out."

"Oh." And Harry became silent once more.

Severus sighed, "Draco, got to the Owlry and bring me Harry's owl."

Harry bolted up, "You leave Hedwig alone!"

Severus snorted, "I'm not going to hurt her. Bring a Hogwarts owl as well."

Harry glared at him, "What do you want with my owl?"

Severus sighed, "I don't want them. You're going to use them."

"Why? Whom would I be writing to?"

Severus restrained himself from rolling his eyes; Harry was going to give him a headache. "To my least favourite people in the world. The Ministry won't deal with the Dark Lord or Pettigrew until they are forced to. Sirius needs to return. He should contact Rita Skeeter and tell his side of the story of what happened the night your parents were killed. Then he turns himself over to his cousin Andromeda's daughter who is an Auror. Remus needs to come look after you."

Harry glared, "I'm just fine on my own thank you."

"No you're not. Godfather or not, Sirius is in no shape to take care of you. He maybe a decent Auror but he was and probably still is completely clueless with children of any age. I'd take you in but I don't think you'd like that." Severus closed his eyes, "Only a blind person wouldn't realize you've already formed a Bond with Remus." Remus, one of his least liked persons and yet who he would have been joint godfather to Harry's unborn sister. Had he been faster and could have stopped the Dark Lord, everything might have been different.

"I'm not writing so there!" Harry said stubbornly. "I don't need anyone."

Severus snorted, "I thought that too. When I realized my parents hated me. My mother ran away from the Wizarding World for reasons I still don't understand. She ended up with my unemployed drunk of a father. I suppose she hated me because my being a wizard made her a freak or at least the mother of one. My father hated us and used any means to show his displeasure. It wasn't until I met your mother and her parents that I learned that people need people. I found a family and a best friend without looking for one. They took me in and with the exception of your aunt treated me like family. Your grandparents were wary about Lily going away to Hogwarts but were comforted that I would be with her."

"I don't care what you or anyone else thinks! I don't need anyone but my books." Harry said viciously. "I don't need or want any friends. No one is going to hurt or betray me again."

There was a loud crash and then squawks.

Harry turned to see Hermione standing there stricken. Beside her was Draco with an owl perched on either shoulder.

Harry crossed his arms, "I'm not writing Sirius or Remus. I don't need either of them."

"Either you will or I will. I'll do it if I have to forge your handwriting. Do you want Sirius to be on the run forever? Accused of a crime he might not of committed?" Severus said harshly. "I might be able to convince the defense instructor to leave his post early. What better opportunity for Remus then to be already here?"

Hermione scoffed, "You help them? You wanted them both arrested."

Severus glared at her, "I'm allowed to make mistakes. I allowed my hatred to override my good judgement. I wasn't talking to you. I'd sooner die then let Harry go back to Petunia's."

Hermione snorted, "It's not your place to decide where he goes. He has to go there. They are his family."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Have you forgotten already that Ron said they lock me up? That they starve me? You want me to return there? One of these days I'll overstay my welcome and I'll end up dead. Then everyone will be happy."

Severus stared at him in horror, "You think they would kill you?"

XoooooX

"They've threatened to abandon me. To send me to an orphanage. Marge said they should have drowned me like unwanted puppies."

Draco was clearly horrified, "You wouldn't fight back?"

Harry laughed, "What for? To prolong the inevitable? If I'd defended myself against Ron it would have been my fault we fought."

"That's not true! Ron's in big trouble. Some of us snuck up to McGonagall's office and listened. Ginny was worried. Dennis and Colin went with her. I think Dean, Lee and Seamus did too. Ron's been sent home for a while. Although its not against the rules for persons of age to have liquor by not hiding it or having proper precautions Fred and George have two nights of detention, Ron's suspended for an unwarranted attack on you and also for clearly violating the no harassment policy." Hermione said quietly. "If McGonagall hadn't sent for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I'm sure Ron would have gotten a Howler again."

"I don't care if he gets a dozen howlers. Ron's no friend of mine." Harry said woodenly, "I don't need friends or pity."

"I'm not your friend out of pity!" Hermione said indignantly.

"No you're my 'friend' out of a desire to escape your Muggleborn background. Being my friend gives you political clout so you can rewrite Wizarding society according to your whims." Harry said cruelly, "If it weren't for me no one would have joined your pathetic little free the elves movement. You saw what being freed did to Winky. I wouldn't wish that on everyone. The other House elves treat you and Dobby like you've got a disease or something."

XoooooX

Knowing that Harry was working up to saying something he'd regret as surely as he regretted calling Lily a Muggleborn he cast a nonverbal silencing spell on Harry. Severus sighed, "I will not let you sabotage your relationship with Granger. I may not like her but she didn't abandon you during the Triwizard Tournament. She stuck by you when no one else did. Why? Because she didn't have any friends before you, I know because I was sent to retrieve her previous school records. She is brilliant, straight fives every quarter in her Muggle School. Her parents worked long hours as dentists. Instead of having a real babysitter she was looked after by a woman studying to be a teacher. Instead of playing at the park or learning to swim Granger was taught a variety of subjects from a young age. She was a research project, a created genius is what the woman called her."

Granger turned red, "That has nothing to do with anything. Ms. Sinclair didn't make me a witch. She may have encouraged my reading and study about my age level but I was already capable of it."

Severus ignored her, "Unless she's being paid to be your friend, you're the only one she's ever had. I don't see her abandoning you. I won't let you push her or Draco away. You're being childish and lashing out at everyone, especially those who care about you. You lost Ronald, who cares? You've got Draco. He hasn't left your side since he found out you were hurt. Ronald is lucky he was removed from the castle. Otherwise I'm sure Draco might have caused him an injury."

"Of course I would!" Draco said taking a seat beside Harry, even though the younger teen's body language was clear that he wasn't welcome.

Harry glared at him.

Draco shrugged, "Just because I want to make him pay for hurting doesn't mean I won't do it. It doesn't mean I will. He can't get away with hurting you."

Severus glared at Harry, "Now are you going to write to them or should I tell Granger to? I'm sure they'd listen if she wrote them that you needed them."

Harry's expression was murderous.

Granger seemed to swallow, "I'd write them if I thought it was the right things to do."

Harry held out his hand stiffly.

Severus handed him parchment and a quill, setting the inkpot on the small table next to the bed Harry and Draco were sitting on.

XoooooX

Furious that the choice was being taken away from him, Harry scrawled two notes, one to Sirius begging him to come back. That he had to turn himself in now that Wormtail was in custody so he could have a fair trial. Then he reluctantly asked Remus to come to Hogwarts because Professor Snape had gone crazy and insisted he needed a real guardian and who better then a friend of his parents that he already had a relationship with.

He shoved the letters at Snape.

XoooooX

Severus glanced at them and then gave the letter to Sirius to Harry's owl and the letter to Remus to the school owl. "Take them directly to the recipients. Wait for replies."

The owls glared at him and then took off.

Severus glanced at Granger, "Do Harry a favour. Go down to the kitchens and ask for breakfast for the four of us. We have to talk." Then he turned his attention to Harry, "and you will listen.

Granger left in a manner that was clearly reluctant.

Severus sighed, "I'm trying to look after you."

Harry opened his mouth forgetting the silencing charm cast on him.

Severus held out a hand, "I left you in Petunia's care knowing she hated our kind. That was a mistake. So was treating you like a young James, I didn't want to remember any of it. Not that it was James' idea for me to spy. Not that Lily was my friend. Especially not that…" he'd held Lily's lifeless body in his arms and knowing he'd failed both Lily and her daughter… "It was wrong of me, to want to forget my first and best friend so much that I practically traumatised her son. Not only that I firmly told Draco to leave you alone. I…didn't want you two to be friends."

Draco stared at him as if he hadn't seen him before.

"I hate honesty but I hate lies more. Someone once said that love makes liars of us all."

Harry recoiled as if he'd been struck.

Severus ignored them both, "I won't let Petunia hurt you again."

Granger ran back in, gasping, "Breakfast will be here in a few minutes. Winky and Dobby are bringing it."

Severus went on, "I know you feel like you can't trust anyone. I can understand that. Perhaps, not for the same reasons but I stopped trusting anyone after your mother died. I hated the world. I blamed everyone including myself for her death. If I hadn't been with Lucius. If only I'd been there, I could have stopped him. Now it's, if I'd guessed that Pettigrew was the spy Sirius was looking for. I hated Sirius so much already it was easy to blame him for Lily's death. I wanted him punished. I wanted him dead. When the person I was really angry with was myself."

Breakfast arrived and everyone began to eat.

Severus summoned two potions, "here. This one is a nutrition potion and this one would be a vitamin one. It will help you recover from Petunia's starving."

Harry started to eat, ignoring him.

Severus shook his head, "And Lily said I was the most stubborn person she knew." Then he laughed, "We must have been siblings, because you have my stubbornness and her temper but James' Quidditch skills. Because Merlin knows neither Lily or I could fly."

XoooooX

Harry was sick of crying, he was not going to be taken in. It didn't matter how nice any of them were, he wouldn't trust them farther then he could hit a Bludger.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	11. Ch 11 Wolf versus Grim

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that son play this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 11- Wolf versus Grim

Remus stormed into Hogwarts making his way to the infirmary. His amber eyes falling on the boy curled up on the only occupied bed. He stalked over to it.

"Remus?"

He turned frowning at the familiar voice.

There was Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't know what to do with that boy. He won't leave that bed. He won't talk and only eats if Severus bullies him into it."

Remus sighed, "What happened? His letter didn't explain." He tugged the crumpled piece of parchment out of the pocket of his ragged robe.

"He's been suffering from terrible nightmares since Cedric's murder." Nurse Pomfrey said quietly.

Remus nodded, he'd read about Cedric Diggory's murder in the Daily Prophet.

"He returned changed. He refuses to be an Auror. He changed his options, dropping Divination and taking up Ancient Runes. He's two years behind those who took it sooner like Ms. Granger or Mr. Malfoy. He spends most of his time in the library. Potter even quit his House Quidditch team."

Remus blinked, "He did what?" Harry loved Quidditch just like James, "Why did he give it up?"

"There was a verbal altercation between Potter, Ronald Weasley and Mr Malfoy before the match. Potter didn't want to fly. He said some things were more important than Quidditch. Malfoy said that was true but all things in moderation or something like that. Weasley was furious he'd want to quit. Harry flew because the Gryffindor Team didn't have a reserve. He wasn't paying attention and didn't want to play. Mr. Malfoy challenged him for the Snitch. The loser had to quit the team. Mr. Malfoy spotted the snitch and went into a dangerous dive that might have killed him. Mr. Potter ended up saving him but declared he was too much of a liability to remain on the team and quit. Now strangely enough they're friends. Severus has been in here often. He even spent the night in here in one of my terribly uncomfortable wooden chairs. Mr. Malfoy wouldn't leave either."

Remus blinked, "Harry and Draco Malfoy are…friends?"

Nurse Pomfrey nodded, "Odd isn't it? Ms. Granger comes in between classes to check on him but he ignores her or tell her to go away."

"I thought they were inseparatable." Remus said more to himself then to her.

"So did everyone else. It got rocky after Potter's name came out of the cup. Most people thought he cheated."

Remus snorted, "Harry? Cheat? That's laughable."

Nurse Pomfrey shrugged, "It's happened before. When the Chamber of Secrets was opened during his second year it was revealed that he was a Parselmouth. Students around here started believing he was the Heir of Slytherin despite being a Gryffindor and best friends with a Muggleborn."

"So Cedric's murder made him turn over a new leaf? He's studying more and doesn't want to waste time playing Quidditch?"

Nurse Pomfrey shrugged, "It seems so. Well Ronald Weasley hated him for it. Severus was experimenting teaching his students to make various sleeping potions and then testing them. Using dream orbs to see if nightmares affected them during naps. Apparently he's working with Lord Malfoy to convince the Board of Governors that they need a group of Mind Healers to help the students who were present during the Third Task deal with the trauma of watching Cedric's murder. Harry had a nightmare; even casting a spell that forced one to wake from a potion-induced sleep Harry wouldn't wake. Draco noticed something was wrong and woke him."

Remus was stunned, Ron was furious Harry wanted to study? Neither of his friends noticed he was having a nightmare in class? "Then what happened?"

"Harry was overwrought. Draco took him to Severus' office and Severus excused the class early. They called him down. He drifted off to sleep. However Ronald showed up drunk and demanded to see Harry. It sparked another nightmare and Draco turned him off. They ate lunch, went to class and Harry spent his free period in the library. He went up to the Tower to drop of his books before dinner. Apparently Ronald was drunker, tried to pick a fight. He started yelling about Harry's relatives making him live in a room with bars on the windows and starving him. Then Ronald accused him of being bent. Bent for Mr. Malfoy of all people"

"You've got to be joking."

Remus turned, "Hi Sirius."

Nurse Pomfrey let out a small scream, "Sirius Black!"

Remus sighed, "Harry owl you too?"

Sirius growled, "Like I wouldn't come if Harry was in trouble I was here for most of the tournament."

Nurse Pomfrey looked like she would faint from terror.

Remus patted her shoulder, "He's a bear at times but he's an innocent one. Why don't you go tell Severus we're here? I'm sure we have a lot to talk about."

Sirius scowled, "Why would I want to talk to _Snivellius_? He tried to have me Kissed."

Remus glared, "And you tried to use me to kill him. He still hates me. I was never less then nice to him. All though I should have done as Lily said told you and James to leave him the fuck alone."

Sirius sneered, "Does Moony have a crush on _Snivellius_?"

Remus snorted, "As if. You've known I was bent for years. Now you care because you think I've got the hots for Snape? You're mad. He'd never look my way anyway. I'm so not his type. Nor is he mine for your information. Give it a rest."

"You better not have turned Harry bent." Sirius growled.

Remus sniffed, "That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard you say. I couldn't make him gay and I certainly wouldn't come on to James and Lily's son. Are you crazy? He's the right age to be my son."

Sirius sneered, "Who would have kids with a werewolf?"

Remus reeled back as if he'd been hit, "You don't mind I'm bent because that means all the more girls for you. Now you're nasty because you walk in halfway through a conversation regarding Ron's theory Harry's bent for Draco? So what if he is? James and Lily accepted me. Why wouldn't they have accepted Harry?"

"Lily accepted I was as well. Nice to see you both." Came the dry tones of Severus Snape, Hogwarts' resident Potions Master and Head of Slytherin.

Sirius sneered, "If it isn't Snivellius."

Severus winced, "Its Professor Snape now. We're not here about me. We're here about Harry. He's shutting down emotionally and that's going to destroy him."

"Why would you care?"

Remus sighed, "He's being a right git. He's mad because Pomfrey said Harry was accused of being bent. Siri thinks it's my fault. I'm no monster. If Harry is bent that won't change how proud I am of him. Is it true he's studying a lot and gave up Quidditch?"

Severus nodded, "Draco's trying to talk him back onto the team."

"You can tell that Dark Arts loving twit to stay the hell away from my godson." Sirius snarled.

Severus laughed, "I'll be telling Draco no such thing. He wouldn't listen to me if I did. Harry's refusing to go to classes. He says he doesn't need friends and he only owled you two because I forced him." His tone turned serious, "He's emotionally shutting down. He hopes Petunia will kill him. Your precious godson has a death wish. Does that get through your head Black? He wants to die. I for one am not going to let him give up. He wanted to be a healer. He wanted to help people. Now he's given up. Pettigrew's in custody but the Ministry is stalling. They've got the Dark Lord too because I handed him off. Now if you want to actually help Harry you're going to do as I say."

Sirius snorted, "I'll let you lead me around when the sun dies."

Remus punched him, with a clean left hook. "You will listen or so help me I'll hand you over to the Ministry myself."

Sirius was silent as he rubbed his jaw.

Severus nodded, "You will invited Rita Skeeter for an interview on what really happened the night James and Lily died. Then you'll allow Andromeda's daughter to escort you to the Ministry. Lucius will push for a trial. He's already trying to push for the ministry to stop stalling and deal with the Dark Lord and Wormtail. We need to prove that Petunia been abusing Harry. Right now, Black you are person non grata with the Ministry. Even if they declare you free, there is no way someone just released from Azkaban after a twelve-year sentence and over two years on the run is going to be allowed to have custody of their precious saviour. So you can either whinge or play ball."

The problem was Sirius was a Black and the one thing they hated most was to play ball. Severus knew that. Andromeda ran off and Bonded to the most unsuitable person according to her family. Narcissa loved Sirius' younger brother only to be forced to Bond to her eldest sister's former betrothed. Now she spent most of her days in bed. The Mad Bellatrix had Bonded to Rodolphus but she followed the Dark Lord around sighing like a love sick teen.

"So," Remus asked quietly, "Who gets Harry?"

Severus shrugged, "Not sure yet. Andromeda said never to trust her cousin with kids."

Sirius groaned, "She'll hold the broom incident over me forever."

Remus was curious, "Broom incident?"

Severus snorted, "He had to watch Nymphadora for an hour. Annie got called into to St. Mungos and Ted wasn't off yet. Their daughter got a hold of Sirius' broom and tried to fly it. She was two. Ended up with a shattered arm and a concussion."

"She still changing her face and hair all the time?" Sirius seemed…curious?

Severus sighed, "That has nothing to do with Harry."

Remus waved his hand, "ignore him. He'll figure out what's important eventually."

"Stop talking like I'm not here. I can here you and you're giving me a headache. Just go away all of you. I didn't want you to come anyway."

Remus turned towards Harry, the boy clearly hadn't moved since he entered the infirmary. Harry hadn't even opened his eyes. "What's wrong pup?"

Severus was not surprised Harry'd been eavesdropping as it were. "How long have you been listening?"

A snort came from the bed, "Long enough to known my own godfather hates me and blames Remus for my being a poof."

Sirius growled, "So you are one?"

Harry's only visible hand clenched, "So what if I am? You going to try to beat it out of me too? Go ahead. Maybe you'll do my Aunt and Uncle a favour and remove me so they don't have to bother."

Remus stared at the kid in horror; "You don't think it's wrong to like another guy do you?"

"Don't care." Harry mumbled, "Not letting anyone in again. Go away and let me sleep."

"No!" Severus said quietly but firmly, "You're leaving the infirmary. The only injuries you still have are emotional scars. There is a family apartment near mine. Until you start dealing with issues you're going to stay there. Trust me, Remus is a former prefect and professor. If he says get up you will. Get up. You already have one day of make up homework."

"Severus are you in there?"

Remus turned half shocked at the voice.

Severus glanced at the doorway. "Ted? Thank Merlin. Mind Healing is not my field. Yet I'm afraid since we talked Harry's condition has worsened. He was attacked by someone he thought was a friend."

"What kind of attack?"

"Physical and emotional."

"Oh hell."

Sirius growled, "My godson is not seeing a quack."

"Nice to see you too Sirius. I'll be sure to let Annie know you think I'm a quack." Ted said in an annoyed tone.

"Annie? Wait you're the one who Bonded to her."

Remus groaned, "Took you that long? If Harry needs to see him, he needs to see him. I'll do anything to help."

Ted grinned, "That settles it. Harry's guardian should be the one who is willing to fight for Harry. Even against Harry himself. Sirius isn't mature enough to handle a child of any age. It was either Remus or Severus, Annie and I discussed it."

Sirius said scornfully, "Go ahead, give Remus Harry. It's the only cub he's likely to have."

Harry said up and glared,, "This is why I don't have friends. They turn on you."

Severus shrugged, "Sometimes you find that a former enemy can make a good friend. When Lily and I were young, there were two boys who couldn't stand each other. They would circle each other on the playground yelling terrible things. Then one day they just launched at each other. The fought for like six minutes before the teachers noticed and separated them. While waiting to be seen by the principal they shook hands and became fast friends. Trust me, a Slytherin's loyalty is hard to gain but if you win it they'll be as protective as a cobra familiar."

"I forbid Harry to be friends with a Malfoy." Sirius snarled.

Harry shrugged, "I don't need any friends."

"Pah! Everyone needs friends. How about that brilliant Muggleborn?"

"Better with books than people."

"She stood by you were no one else would." Severus reminded him gently.

"So?" Harry spat, "She's probably just my friend for the fame too."

There was the sound of someone bursting into tears.

Then strong sure strides crossed the room.

Harry looked up.

Draco stood there shaking with anger, his hand coming up and crashing against the younger teen's cheek. "I'm sorry but you needed it. I may not like Granger but you've got no right to hurt her because you're hurting. I care about you Harry. I'm furious that Weasel attacked you. You're not acting like the Harry I because friends with. You're lashing out at everyone who cares for you and that is going to stop."

Harry glared at him, "Why do you care?"

Draco turned pink, "Because…because after five years you finally accepted my hand. We're friends. You're the only competition I've got in the air. Salazar's Cauldron! You saved my life. There is no way I'm turning my back on you and letting you destroy your own."

Sirius wheezed, "You're barking mad. A Malfoy, friends with a Potter? Don't make me laugh."

Draco spun on him, "Shut your mouth! If all you're family have knives for tongues no wonder mother didn't want to see them again. If your brother was anything like you she must be crazy to mourn him like she does."

"You're acting like he's your lover."

Draco glared, "He's my _friend_. That's all. Either shut up or contribute something useful." He turned to his godfather, "If you let this useless excuse for a human being become guardian to Harry, I shan't forgive you. I would almost prefer you take him in. Though Professor Lupin can't afford decent robes he probably would make an excellent parent."

Sirius snorted, "Who knows."

"Lily did."

Every face turned towards Severus.

The potion master looked as if he'd been deflated, "Lily chose us to be godparents to Harry's sister. She trusted us. She knew that having another baby while in hiding was dangerous and yet she wanted her. It didn't matter that Remus and I were away on separate fact-finding missions; she wanted us to give the magic that would protect her daughter and to be her guardians if anything happened to her and James."

Sirius growled, "You're insane. James wouldn't have trusted you with his child. He hated you."

Remus spoke up, "No he didn't. I'd come over to find them closeted in James' office. Lily would smile and say that seeing her best friend and her Bondmate getting along so well was wonderful."

A sound of hyperventilating came from the bed, "I…had…a…sister…?"

Severus reached out to reassure him only for him to visibly flinch, "She wasn't born yet. Lily was only three or four months."

"Yet…another…person…dead…because…of…me..."

Draco scoffed, "Don't be so melodramatic. Did you make the prophecy? Did you decide it revolved around you? Were you the one who cast the Killing Curse? No of course not! It sounds like she wasn't even born yet. Stop acting like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders. Yes it's sad you're an orphan, that you lost your parents and a sister in the same hour. Feeling sorry for yourself doesn't change anything. I don't know what it's like to be an orphan, but I do know what it's like to have a mother who won't look at you and a father who is never around. Uncle Sev sees more of father then I do."

Severus coughed, "Draco, that's enough."

Harry sighed, 'I told him being rich doesn't mean your life is perfect."

"Told who?" Remus asked softly.

Hermione Granger answered before Harry did, "Ron, he told Ron."

"I see." Ted said quietly.

Draco held out his hand, "Please? Wouldn't you rather sleep in a more comfortable bed? There is no reason for you to stay here."

Harry muttered, "sleep on a cot in a cupboard or an old convertible child's bed you don't pay attention."

Severus stared at him, "You mean those cribs that turn into a toddler bed? Petunia makes you sleep on that?"

Harry shrugged, "it's not so bad. It's better then the cot in the cupboard."

Draco took Harry's hand, "Not so bad? They made you sleep in a cupboard! That's heinous. Its all kinds of wrong. You'll never sleep in those conditions again." Something flashed in his eyes as he tugged on Harry's hand, "Come on."

Harry didn't move.

Draco sighed, "You've got two options; either stand up and come with us or I pick you up and carry you like a girl."

Harry glared, "I maybe a whinging crybaby poof but I'm not a girl! I won't be carried."

Draco glared right back; "You're leaving the infirmary if I have to carry you. I'm not going to let you curl up in a bed and hide like mother. You've got more fire in you then she does. I can't reach her but I'll be a penniless Muggleborn before I let you become just like her."

Harry tried to rip his hand away, "You can't tell me what to do!"

Draco laughed, "I'm a Malfoy, you're a Potter. I'm a rich pureblood heir to a title. You're a rich Halfblood who is heir to two titles. I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor. We may not be equals but we're damn close. Except in the air where you hand me my arse but you quit leaving me to rule the sky. That decision lacking in solid judgment may have pushed me ahead. In at least six generations no Potter has let a _Malfoy_ be better then they are. You saved my life, something no other _Potter_ has done. You decided to be my friend another choice that makes you different."

Severus snorted, "It makes him an Evans."

"A what?" Ted asked.

"No Black has been a Hufflepuff but two Tonks were Sorted there. An Evans would be friends with a Slytherin which isn't that different from being friends with a Malfoy." Severus said with a barely restrained smirk.

Ted laughed, "Lily was a friend of a Malfoy by proxy."

Severus flushed, "Ted!"

"It's true," the former Hufflepuff protested, "You're very friendly with a certain Malfoy as well as practically a brother to Lily Evans. That would make her practically family to a Malfoy."

Severus coughed, "You're ridiculous."

Remus chuckled, "I said I wasn't your type. I knew you were bent…"

"Oh shut up Lupin!" Severus grumbled.

Sirius looked ill, "You're all disgusting. Snivellius is getting stuffed Princess Lucy. Remus has the hots for some poor bloke. Now Harry thinks he's got the hots for Princess Lucy's son."

Harry was red faced, "I never said I liked Draco like that!"

Draco looked at him oddly, "You didn't say you didn't either and you admitted you were bent."

Harry scoffed, "You're a Slytherin and a Malfoy at that. No way you'd be interested in someone like me."

Severus coughed, "Why not? His father won't leave me alone and it's been over seventeen years. I'm not half Muggleborn, I'm half Muggle."

Sirius said scornfully, "Like that's worth bragging about? Being Princess Lucy's catamite?"

Draco didn't let go of Harry's hand, his shoulders shaking with tension, "You insult my father or my godfather again I will cut you into pieces and feed you to the Thestrals. My father is no princess and his name is _Lucius_ not Lucy. You are a homophobic git who wouldn't know love if it bit you in the arse. I don't know what Harry's father was thinking making you his godfather. My father loved Severus I know that. He made him part of the family, asking him to share his magic to protect me. Father and mother were forced to Bond they never had a choice. My godfather is no catamite. If father were free I'm certain he would ask Uncle Sev to Bond with him."

Ted was smirking and punched Severus playfully.

Severus sighed, having already been called a catamite recently by Annie, it didn't hurt as much coming from Sirius Black. "Technically Draco it's what I am. Your father is bonded to your mother and he has me on the side."

Draco scoffed, "A Bonding that is in name only. If it wasn't against the Malfoy code he would have severe the bond years ago."

Remus growled at Sirius, "Padfoot?

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're going back to the Ministry posthaste. If that's how you're going to treat Harry I don't want you anywhere near him." Remus moved closer menacingly. "I'll protect him with my life."

"Even from me?"

Remus snarled, "Especially from you. Harry's got enough issues without having to deal with you and your verbal cruelty."

Severus glared at him, "I think you should leave. Return your old house. Stay there until you have your interview with Skeeter and then you're turning yourself in. After that I don't care what you do. I had hoped you'd grown up some. I see you're still the dangerous, cruel bully you've always been. Some friend you are using Remus as a weapon to hurt me."

Remus winced, "So finally you believe me that I wasn't involved?"

Severus shrugged, "I was angry, I was saved by someone I couldn't stand. I knew that James was innocent. You were merely complacent in their bullying by not stopping it. You were guilt of other acts and all of the rage I felt boiled over and I had a hard time believing that you were neither involved or knew I was there at all. So I've got temper issues. I was made at James and Black and took it out on Lily. She eventually forgave me."

Draco seemed to ignore the bickering adults; he tugged on Harry's hand again, "You coming?"

Harry looked up at him, torn between wanting him to go and wanting to hear Draco say he wanted to be more then friends. He was being stupid, no one other then that creepy Ginny would want him and she was in love with a name.

"Come on." Draco tugged on Harry's hand harder, pulling him up on his feet. I think you forgot something important."

"What would that be?" Harry mumbled.

Draco grinned, "Who you really are."

Harry snorted.

Draco shrugged, "I'll make you remember even if you don't want to. You'll see. I'm not going to turn my back on you and let you curl up at die."

Somehow Harry seemed to have a hard time not believing him.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	12. Ch 12 to ride the wind

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that son play this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 12- to ride the wind

It was Saturday, the day after Draco had dragged Harry to the rooms he was to share with Remus for a while.

Harry yawned, stretched and bit and then tried to curl up with his pillow.

"You're awake. Good. Get up. We're going outside."

"No'm not." Harry muttered disagreeably.

"Don't make me drag you out in your pyjamas."

"Too cold."

"I'll dress you myself then."

Harry let out a moan, "Wouldn't dare."

A laugh sounded.

Harry wondered, exactly how many times in his life he'd heard Draco laugh? He pushed the thought away, hiding his face in his pillow.

"Will so. Now you're going to get up before I have to drag you out of bed."

Harry groggily sat up.

To his surprise and horror, Draco was standing there in his Quidditch kit tossing a snitch with his left hand and clutching a Firebolt in his right.

Harry shook his head, "Uh uh you aren't getting me up in the air."

"It's either you go flying with me or Granger is taking you into the kitchens to convince the house elves they want to be freed like Dobby." Draco said in a tone that was ambiguous as to whether it was a warning or a threat.

Harry groaned, "You're crazy, look what happened last time I flew? You almost killed yourself."

"You're not riding your Firebolt. You're riding mine, with me."

Harry turned beet red, "No way." Since when did Draco have a Firebolt? Had his father replaced his Nimbus 2001?

Draco grinned at him, "You saved me. Now it's my turn to save you."

"Don't need savin'." Harry mumbled.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Really? I think you do. Now get dressed. I'm stepping out long enough to be polite. I'm ordering breakfast for us so you better hurry. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine! Whatever!" Harry said childishly, as he extricated himself from his bed. "Now get out."

Draco smirked whistling an unfamiliar song as he made his way out of the room.

Harry too lazy to bathe cast a refreshing charm on himself before reluctantly dressing in his Quidditch kit. Slipping in his worn, ancient trainers he made his way to his bedroom door yawning.

"Professor, look who's up?"

"Morning pup."

Harry glanced at them groggily, "Morning for what it's worth."

Remus sighed, "The 'leave me alone, I loath all life including my own attitude' doesn't suit you."

"Just because you taught me for a year doesn't mean you know me." Harry muttered.

"Harry!" Draco snapped, "He's only trying to help."

"Don't need help." Harry grumbled.

Remus sighed, "You do. You're just scared to ask for it. When I walked onto the Hogwarts Express I wanted so badly to have a friend, just one and I would have been happy. Yet I was too shy and had such a low opinion of myself. I was passing carriages and searching for a place when your father called out and asked me to join them. He'd known Sirius and Peter forever. James, your father picked me out of all the other first years to be his friend, me, the disgusting dangerous werewolf. I grew up isolated, my parents both ashamed of me and hyper protective."

"So?"

Draco grabbed Harry's arm, "New rule. If you can't say anything nice you will be quiet. If you say one more self-deprecating or cruel thing I will hex you into silence and as your friend I would certainly rather not have to."

"Whatever."

"Harry!" Draco snapped.

"If we're going let's go before I decide to go back to bed."

"Oh no you won't." Draco said tugging him out the portrait door, "You're going flying."

Harry yawned and decided it was less exhausting to let Draco have his way.

Draco half led, half dragged him up the stairs from the dungeon and out of the castle towards the Quidditch pitch.

When they reached it, Draco let go of his Firebolt and it righted itself, hovering at his side at the right level to mount.

Draco mounted the broom; sitting a bit farther back then normal and patted black vanished wood, "Get on." His voice soft and inviting but his eyes were hard and commanding.

Reluctantly Harry mounted the broom.

An arm slipped around his waist, a firm body pressed tight to his back and Draco's left hand reached in front of Harry to grip the broom's handle.

"Close your eyes."

Harry did so automatically.

Thighs brushed his as they pushed off.

Cold fall wind whipped their cheeks as they soared.

Harry said quietly, "Don't let me fall."

Warm breath teased his bare neck and ruffled his hair.

"Never." Came the barely audible words.

Eyes closed and held snugly, Harry let out an involuntary sigh of contentment. He was floored, he felt…safe. SAFE! That was impossible. He knew better. He did. So why?

He felt the familiar feeling of a dive. His hands flailing wildly as he tried to find the broom handle to pull them out.

The last time he'd dived it was to save Draco…

They stopped mid- dive and levelled out.

Arms, two of them now were encircling him.

"It's alright. You're safe. I promised remember?"

Harry opened one eye and looked over his shoulder, muttering, "Promises are meant to be broken."

Draco snorted, "Not if they are sincerely given. I haven't saved you yet Harry. I won't let you fall. Do you remember our first match? I was lording over you because I had the newer broom. You had an older model but you had a year's worth of experience on me. Despite having mad Bludger that tried to kill you, you still got the snitch. Merlin Harry, for all my childishness you always seemed more mature, sometimes even aloof to my attacks. Then there was dueling club. I tried everything to make you back down, quit, to scare you. Nothing worked; you got back up and faced me over and over. Why can't you get up now? Tell me that."

Harry turned away, mumbling, "Sometimes one gets tired of picking oneself up."

"Its Weasel…I mean Ron isn't it? He was your first friend ever. That meant everything to you. You dealt with that dragon together, you saved the philosopher's stone together, and you rescued his sister from the Heir's monster."

"We snuck into Slytherin together."

The arms holding him stiffened, "You did what?"

Harry sighed, "It was stupid. You were a Slytherin and always going on about how the Heir was going to purify the school and Mudbloods were going to die. Ron decided, at least I think it was Ron, that you were the Heir because your family had been in Slytherin for ages. We brewed, well 'Mione brewed the Polyjuice Potion. We took cakes from the table and added some sleeping potion to them. Put them out knowing Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't resist them."

Draco groaned, "So it was you two at the staircase playing dumb? I thought it was odd. The voices were all funny and come on one of those idiots wearing glasses?"

"You made a snide comment that you didn't know I could read."

"Then you two tore off like you were running from a lethifold."

Harry shrugged, "The Polyjuice was wearing off."

"Merlin! You mean you actually thought I was attacking students? You thought I would do that? Uncle Sev would have turned me over to Flitch if he knew I used that word. It was forbidden."

Harry blinked, "What?"

"He hates that word. Seeing that he used it on your mother, his best friend who was like a sister. He would have expelled me himself if I'd been the Heir."

"Strange." Harry muttered, "To find he has a heart after all."

"Really?" Draco asked softly, "I've always known he had one. It's strange to find out the Hero of Gryffindor is a broken man."

"Fifteen year old teenage boys aren't men." Harry muttered.

"Shattered boy then. I never wanted to see that."

"Then don't." Harry said stiffly.

"I'd rather teach you how to smile again."

Harry scoffed, "You don't teach someone to smile." Sometimes Draco could be really stupid for someone who spent four years fighting for marks with 'Mione.

His chest hurt, he hated thinking about 'Mione. Was she or wasn't she his friend? She stood by him during the tournament when no one else did. She encouraged him when he wanted to change his options. She didn't laugh at his desire to be a healer rather then an Auror like his father. Hermione even offered to help him catch up in ancient Runes but didn't push when he said no. Hermione pushed them to not break the rules and lectured them about doing their work. Yet despite her protests she still let them read her notes and rewrote their papers. She condoned their cheating, why? He wished she'd forced him to do his own work instead of giving in when Ron bullied her. Was she afraid they'd stop being her friends if she didn't?

Ron had always been a bit cruel, his words had edges like a sword but until last year when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire he'd never really felt the brunt of it. Now he'd felt more then his cutting words, he'd felt the power of his fists. It was almost like being pummelled by Dudley but it hurt worse because this was someone he'd once believed was a friend.

He was poked.

"No thinking unhappy thoughts. That's rule two."

"What is it with you and rules. First I can't say anything mean to myself. Now I can't think?" Harry grumbled.

"I'll do whatever it takes to build you back up." Draco said solemnly.

Harry wished Draco was doing this out of love rather then friendship but he didn't believe that was possible. "Whatever." Why did Draco holding him make him felt so happy? He felt the pressure of Draco's prick against his arse, not hard but definitely there. He groaned as he felt himself harden. Oh Hell…

"Harry? What's wrong?

"Nothing! Let's get this over with so I can go to bed." Harry snapped.

"Oh no. You're not going back to bed until it's a reasonable hour for it. No earlier then eight tonight."

"What am I supposed to do for twelve hours then?" Harry scowled.

"Homework. You're going to do the extra readings and write the essays we were assigned. Then you're going to work on the packet I got from Professor Vector. If you do the packets on top of the class work you can probably take your Ancient Runes OWL at the end of the year. That is if you'd like to catch up to Granger and I in Ancient Runes." Draco said flippantly.

Harry snorted, "You're crazy. You really think I can do three years worth of study in one?"

Broad shoulders shrugged, "I think Harry that you can do anything you want to. You want to be a healer? Be a healer. Fight for it. You want to study Ancient Runes? Study hard. You want to fly? Fly! I saw you the first time you rode a broom, your first Quidditch match, your first ride on a hippogriff. You were born to fly. Your skin was meant to be kissed by the wind, hell your hair looks like it got caught in a windstorm anyway."

Those words meant the world to him but thanks refused to come.

The sound of sniffing came from behind him.

"What?" Harry asked viciously, "You think I smell? You weren't about to give me time to bathe earlier."

A soft bit of laughter came from behind his head, "No. You don't smell. You have a unique scent though."

"What would that be?"

"The smell of someone who has ridden the wind. Mixed with the smell of earth after the rain and chocolate."

Harry stiffened; Draco had to be teasing him.

"I'm not kidding, you've got a unique scent."

"Whatever." Harry mumbled.

"That has to be the most pathetic word in the English language." Draco muttered. "You're better then that. Now enough chatter. We're here to fly."

The other arm that was holding him moved, the hand grasping the golden wood of Draco's Firebolt

"Remember…"

Remember what? Harry thought.

Draco held him close as they went into a steep dive only to pull out of it after a few dozen feet.

Then they proceeded to do some loops and other stunt like flying.

Draco laughed and it was musical.

"Tell me Harry. What us the most dangerous move a Seeker can do?

"A Wronki Defense Feint." Harry yelled over the wind.

"Ever wondered what it feels like? I promise to pull out in time."

The dive was steep, not unlike the dive Draco made during their last match.

Draco pulled out fifteen feet from the ground.

Harry was laughing…

XoooooX

Ronald Weasley had been send home the night he attacked Harry. Now two days later it was time for his 'sentencing'.

Congregated in Dumbledore's office, were Lucius Malfoy- representing the Hogwarts Board of Governors, Severus Snape- Head of Slytherin, Minerva McGonagall- Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress as well as the Heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Flitwick and Sprout respectfully. Ronald, his parents and Remus were present as well.

"I don't see why Remus is here." Dumbledore scoffed.

"He's a family friend who cares about Harry and heard he was attacked." Severus said quickly, "As a former professor he deserves to know how we're going to handle this."

"Fine. Not that I agree he deserves to be here. It is interesting that after chasing him out of Hogwarts you're inviting him back."

Severus snorted, "We're all allowed to make mistakes."

"So Ronald was drinking."

Minerva's face looked pinched, "He stole it from his of age brothers."

Severus snapped, "He was drunk. Which is unseemly behaviour for a prefect as is his assault of Harry and discriminatory manners regarding Harry's possible sexual orientation."

Albus' eyes twinkled, "I believe Harry insulted Ron's home first."

Minerva scoffed, "I interviewed most of my House, Harry said that just because some people called The Burrow a barn didn't make it one."

Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively, "It's clear the House would support Harry. Whatever the reason I believe a two-week suspension will suffice."

Severus was horrified, "Two weeks? Are you,"

Lucius grabbed his arm.

Severus swallowed the rest of his protest, "I must insist that he be dismissed as a prefect. I strenuously objected to it when I heard he was chosen and this proves I was right that he is not and will never be the right person for authority."

Lucius nodded, "You took away Annie's Head Girl position because you felt breaking a betrothal contract and eloping would set a bad example. I believe that Ronald's assault of Harry Potter is a more heinous crime."

Dumbledore scoffed, "Don't pretend to care for Harry. Don't act is if I don't know that you attempted to magically assault a twelve-year old boy."

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "I never would have actually hurt him. My behaviour was wrong. I was acting out like a child who had a toy taken. Severus is letting himself care for Lily's child. He refused to let himself feel anything for the boy. It was destroying him, I could see it but I dare not bring it up. I'll fight for Potter if that's what he wants."

"I don't approve of being run rough shod over by the Board of Governors." Dumbledore said coldly.

Lucius glared, "Then you should be looking out for your students. Did the students who were here during the Opening of Chamber of Secrets receive any means of dealing with the trauma? No. How about after the riot? No. Now we have a murder of a popular student before most of the students. They can't focus on their studies and they have nightmares. The Board of Governors is willing to pay for the Mind Healers."

Arthur glared, "The Opening of the Chamber of Secrets was your fault."

Lucius shrugged, "Perhaps, perhaps not. That's not the issue. The issue is, the assault on Harry by your youngest son. Surely you don't condone it."

The fireplace was alit with green flames and Ted stepped through, "Sorry I'm late."

Dumbledore glared, "Who are you?"

"Ted Tonks. I'm a Mind Healer. I am attached to the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungos. I was asked to review a dream orb that contained dreams from Mr. Potter's nap. If half of those things happened to him we have a very troubled boy who needs help."

"Why are you here?"

"To give my findings on Harry."

"You have no right to speak with a students without the permission of his guardians."

"Legally his guardian should be Sirius Black, his godfather. However, that is an impossibility due to his status as an escaped prisoner. I would be willing to state that any guardian blood or otherwise who refuse to allow a child in their care proper care following a traumatic event is negligence bordering on the abusive." Ted said hotly, "As such I refuse to acknowledge the Dursleys' guardianship."

"You're dangerously overstepping your authority as a Healer." Dumbledore said sharply.

Ted snorted, "Don't try to intimidate me Dumbledore. I'm Bonded to a Slytherin. They invented intimidation. I was requested by a member of your staff not only to look into Harry's issues but also to help organize a team of Mind Healers to help counsel your students. I accepted. Why Headmaster did you not approach me?"

"It's up to the parents to see to such things."

Severus scoffed, "What if the parents were dead? I came home to find my parents dead the summer of Sixth Year. I know you had knowledge of it because Mr. Evans wrote you to tell you that I was staying with him. Yet not one staff member mentioned anything. I was still treated with the same chilly distain by Slughorn who continued to try to destroy my potions."

Dumbledore shrugged, "IF the Evans were taking responsibility for you then they should have insisted that you see someone. I don't see why any of that is my responsibility."

Severus said bitterly, "Even Muggles have someone on staff for students to confide in or receive psychologist healing from. I thought we were supposed to be more intelligent then they are."

"I've decided that I will allow his perfect badge to be taken away. However to avoid drastically injuring his marks he will be assigned homework and suspended for two weeks. It is up to his instructors to decide how he will make up the work."

Severus was furious, "He assaulted another student, a friend. You think that assault is only worth a two-week suspension, the loss of his prefect badge and he is allowed make up work? Albus are you out of your mind?"

"I'm not going to expel him for a dispute with another boy that got out of hand." Albus said as pleasantly as if he were discussing the weather.

"Just like when Sirius tried to kill me, you're going to brush over the issue." Severus said bitterly.

"That was just a school boy prank."

Remus was incensed, "School boy prank? I could have killed Severus! He sent a boy into the den of a werewolf knowing I would either kill him or make him like myself. He turned me into a weapon!"

Albus shook his head, "You're making too much of something that happened years ago."

"If I'd killed Severus," Remus protested.

"You didn't." Albus said brightly.

"I could have! Then the Ministry would have put me down. It would have mattered that I had no memory of it or that Severus should not have been there, all that would have mattered was that I would have killed someone." Remus said sharply, "You're a fool Albus Dumbledore, all Sirius got was a proverbial slap on the wrist. If I remember correctly Severus was punished more then Sirius which was wrong."

Dumbledore tilted his head quizzically, "Why? Sirius Black wasn't out of bed during curfew."

"Sirius deliberately sent Severus into the den of a werewolf during a full moon at the very moment that it was the most dangerous. If it weren't for James trying to protect his girlfriend's oldest friend I would have Severus' blood on my hands."

Dumbledore shrugged.

Which Lucius, Severus and Remus were currently interpreting as 'no great loss' and that infuriated them."

Molly cleared her throat, "I thought we were discussing Ronald."

"That arrogant git had it coming. Insulting my house, the one we let him come to. Dumbest move ever. Now he'd rather spend time with a pompous arrogant git like that poncy ferret." Ron snarled.

Molly shook him, "That's enough. You aren't helping yourself."

"Not like it matters. I taught Potter a lesson."

"What lesson?" his father asked.

"That I won't be ignored and that someone doesn't worship the ground he walks on or believes he's infallible. If he thinks he can just ditch me and follow around that pampered princling Malfoy hoping to get stuffed he's crazy." Ron laughed a bit maniacally, "No friend of mine is going to be bent. He's going to Bond to a nice girl whether he wants to or not. He's not going to have a relationship with a guy much less one with Malfoy."

Severus was horrified, "You're going to let him come back? Are you insane? He doesn't sound the least bit sorry."

Lucius glared at the tall Gryffindor, "You've got no right to be deciding who can be with whom. That's the kind of outmoded mindset that ruining us as a culture."

"What would you know? You're bonded to some rich bitch."

Molly stared at her son in mortification, "Ronald Bilius Weasley you apologize this instant."

Ron snorted, "Apologize? To a Death Eater?"

"I reputed the Dark Lord and I never followed him willingly."

"That's a load of rot." Ron said scornfully.

Lucius sneered, "Really? Then explain why I turned the Dark Lord over to the Ministry?"

"Because you're a coward who can't keep his word and abandons persons you swore loyalty to." Ron threw back.

Molly reached up to smack the back of his head, "Ronald Bilius Weasley! I did not raise you to speak to your elders in this manner."

Ron grumbled, "It's true! He's a coward."

"Peace, peace." Dumbledore said boredly, "I made my decision. Ronald will give up his prefect badge and have a two-weeks suspension."

McGonagall added, "I expect he will be writing an apology letter to Potter."

Ron scoffed, "Me? Write an apology to Harry? He's a poof! Gryffindor would be better without him. With your precious 'dark lord' imprisoned, what need do we have of the great and mighty Boy Who Lived?"

"Ron! Harry is a member of this family!"

"No he's not! He's an orphan. An unwanted, starved and beaten orphan."

Molly was shaking with anger, "You stop those lies immediately."

Ted sighed, "Mrs. Weasley, I'm afraid there might be some truth to his words. We have suspicions that his Muggle relations might be…mistreating him. We shall be making inquires."

Molly turned to Dumbledore; "You told me that Harry being locked in his room with bars on the window was all hogwash! You said Fred and George were exaggerating and up to tricks! Did you call my sons liars?"

"I have someone keeping an eye on the Dursleys and I have had no reports about Harry being locked in his room with bars on the window." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Severus snorted, "Somehow Albus, I find I don't believe you."

"Severus, you owe me."

"For what? For giving me a job I was more then qualified to do?"

"For allowing you to join the Order…" Albus said haughtily.

Severus scoffed, "If you mean turn me into a spy, I was a spy from the time I took this thrice damned Mark. I know where James kept his records of my intelligence. I could prove myself innocent of any crime. He knew of everything I told the Dark Lord regarding you and Hogwarts. We even planned what sort of information to pass on. I told him what I learn from the few meetings I attended. I did promise to brew for the Death Eaters healing potions, though I claimed I couldn't get away with veritaserum or poison delivers. Thus I would not be indirectly responsible for murders. Every potioneer has a signature and surely my brewing could be traced so I was careful. If I thought anyone besides James in the Ministry were trustworthy I would have approached them. I turned to you and what folly? You didn't lift a finger to help them…James and Lily were murdered, the woman I loved like a sister was murdered while still carrying her second child. Harry was nearly killed and you sent him to _PETUNIA_? Were you out of your mind? She hated magic, thinks we're all freaks. She beats and starves Harry, treats him worse then a house elf for he slept in a cupboard. If I hadn't been nigh prostate with grief over the deaths of Lily, James and their daughter I would have protested. I would have asked to take him in…"

Lucius squeezed Severus' shoulder, "Calm down. Yelling at the Headmaster will change nothing."

Remus clearly wondered exactly how complacent in James and Lily's deaths Albus Dumbledore was. How much of a hand did he have in Sirius' imprisonment?

Lucius while clearly not pleased with Dumbledore's verdict turned to the Weasleys, "That is a far more gracious punishment then you deserve. Had you been a Slytherin you would have been expelled."

"I would have been cheered." Ron sneered.

Molly dragged him towards the floo, "You're lucky. Very lucky."

"Did nothin' wrong." Ron muttered.

"Be quiet you." Arthur said glaring at him

"I say that justice has not been done." Severus said sharply. "I hold you responsible Albus for any further mischief that boy does to Harry."

Dumbledore waved a dismissive hand, "Oh be quiet. He'll have learned his lesson. I'm sure of it. Its just boys being boys, they'll make up and be best for friends once more."

Ted snorted, "Harry will never trust Ronald Weasley again. He has betrayed him yet again. He trusts no one."

"Harry plays the innocent poor me and Ron plays the defiant 'I did nothing' character. It's all pretence and smoke. Don't pay it much heed." Dumbledore said turning back to his correspondence.

Severus stormed off, Lucius, Ted and Remus at his heels.

XoooooX

Draco landed; waiting in the centre of the centre of the pitch was a Malfoy elf.

There was a thick wool blanket; at its centre seated on a square of leather was a silver brazier with fire blazing. There were silver platters with fluffy biscuits, sausages and eggs. There was also a silver butter dish, a steaming silver pitcher, Malfoy china and silver ware.

Draco smirked, "Hungry?"

Harry's face filled with astonishment, "A winter picnic? On the pitch?"

XoooooX

Harry swallowed; did Draco know how romantic that was? He slid off the broom, eyes to the ground and mumbling, "Thanks."

Merlin and heaven help him, he wanted to throw himself at Draco and hug him for this…

XoooooX

Draco was surprised, one moment Harry was almost giddy with excitement and the next he was melancholy once more. "Is something wrong Harry?"

The teen in a Gryffindor Seeker kit shook his head, "It's fine…"

Draco sat patting the blanket, moving to dish up a place for Harry. Knowing he couldn't eat much, he gave him a little of everything before handing it to him. Grinning he poured him a cup of chocolate, "This should warm you up."

Shyly Harry began to eat, a moan escaped his lips everything tasted so good.

Quietly they proceeded to eat their picnic breakfast.

XoooooX

Severus stormed into his office, throwing himself into his chair and proceeded to hit his desk in frustration.

The door to his office opened and then shut.

Severus looked up to see that Remus was seething and Lucius was annoyed.

"Justice! Somehow I think that Dumbledore has forgotten the meaning of the word. I wish I could have succeeded in having him replaced three years ago."

"Your plan had holes, I told you from the being Lucius that it would not only fail but backfire. You chose not to listen to me." Severus glared.

"Another one of those times it would have been prudent to listen to you." Lucius aid jovially.

"If it had been a Slytherin who attacked Harry like that they would have been expelled immediately. Which is why I warned them to stay away from him. Just because he's Harry's former friend he gets special consideration. " Severus scowled.

"A two week suspension? Loss of his prefect status? That will hurt his future." Remus said annoyed.

"He was still lacking in remorse for his actions. He believed he had the right to attack Harry." Ted said thoughtfully, "How has he changed since you taught him? Or began teaching him in your case Severus."

Severus sighed, "I rarely pay attention to anyone if they can't brew. I'm not good with kids."

Lucius snorted, "No, you're a perfectionist and afraid of getting close to your students. You crave connection. That's why contrary to your protests you're so close to Annie and I, because out of our entire House we were the only ones to truly treat you are one of us. Lily didn't judge you by your parents, she befriended you, she stood by you and loved you."

Severus hated being predictable, "Huh."

"I thought he was skilled, lazy but skilled. Something like Sirius. Sirius never really put effort into anything." Remus sighed, "Until hearing them both rage about Harry being possibly bent did I realize how much they had in common."

Lucius frowned, "Aren't they related somehow?"

"Not closely. James and Sirius were more closely related; James' mother was the sister of Sirius' grandmother. Yet Ron is a Black through his grandmother Cedrella, ironically it was Sirius' mother who disowned Cedrella. There began the belief that Septimus was a bloodtraitor."

"You don't think that they suffer from the madness that occurs amoung the Blacks, do you?" Ted asked curious.

Lucius shrugged, "Madness occurs due to too much inbreeding. Sirius was Black on both sides, while Ronald and Bellatrix are Black on only one side. I believe that Ronald's great grandfather Arcturus and Sirius' great grandfathers Cygnus and Sirius were brothers."

"Interesting considering the vast age difference between them." Ted said thoughtfully.

"If Ron lays a hand on Harry again I won't be responsible for how it is handled." Remus growled.

"You really think he'll attack Harry again?" Lucius asked as he moved to stand behind Severus' chair.

"It was not dealt with properly, he feels no remorse and is vocal about forcing Harry to live life his way. That itself bodes great ill." Ted said sitting in a chair across from Severus.

"The only question is, how brutal that attack will be and who else will be injured." Severus said glaring at the desk.

XoooooX

Draco sighed; Harry was quiet, too quiet. He always worried when the Gryffindor disappeared into himself. "Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

Harry barely looked up, "No. Nothing. It's probably the nicest thing anyone's done for me. What do you want in return?"

Draco blinked, "I thought Friends did things for each other without expecting anything in return…"

Harry sighed, "I though Slytherins didn't do anything without some kind of reward."

Draco reached out to touch Harry's cheek, "I got to hear you laugh. That was the greatest reward. Besides, that was the first time I've ridden my Firebolt. I got to share the experience."

Harry stared at him, "You're kidding."

"No. I was ridding an older model until father gave me this." Draco patted the Firebolt, "I think it was to help me get over seeing you hurt. I don't know."

"Oh…."

Draco shrugged, "Who cares why I have one. I have a Firebolt and so do you. Some time we'll have to fly together and see who can get the most of it. I've flow Nimbus 2000 to Nimbus 2001, you still beat me. Even Firebolt against my Nimbus. You beat me with a weaker broom and then with a better broom, we've never flown on equal brooms…"

Harry shrugged, "I'm still not rejoining the team."

Draco smirked, "They've still got you down as their primary seeker. They aren't taking you off the roster."

Harry blinked, "But I quit…"

"I never made that challenge in earnest therefore you can't use it to quit. You aren't a quitter or a coward so you'll rejoin the team. You love flying. It's the only time you feel free. Your opponent doesn't matter, it you the wind and the snitch. Winning isn't as important as capturing the snitch. Taking the snitch doesn't always guarantee a win. It's more about pride. How far you can push yourself."

XoooooX

Harry hated how Draco knew all that. How he loved to fly…using it against him. He stormed off. Whatever game Draco was playing, he wanted no part of it.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Ch 13 Surprises?

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that song playing this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 13- Surprises?

After the shocking repercussions of his dream orb experiment and the appointing of Ted Tonks to Hogwarts as their official Mind Healer, Severus had decided to toss out his plans for normal OWLS instructions.

He stood before his students, arms clasped behind his back, "A little distraction from our OWLS preparatory work. This in an intricate potion, not often taught but it will test your mettle. It is the parentus divinus potion. For Muggleborns it will reveal who in your family was a wizard. For those descended from all wizard families it will merely be an exercise in proper brewing." He waved his hand and potions cupboard opened. "You will brew in pairs. Partners are on the board. Now once your potion is complete you will request parchment. For this potion requires a specially treated parchment."

Hermione Granger raised her hand, "Professor?"

Severus glared at her, "Yes?"

"Why are we not working on OWLS work?"

Severus scowled, "I am under orders from the Headmaster to postpone OWLS related lessons until Weasley is off suspension. This assignment will take three class periods. You may begin."

XoooooX

Draco was thrilled he had been partnered with Harry.

Harry seemed less then pleased.

XoooooX

Hermione was less then enthusiastic to be paired with Neville but she'd make the best of it.

XoooooX

It was their second Potions lesson since beginning the Parentus divinus potion.

Severus sighed, "If your potion looks as described you may send one person per table to pick up parchment from the table at the front of the class."

Harry smiled at Neville; the boy was too shy to really betray anyone and had been bullied mercilessly in the past by Draco. "Why don't you go pick up the parchments for us?"

Neville blushed and nodded scurrying off to fetch them.

Hermione smiled, "That was really nice of you Harry."

Harry shrugged, he expected despite the intricacy of the potion that it would reveal little he didn't already know.

Neville returned with four large sheets of parchment.

Harry and Hermione were surprised at the size; they were the same width as a poster was long.

"Now," Severus began, "you will each slowly pour one ladle's worth of potion onto the bottom of the parchment. Then taking a clean silver knife you will draw blood, a small amount mind and add it to the potion. At which time the potion and blood will be absorbed into the parchment."

Draco added the potion to his parchment first and then handed the ladle to Harry.

Harry dipped the ladle into the potion, pouring it where Draco had but on his own potion.

Draco took up his silver knife and cut his left forefinger letting one drop fall into the potion.

Harry copied his action using his own knife.

Draco's parchment saw the first reaction.

Bloodlike ink streamed from the bottom centre of the parchment.

First came name…followed by that of his nearest relations.

Draco read avidly.

Lucius Abraxus Malfoy Narcissa Alethea Black

V

Draco Lucius Malfoy

b. 5 June 1980

Abraxus Malfoy Jacqueline Flint

V

Lucius Abraxus Malfoy

b. 21 December, 1955

Atticus Malfoy Violet Parkinson

V

Abraxus Malfoy Ajax Malfoy

Ajax Malfoy Rhionnon Pucey

Xenophilius Malfoy

Xenophilius Malfoy Demeter Lovegood

V

Luna Avalon Lovegood

b. 9 February 1981

Cygnus Black Drusilla Rosier

V

Andromeda Maia Black Bellatrix Medea Black Narcissa Alethea Black

b. 27 September 1955 b. 5 October 1957 b. 18 November 1960

Andromeda Maia Black Edwin William Tonks

V

Nymphadora Edwina Tonks

b. 9 April 1973

Draco thought this was the coolest assignment ever.

XoooooX

Harry watched the blood and potion soak into the parchment with a sigh. Like it would show something he didn't know…

First came his name.

Harry James Potter

Written in ink the colour of blood.

Then above his name was:

James Charlus Potter

He expected to see Lily Evans.

That however was not what appeared….

What appeared was:

Lillian Annaliese Snape.

Harry shouted, "Professor! The potion's not working…."

The parchment currently read

James Charlus Potter Lillian Annaliese Snape

V

Harry James Potter

Then came his father's side

Charlus Potter and Dorea Black.

His grandmother was a Black?

It was his mother's parents that made him feel faint.

Eileen Deirdre Prince and Tobias Hamnon Snape

Beside his mother's name was that of his professor…

Severus Tobias Snape

He tugged Draco's sleeve, "This can't be right…"

The rest of the genealogy was filling itself in but all Harry saw was the absence of Evans and Dursleys….

XoooooX

Severus hurried to Harry's side to see what had upset the poor boy.

His eyes fell upon his name, why would his name be on Harry's family tree?

There it was:

Eileen Deirdre Prince Tobias Hamnon Snape

V

Severus Tobias Snape Lillian Annaliese Snape

b. 9 January 1960

Severus stared, "We were twins? That's…" that explained his immediate connection to Lily, since they were obviously fraternal that would explain the difference in appearance. Had Petunia known? She couldn't have or else she would have sent Harry off to an orphanage. The Evans adopted Lily? They'd even kept the name Lily Anne…

His heart felt full to bursting, Harry was his nephew? Then he remembered all the times he'd verbally attacked the boy and he wanted to weep. He'd tormented his own nephew? How could he not have realised? Merlin help him…

Yet, it would help keep Harry out of Sirius' hands. Blood trumped all, as Harry's biological uncle he would be award custody easily. That is custodianship, he and Harry had a long way to go before they might be capable of a relationship fitting an uncle and nephew.

Severus ruffled his hair, "It explains a lot, why your mother was so magically talented. We were a lot alike, so Lily was a Prince? It seems young Harry Potter that you are at present heir to three titles…"

Potter, Black and through his mother, Prince because as the current holder of the time Severus had no blood descendant.

XoooooX

"Professor? I think there is something wrong with the potion…"

Severus sighed, there couldn't be anything wrong with the potion. There could always be something wrong with one's preconceptions. Dutifully he made his way to Dean Thomas' cauldron.

"See professor? That's not my father's name. His name was Carey."

Severus glanced at the parchment.

With Draco's overly curious eyes peering around him.

Diana Williams Caradoc Dearborn

V

Dean Carey Thomas

b. 27 December 1979

Caradoc Dearborn Jezebel Critcheon

V

Colin Ryan Creevey Dennis Bryan Creevey

b. 15 February 1981 b. 16 February 1983

"What's wrong? Apparently your sire wasn't entirely honest, odd. Caradoc was a Hufflepuff. I thought he was bent but to father three sons I must have been mistaken. He disappeared in July of 1980 I wasn't aware he was disappearing to the Muggle World. Maybe he planned to hide there."

Draco laughed, "It proves the theory that two Muggleborn witches or wizards are impossible. The three of them are Muggleborn, they're Halfblood. Well things are looking up for you Thomas. You're the firstborn to an old and respected Hufflepuff family. I believe your grandmother was a Bones. That means you've got cousins. I hope you like Susan Bones and the Creevey brothers."

Severus gripped his shoulder, "Draco, that's enough."

"This so cool. I'll have to update Father's records. It seems our book is incomplete. It will be remedied."

"What book?" Dean asked confused.

Draco blinked at him and then with an air of superiority, "Why the _Almanach de Foy, _we have one of the oldest and most complete copies. After all the First Lucius Malfoy, who wished to publish something as magnificent as the_ Almanach de Gotha, _wrote it. He is said to be a one-time suitor to a Queen of England but it has never been proven. The_ Almanach _was tied to our blood magic, it can only be added to by a Malfoy and published by a Lucius. It's father's duty to publish a new edition. Knowing Father he'll wait as long as possible before having it published."

Severus shivered; Lucius wait as long as possible? Did that mean he would wait to his deathbed? Merlin, he felt ill… "Draco, be still. You are welcome to update the Almanach later." He was suspicious that the Almanach didn't have the connections from either of the three.

XoooooX

Draco walked back his table and skimmed Granger's parchment.

He saw a handful of generations of unknown but mundane names, meaning they probably belonged to Muggles.

She was a descendant of the defunct Granger family but also had a few others in her family. It was said the squibs bonded to squibs in the hope of siring magical children. In Granger's case it was indeed proven. There was Isla Black a squib that foolishly married a Muggle. Their child married a Prewett; there was even a Prince relation in her genealogy. Interesting, her squib ancestors were as blood entangled as her magical ones.

No wonder she was so strong magically, not that he would ever admit it out loud. All those squibs, the magic had to manifest at some point.

XoooooX

Not only could Severus file to have Harry removed from the Dursleys, he had definite proof that they had no right to have Harry under their care for they weren't blood relations. Dumbledore! That self-righteous prig dared say the boy needed to be raised by a blood relation for Lily's protective magic to work?

That settled it! He'd sell Spinner's End finally and get Andromeda to fix up Merrivale Manor. Live with blood? Harry was going to live with him during the summers! Remus would have to stay as well. Maybe he should take Lucius' offer if he wanted him to join him on an overseas trip. It was about time he and Harry saw something of the world. He sneered to himself, there was no way that horse faced woman with a too long neck would have taken Harry anywhere.

Well Harry's life was going to change, drastically and for the better. Lily as his witness he was going to change every thing that poor boy had ever known. His heart twisted just thinking about how he'd treated Lily's son, his own nephew. Salazar's cauldron he had been so blind…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	14. Ch 14 Steps in the right direction?

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that song playing this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 14- Steps in the right direction

Lucius was arranging with his army of lawyers to remove Harry from the care of the Dursleys. Between the boy's true ancestry as revealed by the Parentis Divenus potion and the memories the boy had shared with Ted it should be easy for to prove that the Dursleys were unfit to care for their saviour.

It took Severus a few days to get over the shock of seeing Lily listed as his sister…

He ordered a pensieve the moment he could breathe again.

Painstakingly, Severus copied every memory he had of Lily, the good and the bad. He knew Harry would like Lily dislike being coddled and decided Harry at fifteen could handle the same good and bad memories referring to James.

He hoped Harry would be grateful for them. He'd heard from Pomfrey that Harry'd been very happy when he'd received the photo album from Hagrid. Who knew Lily better then he did besides James?

XoooooX

Lucius was sick and tired of all the dithering over the Dark Lord.

So he made an appointment with Madam Bones.

After Andromeda's elopement and dismissal as Head Girl Amelia Bones had replaced her. They had gotten alone nominally well. Now it was time to use that connection.

Amelia Susan Bones was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a member of the Council of Magical Law.

As much as he disliked the Dark Lord and Black- whose 'crimes' were of no comparison they both deserved fair trials.

He was announced.

Lucius made his way into Amelia's Office.

"Lord Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

Lucius took a seat in a comfortable care opposite her, "Now Amelia, we've worked together before. I am only coming to ask that you put pressure on the Council to try the Dark Lord. I didn't turn him over to be locked up without trial. I delivered Pettigrew to you as well. Now since that rat of a man isn't dead I think it would be in the Ministry's best interest to have Black's case finally tried. Crouch obviously made a mistake. Yet He's not been punished for sneaking his son out of Azkaban. By removing his son he is responsible legally for the assault on former Auror Moody, his kidnapping and the murder of Cedric Diggory. As well as the assaults on Triwizard Champions Delacour and Krum. If the Beauxbatons healer wasn't present she might have died. Crouch in the guise of Mad-eye froze a Veela. They are very sensitive to cold and the shock nearly killed her. For the sake of decency I think your Department should act."

Amelia sighed, "Lucius you really need to calm down a bit. One Lord Crouch is missing, presumed dead. With the crimes He-Who, "

"Either call him by his moniker or his title, he's been captured and with all your restraints I'm sure is quite powerless." Lucius chided.

"We tested him with the parentus divinus portion. His true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle born to one Merope Gaunt, who apparently married a Muggle. Since we've found no record of a magic within the Riddle family. Our squib contacts in Muggle Law Enforcement told us that the Riddles were found died but with no sign of foul play except that they looked frightened. Morin Gaunt was accused of the crime by the Ministry due to his wand being used but it is entirely probable that Tom did it himself."

"He opened the Chamber of Secrets and enjoyed bragging about how he used the Basilisk within to petrify students and finally did in that snivelling Ravenclaw. Rubeus Hagrid was accused by Riddle himself but his involvement was not proven. In retaliation for the death of a child Hagrid was expelled and his wand snapped." Lucius added.

"You jumped on board the arrest of Hagrid and you knew he was innocent?" Amelia asked incense.

Lucius winced, "I don't like mentioning but I was under the imperious at the time. Most of the time I didn't even know I had what I'd been given. I was given instructions, very clear ones that kicked in, if legislation was proposed the granted protections to Muggles that I was to slip something into the cauldron of the youngest member of their family. When the Chamber was opened and the students were attacked I was to insist the school be closed to protect the students and that Hagrid be arrested. It was all ingenious planning. How Riddle knew that the legislation was going to be proposed was brilliance. Once the basilisk was killed and young Weasley was rescued Severus realized that I'd been acting odd. He's a skilled Legilimens and an Occlumens; he found the Imperious and removed it enough to free my memories. That is why I know what I did. I am sorry that any children were injured. Ms. Clearwater's blood is as pure as mine so her petrifaction was no doubt an accident. Since Ms. Weasley was neither true Parseltongue nor a relative of Slytherin's she could not completely control the snake. I am grateful that unlike the last time it was opened that no one died."

"I will insist that you deliver me those memories. Perhaps, Hagrid's expulsion can be rescinded. I will have Pettigrew interviewed with Veritaserum and examined by a mind healer. He bears the Dark Mark."

"Black does not. He maybe an obnoxious homophobic, two-faced git but he would not have betrayed his best friend and cousin to the Dark Lord. He hated his family even more for supporting the Dark Lord and allowing his brother to join their ranks. He liked his brother but felt he was took much like Orion their father. Regulus like Narcissa had no ability to make any decisions on their own. They were ruled by their family or at least by Lady Walburga. He would never have joined the Dark Lord, not only out of his own beliefs, but also to spite his parents and revenge his brother." Lucius shrugged.

Amelia nodded, "I always thought it was odd. I tried to fight it, the decision to have him imprisoned without trial. Seriously he was as bad as Moody when it came to going after Dark Wizards. He was a godparent; to participate in a child's Wiccaning is both an honour and a responsibility. I was part of Susan's and he magic wouldn't let me ever hurt her. I would never want to but still, the magic that binds us is nearly as strong as the bond between parent and child."

"Sometimes one can overrule that bond." Lucius said sadly. Narcissa had never wanted a child despite her duty as the Malfoy consort to carry them. Then again she'd been pregnant when news came from Grimmauld that Regulus was dead. He always blamed the shock from preventing the bond between parent and child from forming.

Bellatrix had forced her way into Draco's Wiccaning, he hadn't wanted it but Narcissa was too prostrate with grief to stand up to Bella. As if she could have prior. Almost anyone would have been better then mad Bellatrix Lestrange. "My apologies I was wool-gathering." Lucius apologized, "Now how can I help?"

"I can't see how you can." Amelia shrugged.

"We've got Sirius warded inside a Black family property. He's willing to turn himself in if he's granted a trial to prove his innocence. With the capture of Pettigrew and Pettigrew's revelation as a Death Eater, he should have a strong case." Lucius said feeling a trifle pompous.

"I'll see that Pettigrew is officially arrested soon. I want Sirius to turn himself in. I don't want him captured. Fudge was threatening to have him Kissed, if Sirius is innocent he'll be shown in a bad light. Especially since he didn't disagree with sending Sirius Black to Azkaban without trial."

Lucius leaned over, "Perhaps, it's time for a new minister. Someone honourable. Crouch was a Ravenclaw and Fudge is a useless excuse for a Gryffindor." A grin teased his mask, "Maybe what the Wizarding World needs in a Hufflepuff."

Amelia looked stunned, "That would be a great honour. I'm a decent politician but I've never actively sought that office."

"More is the pity. For I know that Rufus Scrimgour is planning to run against Fudge in the next election."

"Perhaps I should have. Especially considering the mess Fudge has created. Not that Bartimus Sr. didn't make mistakes..." Amelia said thoughtfully.

The last decent Minister for Magic that they'd had was Millicent Bagnold.

"So I'll trust you to see to the trials for Pettigrew and the Dark Lord. The sooner that it is dealt with the sooner we'll turn Black over. He is like I told you is locked in his home Baskerville Hall." Lucius stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of his robes.

Amelia showed him out.

As custodian of Severus' Wizengamot and Board of Governors' seats, Lucius headed to the Department of Magical Children

He was greeted politely but with an air of suspicion, "Lord Malfoy."

"I'm here on behalf of Lord Prince. Would Lady Greengrass be available?"

"I shall see." The secretary said stiffly.

He was a bit annoyed but nevertheless he waited politely.

The secretary returned presently, "She shall see you."

Lucius made his way into the Office of the Head of the Department.

"Lucius."

"Aurora." Lucius said as he stopped before her desk, his hands resting atop the snake head of his cane.

Aurora Greengrass glared at him over the rim of her silver framed reading glasses, "What is this nonsense?" she asked tapping the dry quill on the parchment that bore Harry's recently brought to light genealogy.

Lucius said cordially, "It was a shock to Severus as well. Young Harry Potter is just as utterly stunned. Begging your pardon my Lady but who decided that Albus Dumbledore was Potter's Magical Guardian?

Aurora replied stiffly, "The Chief Warlock himself."

"With or without checking the Potters' wills?"

"I don't know. Those wills were never properly filled with the Ministry following their murders. He claimed he was the executor but no one has seen the wills."

"So his placement of Harry with non-blood relations was arbitrary and unsanctioned?"

"Most shamefully true. Eadmun Rosier, my predecessor was removed during the Death Eater trials when it came out that he was Marked. I was appointed in his place but during the interim there were children who were lost or misplaced. Harry was placed and we were not informed as is custom and law. Dumbledore not only placed Potter without authorization he sealed both wills and record of Potter's location."

"What is standard procedure for dealing with orphaned magical children." Lucius asked curiously.

"We review the parents' wills to verify their wishes. We also locate the closest blood relations and he godparents if names are known. Normally we place the child with the persons named in the wills but we usually have the Estate managed by the nearest blood relative. In the Potters' case, Lily was the surviving parent having died last. Therefore it would be her will who would be consulted and followed with regards to placement of her son. "

Lucius nodded, pleased, "Lily Potter may have liked Sirius Black but I doubt she'd have wanted him to look after her son. Especially in light of what happened when Black attempted to watch his cousin's daughter."

Lady Aurora leaned over conspiratorially, "What happened?"

"He left his broom out where a two year old Dora Tonks could get a hold of it. She tried to fly it and ended up with a concussion and a broken arm. He was responsible for her for less then an hour. It was an emergency,, Healer Andromeda Tonks had been called into St. Mungos on her day off. Her husband wasn't going to be home for at least an hour. Ted Tonks showed up to find his daughter crying and his cousin-in-law a clueless wreak."

Aurora winced, "Not a person I would trust with a child."

"I am certain Lily heard of that incident and would be against Sirius being Harry's primary guardian or caregiver. She would have chosen Severus or Remus. Lily and Severus were always close; perhaps they subconsciously knew they were siblings. They were teasingly called a couple in school. When James started courting Lily, Severus was accused of being in love with her. It used to make him sick. He claimed her as like a sister."

"What is Lord Prince's wish?"

"He wants Harry to be legally his ward but since he wishes to honour both James' wishes to a point and because Harry already has a parental relationship with a family friend of both his parents. Severus believes sight unseen that Harry's parents would have deemed Remus Lupin as one of his guardians especially if something happened to them. Lily wouldn't have trusted Sirius as a sole guardian but perhaps if he had shared custody…"

"Would Healer Tonks confirm this story?"

Lucius nodded, "Both Healer Tonks would I'm sure. They warned Severus not to consider letting Sirius have Harry before we knew that Harry was Severus' blood nephew. T the time they were strongly for Remus gaining custody. Something that Severus is still in favour of. He and Harry have a tenuous relationship. Severus knows that it can't be rectified overnight and is willing to allow Remus to stand as a father figure and work on a uncle-nephew relationship with Harry."

"Severus wishes to take control of Lily and James' estate?"

"Of course. He believes that he has no chance of having a heir of his own and at present considers Harry to be Heir to the Houses of Black, Potter and Prince." Lucius said pleasantly, it was against the Malfoy code to divorce and he had not the grounds to procure and annulment. He worried an annulment would be the last straw for Narcissa, while he could not love her, he was actually fond of her. She'd always been more of a sister then a lover or even a partner. He did not begrudge Andromeda's happiness and after he got over his irritation at being jilted and saw how happy they- Ted and Andromeda were together he set out to help them without his father or Annie's mother knowing. If Sirius hadn't run off and his betrothal to Narcissa destroyed he might have had a chance to choose his own Bondmate. If only he'd thought to slip Severus a male pregnancy potion while he was between betrothals. However, it would have been unseemly to impregnate Severus as so young an age.

"It would be a shame is a wizard of his intelligence failed to have a child."

Lucius smirked, "Oh I refuse to let Lord Prince pass to the Veil without issue. I'll see to it that he bonds a pureblood and so his mother's indiscretion might be forgiven. Since his sister was bonded to Lord James of the House of Potter, Harry should not be treated as a Halfblood. His blood was redeemed pure by his Halfblood and not Muggleborn mother Bonding to a pureblood. Likewise if Harry Bonds to a pureblood, the taint of his grandmother conceiving the children of a Muggleborn will be cleansed. If Harry's children bond to purebloods then the bloodlines will be completely restored to their former status as purebloods."

Aurora Greengrass sneered, "A fast that I am also aware of. I shall need assistance. Until the Chief Warlock is deposed and a new one appointed the Wills cannot be unsealed. Nor can I transfer custody of Harry Potter to either Remus or Severus."

Lucius restrained a grown, "It shall be done." Then his eyes widened, "Did the Ministry or did it not declare that only of age persons could compete in the Triwizard Tournament?"

Aurora's eyes narrowed, "They did. Why?"

"They declared despite Harry's age that he was bound by magical contract?"

"True."

"Likewise they declared that he was capable of consenting and entering though it was expressively forbidden for underage persons to enter. An underage person cannot enter a magical contract without the express consent of his guardian. Which by your own admission was ignored. His rights to be interviewed are considered restricted, he was not to be interviewed without consent of a guardian who is to be present to and vet all questions. Likewise are they allowed to preview articles to be released. None of which were followed, the guardian also has to sign a consent form allowing the Daily Prophet to interview the child."

Aurora smirked, "Are you saying that indirectly that the Ministry declared Harry to be of age?"

"So it seems. I will make polite inquiries as to whether a consent form was ever signed granting an interview."

"I was curious, my daughter Daphne mentioned seeing Harry on Hogsmeade Weekends. Who signed his permission ship? It wasn't signed at the beginning of their Third Year because his shadows Granger and Ronald Weasley visited on the first Hogsmeade Weekend without him."

"I heard about that from Severus. Harry turned a permission slip signed by a 'Padfoot'. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall refused to accept it because she believe it was to be signed by his Muggle guardians. However if the Chief Warlock can assume the rights of Harry's Magical Guardian it should have been him signing. However it wasn't his signature. In fact it was shown at the first Staff Meeting following Harry's handing it over to Minerva. She refused to accept it claiming that such a person wasn't authorized to be his guardian, that a real permission slip would bare a true and verifiable name. Severus saw the signature and grumbled that it was someone who was highly irresponsible and that someone as irresponsible and not to be trusted outside the school. He thought that Potter would embarrass the school. He was still sore about Harry's head appearing in Hogsmeade and Draco returning in slight hysterics after an unexplainable incident in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore overruled them both and declared the note genuine as well as legal."

"So Potter's magical guardian in the presence of witness acknowledged someone else as Potter's guardian who had the authority to sign a Hogsmeade permission slip. Only persons capable of custody, those who claim children as wards or heirs can do so. So he declared Harry someone's responsibility? Interesting. Who is this 'Padfoot'?"

"Severus told me it was Black, Sirius Black."

"A person who had he been granted a true trial would not have be allowed to receive custody of the Potter heir. Had the wills not be sealed, they would have been consulted. Since at the time Potter was believed to have no close blood relatives he would have been either subjected to a parentus divinus potions or he would be remanded to the custody of another named guardian in his parents' wills. If none were available he would more likely be remained to the closest relations. It is frowned of to place a magical child with Muggle relations, they don't understand our ways nor do they have the ability to teach a child to control their magic so they don't expose us. It was against both mine and Rosier's consciences to ever place a child with Muggle relations. However, ignoring Lily Evan's supposed relative we would have searched for James' closest and most responsible relation. As both James and Harry were at James' death the last of the Potters we would have turned to his Black relations. At the time of James' death his uncle Pollux was old and enfeebled. His far older cousin disliked him and had little to do with him following her son's running away to stay with him. Alphard was already dead having no heirs. The youngest child of Pollux Black, Cygnus died prior to Harry's birth having barely lived past his Aunt Dorea. Andromeda is the elder of Cygnus' line. As a female she can't truly inherit in her family. Despite her being disowned by her Aunt, Andromeda could have received custody had she wished to. Regulus was already past to the Veil, otherwise he might have been granted custody."

Lucius was thoughtful, "So Andromeda might have been guardian to Harry all along? Somehow I don't see Severus having a problem with that. If she refused then they would have bypassed Bellatrix since she was a confirmed Death Eater sentenced to life in Azkaban and then would have asked Narcissa which would have put Harry under my authority"

Why? Because Bonded witches legally had no authority except what was granted by their wizard Bondmate. Bonded wizards had more autonomy. Witches who bounded to one another were legally granted the same autonomist status as wizard bonded couples. Unless one was from a titled pureblood line that was entailed upon the female like such as that of the Greengrass, Bones or Lovegood family. Some families such as the Abbots were entailed upon neither line. Families such as the Blacks, Potters and Malfoys were entailed upon the male line so only males could inherit.

"True as a last recourse I might have placed Potter with you. However you were have been subjected to more periodic unscheduled home visits then perhaps Andromeda Tonks might have been."

"Due to my reluctant status as a Death Eater I suppose."

"Indeed." Aura said giving him a penetrating look.

Lucius didn't flinch and met her stare head on, silently replying with one of his own.

"It seems that he has been already deemed as an adult. However even as an adult, we both know that until they are bonded all heirs and heiresses fall under the authority of their Head of House and not their guardian." Aurora said mischief sparkling in her eyes.

Or was it Slytherin cunning?

"Thereby bypassing Dumbledore's Authority. It was in the rules that an underage person couldn't win the Tournament by ascribing half the victory to Harry Potter they declared him of age."

Lucius found he didn't care which it was as long as he benefited. Anything that benefited Severus benefited him. Being bonded to Harry's legitimate Head of House was in his best interest and he was determined to be Bonded to Severus by any means save by eliminated his reluctant spouse by unnatural means or by imperioing Severus. Since Severus was a natural and very talented Occlumens that would be nigh impossible. He was weak against the Imperious curse anyway and had been a poor caster. Any person with sufficient will could throw him off.

Of age persons had some autonomy how much depended on one's Head of House or the Head of their Family. Some like the Blacks under Walburga had little to no autonomy. His father chose his future Bondmate, his career, where they would live, how much money he would have at his disposal and if Abraxus had managed to choose Draco's gender it would not have surprised a teenaged Lucius. He had no autonomy, not truly until both his father and the Dark Lord died. Then he could turn his attention to things he cared about. He focused on Education and healing, trying to fight to have courses re-added to the curriculum and to fund potions and charms research by Healers.

He was expected to raise Draco just as he had been, however he'd refused proposals from Lord Parkinson and Lord Bulstrode to betroth either of their daughter to Draco. He was grateful that Draco had the opportunity he never had, to choose his own path…

Aurora interrupted his musing...

"Yes. I believe I can arrange for the necessary paperwork and bypass the chief warlock. I'll need at least six signatures from members of the Council of Magical Law. Crouch has been declared dead by Gringotts. I shall have to see whom they appoint in his stead. Perhaps they should consider thee Lord Malfoy."

Lucius barely restrained himself from gaping, "Me? Why?"

"Because you would be one of the few Slytherins capable of winning both enough support and retaining enough honour to be worthy of it."

The next thing Lucius knew he was standing outside Lady Aurora Greengrass' office.

He had been abruptly dismissed by magic.

Something he wasn't used to but he remembered her imperious manner. She'd been a year ahead of them- meaning himself and Andromeda of course, in Slytherin. Aurora Greengrass had been Demeter Lovegood's elder sister. The Greengrass and the Lovegood family estates were entailed upon the female, so it was less complicated for heiresses of those lines to bond. Other less complicated options were for second sons to bond to such a line Provided that the Head of the Family agreed to it.

Aurora was Head Girl the year before them, Amelia Bones replaced Andromeda when Annie ran away to be Bonded to Ted in Scamander and broke a contract. Demeter was Head Girl after them,

Lucius decided that he'd visit Hogwarts and inform Severus of his progress. Any excuse to see the prickly Potions Master.

XoooooX

Harry stared at his Ancient Runes Homework.

It was still hard to fathom, the Dursleys weren't related to him at all. So why was he placed there? How could Aunt Petunia not know that his mother wasn't her sister? If it was true why hadn't they sent him off to some orphanage to grow up in care? They'd threatened often enough to send him to the most under budgeted Orphanages. Marge told them many times over that giving the useless qualities of his parents and that he was attending 'St. Brutus' Academy for Incurably Criminal Boys' she feared that she'd be contacted to learn that they'd been murdered in their beds.

He wasn't a killer…

Not in the normal sense anyway, Quirrell just happened and he'd had no control of it. As for the diary well it was trying to kill Ginny and it was a memory of a person rather then a truly living person. Cedric hadn't been his fault exactly; he'd been trying to protect him. How he ever thought a fourteen-year-old boy could magically stand up to a full-grown wizard was arrogance. How could anyone believe that someone like him was the defeater of Lord Voldemort?

A hand lightly touched his shoulder.

XoooooX

Draco gently squeezed his shoulder, "Hey…"

Harry nodded, and swallowed, silently cursing as be flush crept up his neck. "Oh, hi."

"Ancient Runes again?"

Harry sighed, "I already finished my homework so I'm making vocabulary lists."

Draco tapped one 'word', "Harry, that's vocabulary from the third year of instruction not second."

Harry tapped the word and muttered a weak erasing spell to avoid having to scratch it out or recopy the list. Adding it to his third year list of vocabulary instead.

Draco was surprised, he remembered Uncle Sev complaining about Potter's messy essays. "When did you learn that one?"

Harry blushed, "I was spending so much time with Hermione last year during the Triwizard tournament. We studied together and I heard her use it. I asked her what it was and she told me. I've been using it ever since. She also helped me learn to write a proper essay. She thought I was just being lazy until I confessed I hadn't learned. I went to the local elementary and I was practically invisible. I was ignored by the teachers, Dudley was so loud in class that when we were instructed about how to write an essay I didn't hear."

Draco stared at him, "Harry…the whole truth please."

XoooooX

"I missed a lot of school." He turned back to his homework and ignored the Slytherin. He was not discussing his sorry excuse for a childhood with a spoilt princeling.

XoooooX

Draco scowled at Harry's back, he had felt something like a wall go up between them again. He was far from happy about it. Somehow he had to get Harry to talk to him…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

Sorry the update took so long. This chapter was being difficult...


	15. Ch 15 Progress?

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that song playing this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 15- Progress?

_'Investigation into probable conspiracy between former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartimus Crouch; Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore and Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge'_ by Rita Skeeter

_In an interview with member of the Council of Magical Law, current Head of Magical Law Enforcement and former Hit Wizard Madam Bones, it was revealed that the sentencing of Sirius Black, Heir to the Lordship of the House of Black and former Auror's sentencing to life in Azkaban might have been illegal and part of a conspiracy._

_"It has come to my attention that the child Harry Potter was placed illegally. Head of the Department of Magical Children Lady Greengrass approached me and informed me at length about how the Chief Warlock overstepped his bounds and has thwarted her in the performance of her duties. I have received information that proves that Sirius Black was accused unjustly of betraying the Potters. Not only was the Chief Warlock informed of this but he has yet to approach me to request an actual trial to prove or disprove former Auror Black's guilt. The only witness to Black's accused betrayal is that of one Peter Pettigrew who was believed dead but was turned over to the Aurors by Lords Malfoy and Prince following their rescue of the Heirs Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, who served as Hogwarts' Champions in the recent Triwizard Tournament._

_It was terrible that Bartimus Crouch Sr. smuggled his son out of Azkaban and is being held responsible for the death of Cedric Diggory. According to Gringotts Lord Crouch is dead. Due to Bartimus Jr.'s return to Azkaban to continue his life sentence for his involvement with the Attack on the Longbottoms, the family is being declared deceased in the male line."_

_This reporter managed to gain admittance to Lady Greengrass, Head of the Department of Magical Child._

_'Lady Greengrass is it true that the Boy Who Lived was placed illegally?'_

_'Yes. It is the duty of my Department to see to the placement of orphaned Magical children. The child in question should have been placed with his nearest magical relative or his godfather. Either of which would have surely been named in the parents' wills. Though it was only for a short time, Lily Potter was the surviving parent and her wishes would be the one followed more closely. An investigation in young Harry Potter's living conditions is being investigated. Due to a minor incident involving the trace his location during the summer was discovered. It is the duty of this office to see that the child is in the care of persons his parents would have trusted."_

_When this reporter attempted to contact the Minister for Magic they were informed that he was too busy to comment._

_This reporter attempted to floo the Headmaster of Hogwarts to discuss this but told that his floo was closed. This reporter then owled and was told that he could not comment on an open investigation._

_Stay turned for more on this exciting scandal.'_

Lucius turned from the morning paper to his mail.

_'Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic, London_

_Dear Lord Malfoy,_

_The Council of Magical Law met informally as requested by Lady Greengrass, Head of the Department of Magical Children._

_Accompanying this note is a Writ of Emancipation for Harry Potter. See that it is signed and witnessed immediately. Also the Council with the minimum votes has managed to award a temporary dispensation for the Potters' wills to be unsealed and by order of Lord Potter. Both must be presented to Gringotts within four hours of receipt. _

_Although young Master Potter is deemed emancipated he is not truly an adult until graduation and cannot vote in the Wizengamot until he sits his NEWTS. His estate is to pass into the hands of an executor until his seventeenth birthday. At present the executor is named as Lord Prince. Harry must live under Lord Prince's supervision but he has most of the rights of an of age wizard- he may bond, sign contracts and sit interviews within reason with final review by Lord Prince._

_Signed this day 3 Oct, 1995_

_Madam Amelia Susan Bones_

_Lady Bones_

_Head of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Member of the Council of Magical Law'_

Lucius finished his coffee and set aside his mail to floo to Severus' office. They needed to have these signed and witnessed immediately.

XoooooX

Severus was reviewing his notes for his changes to his Fifth Year curriculum since he was not allowed to teach OWLS preparatory classes to members of either House. Damn that Weasel!

Lucius stepped through the floo.

His lover gripped his snake-headed cane and the floo dust vanished.

Lucius was smirking.

"It came. Harry is yours if we have him sign this."

Severus took it from him and read first the letter and then the accompanying documents. He narrowed his eyes, "This is legal? Albus can't fight it?"

Lucius' smirk grew, "Not if we see to it that it is signed immediately."

"I am cancelling my first class. The students can do revisions. Wait here. I will retrieve Harry and Remus."

Severus strode out and made his way to the rooms that Remus Lupin shared with Harry following the latter's assault by Weasel.

Remus was up reading the Daily Prophet and drinking chocolate. He glanced up, "Do you come with good news?"

Severus smirked, "The best of news. Come we have little time. We've got to go."

"Go where?" Remus asked.

Severus put a finger to his lips and tapped the papers in his hand, "Somewhere that will solve most of our current issues. Where is Harry?"

"The shower I think."

"Good. We'll drag him off immediately."

XoooooX

Harry finally emerged from the bathroom he shared with Remus. His hair was its usual rat's nest but his uniform was presentable.

Severus growled, "About time.." he cast a spell on Harry to keep him warm since they would be leaving the relative warmth of the castle. "Let's go."

Harry blinked, "Go where? Aren't we supposed to head to breakfast?"

Severus used a non-verbal Legilimens on Harry, 'You want out of the Dursleys' control?'

Harry nodded.

'We're going to Gringotts to file paperwork to emancipate you and legally make it as if you were seventeen. The second is a temporary dispensation to have your parents wills released to be read. Only by attaining your status as a legal adult can you as Lord Potter unseal the wills. However, you cannot legally vote in the Wizengamot until you sit you NEWTS. You can appoint someone to vote in your stead but the Ministry has appointed myself to serve as executor of you estate."

'What?'

Severus ignored the question and continued, 'You must also live under a roof I approve of which would mean under Remus' supervision. We will choose a residence from you inheritance for you to stay during the summers.'

'Why can't I stay with you?'' the thought that his uncle might not want him flashed through his mind.

'Of course I do." Severus snapped, 'Spinner's End is not fit for man or beast. I would prefer we lived together somewhere that would always be your home.'

'Don't you want…' Harry's mind was filled with naivety and embarrassment.

'Want to what? Just spit it out!'

"Live with Lord Malfoy.' Was the thought, it was so quiet, barely a whisper of a thought.

'Not while he has a Bondmate living. We need to leave. We only have a small window to file your papers with Gringotts.'

Harry nodded.

Severus thought, 'Finite,' ending his Legilimency. "We're leaving." He turned on his heel, his robes billowing behind him like lard black wings.

They exited the apartments Remus shared with Harry and made their way to Severus' apartments.

Waiting for them was Lucius with four house elves.

A cheeky grin briefly touched Severus' lips, "Brilliant. Subverting normal tracking by not using conventional methods of transportation."

Lucius smirked, "I am a Slytherin after all. Shall we?"

"Indeed." Severus said shortly.

"Very well." Lucius nodded.

Immediately a Malfoy house elf grasped each of them with a long fingered hand.

They all felt like they were being pulled through a long tube. During which they caught short glimpses of a variety of locations before they finally came to rest on the white marble steps of Gringotts.

Lucius waved the elves off, "You may depart. Return when I summon you."

The elves nodded and disappeared with soft pops.

Severus lef the way into th bank but not before casting a notice-me-not charm on Harry.

The four proceeded to enter the bank quietly.

Due to the early hour Gringotts was rather devoid of great activity.

Severus approached a teller. "I would like to see the Goblin in charge of the Potter Estates."

The goblin peered at him through his spectacles before informing another goblin to fetch Griphook.

It took sometime before the familiar goblin approached them.

"Lord Malfoy. Lord Prince. Mr. Lupin. How might I assist you?" the goblin asked haughtily.

"Might we consult privately?" Severus asked coolly.

The goblin nodded and then walked off, clearly intending for them to follow him despite the last of verbal invitation.

Used to the ways of goblins, Lucius and Severus led the way as they followed Griphook.

Once they were closeted in a small office, Severus ended the charm on Harry.

The goblin's eyes narrowed, "I don't know what your game is Lord Prince,"

"My apologies," Severus said quickly, "but we're trying to protect the rights of Lord Potter." His tone was bordering on far too subservient for his taste. He drew out the documents. "If you peruse these you shall no doubt understand our need for secrecy."

The goblin snatched the papers but did not tear them as he scanned them before retrieving a quill and ink.

The documents were placed at the edge of the desk. While the quill and ink were laid above the documents.

"Sign Harry Potter." Griphook said sharply.

Nervously, Harry stepped forward and signed his name to the 'Writ of Emancipation'.

"Witnesses sign."

Lucius and Remus signed quickly but legibly.

Griphook turned the signed document to face him and stamped it with the official seal of Gringotts.

There was a flash of silver light; the 'Writ' glowed signatures and all.

Griphook announced, "The Writ of Emancipation is now valid." He stood, "Do you Herodotus James Potter; son of James Charles Potter, grandson of Lord Charlus Richard Potter swear fealty to the House of Potter?"

"What's fealty?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, just repeat it!" Severus snapped.

Harry winced at the sharp but familiar tone, "I, Herodotus James Potter; son of James Charles Potter, grandson of Lord Charlus Richard Potter do swear fealty to the House of Potter."

"Will you, Herodotus James Potter strive to bring Honour to your Name and House?"

Harry sighed, "I, Herodotus James Potter shall strive to bring Honour to my Name and House."

"Very well. Then sign, Lord Potter."

Harry did so.

"Witnesses?"

Lucius and Severus inscribed their names to the release.

Griphook then stamped the release, he headed for the door, "Come. We must retrieve the wills from the Potter family document vault."

Griphook abruptly heading out of the tiny office and stalked off down the hall.

The four wizards followed him closely, climbing into the cart silently.

When Vault 687 was opened it was filled with boxes, crates and stacks of documents.

"Very well, Potter you may summon them being legally of age and eligible to hold the title."

"Accio the will of James Charles potter." The summoning rolling off his tongue having heard his father's full name a few minutes prior. "Accio Lily,"

"Ann Potter," Severus hissed in his ear.

"Accio the will of Lily Anne Potter." Harry grumbled.

Two stacks of parchment tied with string and sealing wax flew at him. The wax was clearly spilt in two places. The first one he recognized was the Gringotts one but the other wasn't familiar but he felt it should be.

"Repeat. I, Lord Herodotus James Potter by right do break these seals."

Harry repeated the goblin's words, wondering why it had to be so darn complicated.

Harry opened his father's first and read aloud.

_'I, James Charles Potter, son of Lord Charlus Richard Potter being of sound mind and magic do here inscribe my last will and testament._

_Should I predecease Lily, I appoint her regent of the Potter estate._

_The estate being entailed upon the male line is to pass to our son Harry. His trust vault is 612. He is allowed a monthly income of 3 galleons, 14 sickles and 25 Knuts that is to be sent to him on the 31st of every month. He is to be granted enough monies in July following his eleventh birthday to purchase all of his equipment for Hogwarts._

_The vault 479 is granted to Lily, I had it arranged for her when she began working for the Ministry in the Department on Experimental Charms. As is Ivy Cottage a place she chose for our home out of all the Potter properties. _

_The vault 686 is deeded to our daughter Coraline Dorena Potter as her dowry. A trust has been set up to pay her a small allowance of 3 galleons, 14 sickles and 25 Knuts effective upon her eleventh birthday. In March following her eleventh birthday she is to be granted enough monies to purchase all of her equipment for Hogwarts. The house Wisteria Meadows is to be added to Coraline's inheritance. _

_If Lily dies before myself I appoint Sirius Orion Black, my best friend and Severus Snape Harry's godparents as Harry's legal guardian. Should Sirius be unable to assume such responsibility, I name Remus John Lupin in his stead. Should neither be available I appoint Severus Snape as Harry's sole guardian. If none are available I appoint Francis Longbottom and Andromeda Maia Tonks as joint guardians._

_To Sirius I bequeath 100,000 Galleons and my personal supply of Dungbombs use them well._

_To Remus I bequeath 100, 000 Galleons and Ivy Hall so that he might always have a place to live. Just in case narrow-minded fools discover his 'furry little problem'._

_To Peter, I bequeath 10,00 galleons and rat tonic. Just kidding Wormtail. Seriously, you look pale. Take better care of yourself. _

_Coraline's guardians are her godparents Remus and Severus. Should neither be available I name Francis Longbottom and Andromeda Maia Tonks as joint guardians._

_To Albus and his foolish order I leave one Knut. I trust you not old man._

_Signed this day June 16, 1981._

_James Charles Potter_

Harry then read his mother's will next.

_'I, Lillian Annaliese Potter nee Snape, daughter of Eileen Deirdre Snape nee Prince and Tobias Hamnon Snape being of sound mind and magic do here inscribe my last will and testament._

_Should James predecease me I appoint Severus Tobias Snape, my brother as Harry's primary guardian. Severus is to be granted full custody and is to be made regent of Harry's estate. Severus has the authority to name person to substitute for Harry until he is mature enough to vote in the Wizengamot. For the years following the death of James' father Albus voted in James' stead. I recommend choosing someone else. Perhaps, someone like Andromeda Tonks who has been my birth healer through out my pregnancies._

_To Severus I grant my potions books, research and the contents of my ingredients cupboard. Although he is more likely to publish my work in my name only I would have been proud to share it with my brother the youngest and most talented Potions Master, First Class we've had in a millennia. The key to the code was given to you brother in your Christmas gift._

_To Remus I grant my work with experimental charms, which is to include all my resources and research. I beg him to finish my work and to be sure to credit himself. To be sure that only he can read it, it is written in code and the key is only legible to him due to my having given him the key as a gift._

_To Peter I grant 1,000 galleons._

_Since my income is my own due to the Bonding Contract between James and myself, I grant my personal estate to my daughter Coraline._

_To Petunia Dursley whom I spent twenty plus years believing was my sister I grant her nothing. Her cruelty and cold nature has washed away nearly all affection. I would rather die than let her have any part of my children's lives. _

_To Filius Flitwick, I grant him my wand as a memento. It isn't customary but it is my wish._

_To Minerva McGonagall, I leave my transfiguration research. With the hopes that she can discover where I went wrong and prove my theory._

_To Albus Dumbledore I leave nothing. I have no trust or affection for someone who has treated my brother so cruelly. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kills us look to Dumbledore. It was at his recommendation that we used the precautions we did. Even living in the cottage he'd previously been renting from the Potter family. Lately I discovering living in the Potter seat would have been safer had James the knowledge to raise and tight the blood wards. _

_To Lucius Malfoy, I leave merely this: if you truly love him. Fight for him. He deserves love more than anyone else I know. If not, let him go. Perhaps, he might find love with Remus but I know my brother's heart. If you break it, I will find a way to punish you from beyond the Veil._

_Signed this day June 16, 1981._

_Lillian Annaliese Potter_

Severus had no idea how Lily discovered their true relationship. Had she brewed parentus divinus herself? Why had she not mentioned it? Or had she kept the secret so it would not muddle his mind when he was in the Dark Lord's presence or determination to keep her and Harry safe?

Lucius was stunned that Lily Potter not only knew about them but that she left a message for him in her will. Both the Potters had left Severus guardian of their son. What right had Albus Dumbledore to thwart the wishes of both parents by sealing their wills and sending Harry to live with someone who wasn't even related by blood? Petunia Dursley and her family abused Harry in a variety of ways…

Remus was intrigued that not only did his dear friends remember him in their will he had been granted Lily's charms research, money and a home? He missed Lily and James even more, swearing to guide Harry and serve as a parental figure on their behalf.

Harry was overwhelmed. His mother knew he had an uncle? She wanted him to be raised by Snape and Remus? His father too? He wasn't supposed to be raised by Sirius?

Remus caught Harry when he wavered, "I think he has suffered enough shocks for one day."

"I shall fill the wills immediately with the Ministry. Then we shall take appropriate steps to ensure that they are fulfilled." Lucius said quickly, "That is if Griphook you would be so good as to allow me copies of both."

The goblin nodded making copies of the wills.

Lucius accepted the copies.

They made their way back to the surface.

Upon reaching the step outside the entrance to Gringotts, Lucius summoned elves ordering them to return Severus, Remus and Harry to Hogwarts. As soon as they were gone; Lucius Apparated on the spot to turn the copies of the wills over to Amelia Bones and Aurora Greengrass at the Ministry.

It looked like Remus and Severus as well as Harry would have grounds to sue Albus. He'd been wanting to serve that smug bastard his just desserts for years for his callous treatment of himself and Severus. This was his reward for his continuation of his campaign. Contrary to Albus' claims, he had not used intimidation or the Imperious to negotiate Dumbledore's removal as Headmaster back when Draco was a Second Year. He would succeed this time!

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	16. Ch 16 Questions?

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that song playing this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 16- Questions?

The first thing Remus did upon returning to Severus' apartments was to summon Dobby.

Dobby Arrived promptly, "How Might Dobby be serving Professor Lupin."

"Bring us some breakfast please and so hot chocolate." Remus said quietly.

Harry didn't speak until Dobby was gone, "Professor?"

Severus raises an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Remus likewise replied.

"My mum and dad's wills…why were they sealed?"

Severus shrugged, "I don't know. Albus is always plotting. He should have been a Slytherin he knew that your parents wouldn't want you with Petunia but he sent you there anyway."

Dobby arrived with breakfast.

Harry waited until he left before speaking again, "What was with the cloak and dagger stuff this morning?"

"We had a limited time to have those papers signed and sealed as well as having the wills read." Severus said gruffly.

"Why was it so imperative that we do that quickly?"

"To keep Dumbledore from stopping us. As my nephew you are the heir presumptive to the Prince line through your mother and the Potter line through your father. Unless Black changes his will and disinherits you, you are still the heir to the Black title as well. As Lord Potter you can sign contracts, and advise the person you appoint as your regent in the Wizengamot. Preferably someone related who might sire with you out of family feeling."

"Who would you recommend…Uncle?" Harry asked testing the feel of the name on his tongue.

"Andromeda. She may be a healer now but she was raised to be a wife of a Lord and has a great grasp of politics. You may also as time permits attend Wizengamot meetings if you wish. I may choose to accompany you. I hold a seat there but Lucius votes in my stead."

"I will rely on your advice uncle." Harry said quietly. "I have no knowledge of politics. I really don't like Fudge. I think he's an idiot."

Severus chuckled, "My thoughts exactly. Perhaps, we could have Andromeda as the Potter regent feel out some of the neutral votes and see how interested they might be in arranging for a vote of no-confidence."

He bungled the entire Black Affair. He brought Dementors to Hogwarts and put students in danger including their precious Saviour, the right words in the right ears might be just the right move. Especially if he tries to prevent Sirius from having an actual trial." Remus said tersely, he didn't like talking about Sirius after the debacle in the infirmary a week or so ago.

They ate their breakfast quietly before Harry and Severus had to leave for class to be on time.

XoooooX

Lucius made his way to Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's office.

The secretary waved him in.

He entered and bowed, "Madam Bones."

"Lord Malfoy. The papers were promptly signed and sealed. Were the wills read?'

Lucius nodded, handing over copies of the signed and witnessed papers he'd received that morning. He also gave her copies of the Potter wills. As you will see Lily Potter knew of her relationship to Severus Snape and was quite explicit about where she wanted her children placed. "

"What In Merlin's Name was Albus thinking?"

"I don't know, to place an exceptional child with narrow-minded Muggle who have no idea of how to properly raise a magical child and proceeded to abuse him it was beyond callous." Lucius grumbled.

"I will pass copies on to Aurora. Thank you Lucius." Amelia said politely.

"Perhaps, it is time for a new Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore has made numerous mistakes in the last twenty years or so. Chiefly in regards to Harry Potter."

"I never thought I would say this Lucius, but Harry is quite lucky to have you for a champion."

Lucius bowed, "That he is. I would do most anything for Severus." He smirked, "So, Amelia are you still seeing Kingsley? You were nigh inseparable in school."

Amelia coloured, "Lord Malfoy, my relationship with Senior Auror Shacklebolt is none of your business."

"I've heard how you dote on young Susan and her brother. Don't they make you wish for young ones of your own? Trust me there is nothing more special then being part of bringing a magical child into the world."

"Good day Lord Malfoy." Amelia said tersely.

Lucius chuckled as he left the office. Perhaps, Amelia Bones wouldn't make a bad Minister for Magic. Anyone would be better than that incompetent fool Cornelius Fudge.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	17. Ch17- Silver knives, potions and traitor

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that song playing this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 17- Silver knives, potions and traitors

Ron's two-week suspension was up and he was expected to attend classes. Unluckily for all of them, Ron's first class was double Potions.

Severus clapped his hands, "Alright. No talking. Partners are on the board. Your assignment is to brew for me one potion perfectly of your choice. Any potion I have taught you since your first year. Any of you foolish enough to brew a Potion to Cure Boils will receive a zero for the assignment."

Harry swallowed, he was partnered with 'Mione. His face fell; he'd hoped to be Draco's partner. Things between him and 'Mione weren't bad but they weren't great either.

Draco sighed, "You've got Granger who is decent. I've got Longbottom. Merlin preserve me."

Harry smiled at Hermione as he took his place beside her.

Draco and Neville were on the opposite side of the table.

Merlin knew Draco was Neville's only chance at passing this assignment.

Harry reached over to tug on the sleeve of Draco's robe, "Be nice. Please? Severus scares him enough."

Blaise Zabini was the unlucky bloke to get saddled with Ron.

Harry tried to smile at Hermione, "What potion do you want to brew?"

"Forgetfulness."

Harry blinked, "We haven't learned that yet…"

Draco laughed, "Who cares? I'm not even brewing a potion we'll learn until next year."

Harry grumbled, "Show off." He turned to Hermione, "How can I help?"

Hermione sighed, "Read me the receipt and make sure you do it properly."

Harry smiled, "Sure. Just like before right?"

Hermione glanced at him, "Sure Harry."

Harry read the list of ingredients so Hermione could set them out. Then, he read them by use so she could organize them properly.

Draco was using his 'this as a teaching experience' expression, "Longbottom, what's this?"

"Aconite?" the shy boy who blew up a cauldron every other week said quietly as he worried his lip with his teeth.

"Tell me what famous potion discussed on our first day of Potions uses aconite?"

"I don't know?"

Draco groaned, "The Draught of Living Death! I want you read me the directions. You have to do it right. Think of it as care instructions for a rare plant. One mistake and your plant will die alright?"

Neville nodded.

"Good. Tell me what the ingredients are."

Harry and Hermione were working well together, no mistakes yet.

Severus came by, "Potter, what potion are you two brewing?"

Harry grinned, "The Forgetfulness Potion."

"Interesting. Longbottom?"

"Dra…ught…of…liv..ing…dea…th…"

"I see." Turning to check on the next table.

No one noticed the looks Ron Weasley was giving Harry or Draco who were so engrossed in their different aspects of brewing they didn't notice him.

XoooooX

Blaise Zabini didn't realise something was wrong until he reached for his silver knife to find just wood. He looked all over the table for his knife…

Then he saw Ronald spinning Harry Potter around and slamming him into the table.

XoooooX

Harry was reading the next instruction when a hand grabbed his shoulder painfully.

He was spun hard into the table and there was Ron, eyes blazing with hatred and holding a knife threateningly.

Before Harry could react the knife struck his face.

Hermione screamed, knocking her perfect potion off the worktable, "Ron no!" trying to grab the arm with the knife.

Ron backhanded her using the hand with the knife, throwing her into the stonewall of the dungeon classroom headfirst but not before he sliced her cheek deep enough to draw blood.

Harry couldn't defend himself as the knife came down again.

XoooooX

Draco looked up at Granger's scream and was a blur in motion. Grabbing for the knife but Weasel was quicker.

Weasel grabbed Granger's knife with his free hand awkwardly slashing at Harry again. The first knife in hand he stabbed at Draco.

Draco let out a shocked cry of pain.

Shouts of outrage sound through out the Potions classroom…

Draco ignores his own blood and pain; he had one thought- to stop Weasel. "Damn it Weasley! Stop it!"

"You stupid ferret! You should have left Harry alone!"

Ron's first knife sliced Draco's cheek.

The second sliced right through Harry's left eye.

Harry screamed; face covered in blood as he crumpled.

XoooooX

Slytherin was outraged

Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe and Nott flung themselves at Weasley.

Nott and Zabini disarmed the mad Gryffindor.

While Crabbe and Goyle slammed him to the ground and started to pummel him...

XoooooX

All the Gryffindor girls minus Hermione were crying while the Slytherins were shouting in outrage.

XoooooX

Severus finally reached the brawl, "ENOUGH! Crabbe! Goyle! Let him go. Longbottom! Don't just stand there like a brainless flobberworm! Get Pomfrey!" he was furious, Ronald Weasley had just attacked his nephew.

Longbottom jumped over the Slytherins and ran.

XoooooX

Draco ignored the deep gash in his chest and the slice in his face, as he fell to his knees in front of Harry who was covered in blood and tears.

He could hardly breath, "Sweet Merlin…no…"

Harry's face was covered in cuts and slices, some far deeper then others.

It was the slice that cut through his eye that worried Draco.

XoooooX

Severus glared at Weasley, "We let you in against my repeated admonitions back into Hogwarts and the first thing you do is take a knife to two students?"

Harry choked out, "Hermione…she tried to stop him. Think he got her too."

Severus finally noticed the sprawled Gryffindor, he couldn't breathe, the position she fell in was too familiar. Her hair was brown not red but she reminded him too painfully like Lily, his sister. He wasn't going to let Dumbledore deal with this. He snapped his fingers.

A Malfoy elf appeared.

"Master Severus be wanting Stria?"

Severus growled at her, "I want Lucius. Now. I don't care if he's with the Minister for Magic. You bring him. Tell him Draco's been attacked."

Stria glanced at Master Draco, "Stria get Master Lucius."

Running footsteps were heard.

Severus spotted Finnigan, "Do something useful! Get Minerva!"

"Min…"

"McGonagall!" Severus barked.

"Yes sir. Right away Professor."

XoooooX

Pomfrey ran in to see sobbing girls snake and lion alike. The boys were seething with rage.

When she saw Potter she almost couldn't breathe herself.

Horrors…

She knelt in front of him and did her best to deal with the injuries but they refused to heal completely and vanish. "Helga preserve us. Were these made with a silver knife coated in?" she named two items.

The ingredients she mentioned interacted badly with a person's magic leaving permanent scars on non-werewolves when their essence was on a knife that cut one. Had Remus been attacked like this he'd be dead.

The best she could do was use dittany to speed up healing but brilliant white scars would remain.

Draco banished the blood from his skin after his wounds were treated but his robes were ruined.

The look he gave the Weasel was deadly.

Draco stood slowly, wrenching the knife from Blaise. He made his way to the Weasel, "You're so jealous of Harry. You want a scar? I'll give you one." Angry he carved the rune for traitor onto the nasty boy's forehead and then tossed the knife. "I hope that scar is as permanent as mine."

XoooooX

Severus had Ron all trussed up; if he really thought Draco would kill Weasley he would have stopped him.

Ignoring the Gryffindor tied with ropes he turned to Pomfrey, "How bad is it?"

"Ronald sliced right through Potter's left eye. I can't use dittany and I doubt he'll ever have use of it again. Most of the scars should shrink with time but they won't totally disappear. It's dreadful that they had the essence of two potions ingredients that when mixed with sliver knives and magic they create permanent scars. I've sedated Potter. I don't think he'll take his injuries well."

XoooooX

Draco felt his eyes fill with fresh tears, why? If he'd been paying less attention to his precious potion and more on Weasel this might have been prevented.

He was a fool. Harry had been so beautiful, now instead of his one famous scar he had many…

He chewed his lip, "Does he have to go to the infirmary?"

Madam Pomfrey waited casting three blood replenishing potions into his stomach and then shook her head.

"Then I'm taking him back to his rooms."

Severus groaned, "Remus will want Ronald's blood." It wasn't as if he already didn't or Lucius wouldn't. Harry was his nephew; Lucius claimed he would do anything for him…

XoooooX

Still shaking with anger Draco carried the unconscious Harry to the apartments he was sharing with Professor Lupin. He muttered the password, 'Sir Marok' who was according to legend rumoured to be the first werewolf in Britain.

The portrait swung open.

Professor Lupin sat up, eyes narrowing, "What happened?"

Draco scowled, "Weasel! He attacked us with silver knives. Which were as luck would have it coated with the essences of potions ingredients that prevent removal of the scars."

The professor sounded hot with rage, "Ron? Attacked you with a knife?"

"With Blaise and Granger's knives. Help me bath him; he's covered in blood. His robes and clothes are ruined." Draco was still furious, that Harry's former friend had hurt twice Harry and he hadn't been able to stop it. Harry was just starting to trust people a bit and then this happened. The slash to his chest and face mattered not. Harry's beautiful face- when did he start thinking Harry was beautiful? Never mind, Harry's face was now covered in angry red scars. Chief of which was the one caused by Weasel's awkwardly held knife that sliced through one of Harry's striking Slytherin green eyes.

Remus moved to hold open the door to their shared bathroom. He caught sight of Harry's face as his former student carried James' son past him and growled. He wondered what kind of a monster Ronald Weasley was. As rotten as Sirius was he'd never done something this heinous to a 'friend'.

Draco knelt beside the bathtub, laying Harry down and shyly removing his clothes, something he would have done mechanically for Blaise or Theo. Was it because he was a true friend to Harry that he felt this nervousness?

Remus filled the tub, choosing a warm but not too hot temperature so they wouldn't make the unconscious teen too uncomfortable.

Draco laid Harry in the warm, taking a gentle cleansing potion and began washing the drying blood away.

Remus helped clean Harry up, giving Harry a through bath. Once Harry caught sight of his injuries the boy would no doubt hold up in his room. The full scope of Harry's injuries struck him to the core, this many cuts would kill him. Why a silver knife of all things? What was Ron Weasley thinking?

Draco washed Harry's hair as if he'd done it before. Caring for Harry this way made him feel almost peaceful if he ignored the reasons.

Remus glanced at the quiet Slytherin, "How will they punish him?"

"Weasel laid a hand on me, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle disarmed him and beat him up. Uncle Sev had to order them to leave off him. As for Granger, she tried to stop him and was backhanded I think into the wall with the hand holding Blaise's knife. Or was it hers? I don't know. Father's been sent for. Uncle Sev's placed Weasel under the Incarcerous. Harry's the undisputed heir to two titles at present; Black and Prince, as well as Lord Potter. He's the nephew of the Head of Slytherin. He's the son of heroes, I doubt anyone will be pleased about his attack." Draco said quietly, "Plus he attacked me and Granger, all we tried to do was stop him. Even if someone hates me, they can't countenance an unwarranted attack on a Muggleborn."

Remus sighed, "If Harry's not safe at Hogwarts…"

Draco smirked, "You should transfer him. With Karkaroff skived off there is only a temporary Head of the Durmstrang Institute. Perhaps, father should offer my godfather. He has some experience in school administration and some knowledge of the subjects they teach there. The academics at Hogwarts are so limited. I've tried to convince father to transfer me for years. There are many benefits to learning beyond the scope of what Dumbledore allows to be taught. Not all so-called Dark Magic is as horrible as the Unforgivables."

Remus nodded, "I see. I'll discuss it with Severus. As for Hermione, was she cut?"

Draco shrugged, "I didn't see. There was blood on her but it might have just been from hitting her head." He smirked, "I punished Weasel myself, used Blaise's knife I think and carved the rune for traitor onto his forehead. Now he's just like Harry, scarred. That miserable wretch."

"Poor Harry and Hermione. A crack on the head is easily remedied but if in defending Harry she received a permanent scar…I don't know how they'll emotionally recover." Remus brushed the scars with his fingertips, "He was such a beautiful baby and grew up to be a good looking young man…"

Draco growled low in his throat, "He is still beautiful."

Remus blinked, "Of course, for his beauty comes from within like his mother's and it spills out to his countenance."

Draco ignored him as he gently rinsed the cleansing and conditioning potions from Harry's hair. "True." He said as if speaking to himself, "it's a shame about his eye. Oh Harry…he had…has the most memorable eyes. They were the first thing I noticed about him, they are exact shade of Slytherin green." His voice had dropped to a whisper, "He is even a Parseltongue…how could he not be a Slytherin? I don't understand…"

Remus laughed to himself at the idea of James' son being in Slytherin and then remembered that Harry's uncle Severus and generations of Prince ancestors had been Sorted there. So perhaps, Lily might not have minded.

They finished cleaning Harry.

Remus lifted him from the bath and dampening his shirt.

Draco hurried to fetch two towels, tossing one over his shoulder while using the other dry the tiny lion's arms and legs as well as his face and torso. Using a drying charm to whisk away the dampness between Harry's waist and knees. After making sure he dried all the water from Harry's body he tossed the wet towel at the laundry basket. Turning his attention to Harry's hair, his eyes falling on Harry's scarred face, "Oh Harry…" it was no longer covered in blood but still looked dreadful.

The unconscious Gryffindor looked better without the blood, yet the scars were still poignant.

Remus carried Harry back to the bedroom the teen currently inhabited.

Draco looked down with a sigh at his own ruined attire before following his former professor.

Remus dressed Harry as calmly and as easily as he had done when Harry had been a baby. He laid the boy on the bed and tucked him in. Then he leaned over to kiss the top of his head, whispering gently, "It will be alright Prongslet. You're not alone. Moony will take care of you."

Draco moved to squeeze Harry's hand gently, "I'm still here for you Harry. He'll pay for this."

Remus pushed him out of the room and softly shut the door, "Off with you now. Go change and then you can come and sit with him."

Draco grinned cheekily, ""Rampaging Hippogriffs couldn't keep me away."

Remus snorted, "Go on. Get." Shooing the Prince of Slytherin out of the apartment he shared with James and Lily's son.

XoooooX

Lucius was Apparated into Severus' classroom by one of his house elves. He thundered, "My son was attacked? What is going on in your school Dumbledore?" he said turning his full fury on the headmaster he despised.

Dumbledore's smile was strained, "Now Lucius, this regrettable incident happened in Severus' class. I don't see how you could possibly blame me."

Severus, his Severus snapped, "I told you that your punishment was inadequate. That he wouldn't learn from his so-called mistake and that they wouldn't make up as you insisted. Not only did he attack Harry a second time, but his violence escalated to include a weapon and he attacked not only Harry but also Granger and Draco who tried to stop him."

"Professor Snape? You summoned me?"

Lucius looked up to see Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt who taught Defense this year.

Severus nodded, "I want you to take Ronald Weasley into custody. He's attacked three students with two silver knives, one being my nephew Harry Potter and my godson Draco Malfoy, while Miss Granger was the third victim."

Shacklebolt looked stunned, "Was this Weasley's first offence?"

Severus snorted, "No. He was suspended for two weeks after physically assaulting my nephew previously. He also verbally assaulted him because he believed that Harry was bent, which is neither culturally wrong nor illegal. Granger and Draco were injured trying to defend him. The three will bear the scars forever because they are at present irremovable."

Dumbledore protested, "Now Severus, I think having an Auror arrest Weasley is too much."

Severus snarled, "What? What if next time Weasley isn't just satisfied with beating Harry or scaring him for life what if he kills him? I won't let that happen. He viciously attacked three students with a weapon. Weasley is not safe to remain in school. I won't allow Harry to remain here if he does. I will be informing my students' parents that they should remove their children. I don't feel that this school is safe if you insist on allowing Weasley to remain. Lucius I think you should transfer Draco to Durmstrang. He's getting a dreadfully narrow-minded education."

Lucius touched Severus' shoulder, "What happened to Draco?"

Severus sighed looking up at him, "Ronald Weasley had Harry pinned to that table," gesturing at it, "and he was carving his face to shreds with a silver knife. Granger was backhanded into that wall…"

Nurse Pomfrey interrupted Severus, "The blade had enough of - on its blade to make removing the scars impossible. Ms. Granger's scar runs on her right cheek from chin to temple. She also has a mild concussion from being thrown into the wall with a lot of force. You son has a scar on his left cheek running nearly the same length but cut at a downward angle rather then upward and was more controlled. Young Mister Malfoy also had a deeper cut across his chest that took me some more time to close. When these two ingredients coat a silver blade they are as difficult to heal as injuries from a dark curse."

Lucius was furious, "This worthless excuse for a wizard has caused permanent scars on my son, Harry and Ms. Granger? Dumbledore you refuse to have him arrested? Are you mad?"

Dumbledore's eyes which normally seemed to twinkle with amusement were filled with anger, "I do not appreciate being insulted Lucius."

Lucius turned to Shacklebolt, "I insist you arrest this idiot weasel. I'll be pulling my son out if you continue to refuse to let Weasley be punished properly. I'll recommend all of my friends remove their children." He sniffed, "I suspect you'll be recommending to Madam Bones that she remove her niece as well?"

Shacklebolt stiffened, "I'm sure she'll be upset that such an incident occurred. Had this happened in a class Susan was in she would have tried to stop it. That girl is very much like her aunt. When Amelia hears that Susan might have ended up like Granger she'll be very distraught and probably livid."

Dumbledore glared, "I won't have you passing on wild stories. I'll sue you for slander."

Lucius snorted, "Slander? You've got no grounds. Three students have been injured and permanently disfigured. You're refusing to let their attacker be punished. Many parents would disapprove of that."

Severus sneered, "Unless there is some reason you don't want Weasley arrested and investigated."

Dumbledore was clearly incensed, "What are you presuming to imply?"

"I imply nothing. I think there is something wrong with your refusal to punish Weasley. This time he's gone beyond what Hogwarts can punish him for. He ought to be expelled, his wand snapped and tried before the Council of Magical Law."

Lucius was thoughtful, "A case Headmaster you will have to recuse yourself from."

"As will I." Shacklebolt said pleasantly, "I can't try a case I'm the arresting Auror."

Dumbledore scoffed, "Madam Bones shouldn't try a case you're the arresting Auror either."

Shacklebolt frowned, "Then I'll be sure that Lady Longbottom tries it. Surely you can't object to that."

"Her mother in law was sister to Ronald's grandmother." Was the dubious reply.

Lucius sneered, "I have no objection, we don't see eye to eye on some things but she's honourable. I doubt she'll be pleased with your handling of this situation.

Severus glanced up at him, "If I were you, I would remove Draco and caution Remus to do the same. If the boys are to attend Durmstrang or even Beauxbatons they will need a tutor. Remus had excellent marks and was a prefect. He's quite skilled at Defence and Charms as well as other subjects."

Dumbledore snorted, "The Ministry would never let Harry out of the country."

Severus glared, "He is my nephew by blood. If I decide he is not attending an institution that merely grants his attacker a slap on the wrist it's within my rights. I'll be happy to lay the entire sob story before Skeeter. As for you sir I doubt you'll emerge unscathed if you choose to fight the arrest of young Mister Weasley."

Lucius followed Severus as he stormed off.

Leaving Madam Pomfrey to deal with Granger.

Severus didn't set out for his own rooms, rather to the apartment Harry shared with Remus since being released from the infirmary following Ronald Weasley's first attack.

Lucius touched his arm, "Slow down. Take a deep breath. We're both angry. No need to rile Remus up even more."

XoooooX

Severus reluctantly took his lover's advice, he was furious at seeing what Weasley had done to his nephew and his godson.

Remus was pacing, his hand clenched at his sides, "What's going on Severus?"

Lucius placed a hand on his arm; "Shacklebolt is taking Ron to the Ministry. He's been arrested for assault. Dumbledore kicked up a fuss. I think it would be best to withdraw them both from Hogwarts for a time. We can either have them tutored until their NEWTS or transfer them to Durmstrang. I'm against leaving them here after what's happened."

Remus nodded, "Where would we go?"

Lucius said with a pleasant demeanour, "You may stay with us. Once some of the higher placed families discover what's happened here I suspect many students will be withdrawn. In the ensuing scandal we might be able to have Dumbledore forcibly retired. He must be losing his vaulted wits to treat the case of Weasley's assaults so callously."

Remus nodded, "I suppose removing to the Manor would be prudent for now."

Lucius kissed Severus' cheek, "I'll have rooms prepared and your things packed. Think of it as a holiday. You and Harry may have rooms in the guest wing."

Remus sighed, "After what just happened and how Dumbledore has handled it I won't let Harry stay here. Although I am grateful that Severus has allowed me to stay his guardian despite his greater claim in blood to that office."

Not that Harry really needed a guardian since he was technically emancipated but it was the thought that counted right?

Severus shook his head, "I've harmed Harry and it will take time for him to trust me. You like I said already had a relationship with him. He trusts you for what it's worth. He needs an adult he can rely on and sadly at this point that's not me. Hopefully that will change."

Lucius summoned house elves and made arrangements to remove to the Manor.

Severus sent a message to Horace Slughorn, his predecessor and former Head of House to fill in for him until further notice.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: Sorry I had company last weekend and forgot this chapter was pre-written. I finally remembered it, I did read through it and I think I caught all the errors.


	18. Ch 18- Questions and decisions

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that song playing this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

* * *

Chapter 18- Questions and decisions

Lucius was making arrangements to remove them to the Manor while Severus was packing his possessions.

Severus at present had no intention of returning here.

Severus cursed, flicking his wand as his things were packed away. His potions were all in an impermeable stasis and had been sent via packing portkey. It was safer than house elf apparition and prevented the spoiling of the potions.

He wanted to strangle Albus! How dare he try to keep Ronald from being arrested! Had it been anyone other than Ronald and Harry Albus would have placed the person under a longer punishment. Two weeks for assault? Whatever Ronald's problems were, the assault of a friend and two innocent victims who were just trying to stop him deserved more the Albus' proverbial slap on the wrist punishments. Was Albus getting soft? Had he lost his vaulted wits? Whatever the reasoning for Albus' behavior, He and Harry weren't staying here one more minute than was necessary. He was this close to Apparating to Merrivale and claiming it. He held the lordship and Headship of the Prince Family in name. He'd never had a reason for wanting to take on either responsibility. If he had to face all of his own personal demons fore his nephew he would.

Severus scribbled out a note to Horace. He hated Horace Slughorn and owed him a debt. If that man hadn't spent seven years trying to destroy his potions personally or assigning him Remus or Peter the rat, he wouldn't be as good of brewer as he was. He could rescue a potion from any mistake practically. It was a very useful skill, it prevented the waste of ingredients as well as the destruction of a cauldron. Ruining potions could get expensive…

Perhaps, he should leave education altogether…

He was not going to serve another odious Headmaster!

A quiet life in the country with his family would suit him just fine thank you.

Severus allowed himself the brief moment of fantasy…

Himself and Lucius Bonded…

Perhaps, Harry and Draco as well if the shy, untrusting but gentle Gryffindor nephew of his managed to capture Draco's heart as well.

Perhaps, Lucius might talk him into having a child. He'd often wondered whose blood would prove stronger…

Would a child of theirs have his wavy black hair or Lucius' soft, fine ice blonde hair? His black eyes or Lucius' quicksilver ones?

He pulled himself up short.

While Narcissa was alive, they were just dreams.

He couldn't have an illegitimate child, they could not inherit and he couldn't bear to have Narcissa forced to adopt his child. So when Lucius returned to him after his 'honeymoon' Severus refused to break the semi-permanent contraceptive charm on himself. He'd looked up contraception when Lucius started paying him attention.

He had no desire to embarrass his prospective lover by getting pregnant while in school and a minor. Lucius was quite a few years older than he was and it would have been embarrassing for the eighteen year old Head Boy to have impregnated his fourteen year old fellow Slytherin. He doubted that Albus would have been understanding. Abraxus was just as keen as Walburga about tying the two families together and he was afraid that being more than Lucius' plaything would ruin both their futures.

Abraxus would have wanted him destroyed, he would not have been allowed to be Bonded to Lucius so he conditioned himself to believe he didn't care. That Lucius only wanted him for his body. He refused to countenance either of their feelings.

He knew what he felt…he just didn't want to face it. If he faced it, it would become swiftly apparent to others and he would reveal a weakness to people like Sirius Black. He used your weaknesses against you like weapons. Remus had been clearly, to him anyway, bent. There were plenty of good-looking wizards in their years at Hogwarts but Remus clearly never pursued any of them.

Remus was a bit of an enigma. He wondered vaguely what the werewolf's type was if it wasn't him…

Severus put unhelpful thoughts out of his head and returned to focus on packing.

He summoned a Hogwarts help and sent them to deliver his message to Horace. At least he wouldn't be leaving theses dunderheads without an instructor. With his luck they would like Horace better. That fat pompous comparatively untalented jealous fool….

However if Horace hadn't seen his talent, no matter how unwillingly Lucius and himself might never have really gotten together. It was the walk back from the Slug Club meetings that they truly had a chance to talk…

Yes despite his dislike for the man, he owed him more than he would admit to out loud or could repay…

XoooooX

Draco made his way to the Hospital Wing after seeing to his own toilette and changing into fresh robes.

He thought it prudent to check on Granger's condition before returning to Harry.

Though Harry wouldn't say it he would be curious after Granger's welfare.

It seemed that Granger was now conscious. She hadn't been when he'd left with Harry. She was now being re-examined.

Draco made his way to the bed she was sitting on.

His tone was friendly as he spoke, "How is she Madam Pomfrey?"

Granger's head was lowered so her bushy hair hide her face. She stiffened at his approach.

Nurse Pomfrey ignored him until she had finished her exam. "Other that the impact of your head hitting the wall Miss Granger causing a short period of unconsciousness and a slight concussion you're quite alright. I'll give you a potion for the headache. I do want you to spend the night here so that I can observe you. Concussions are tricky things…"

Granger's voice was soft, her hand reaching beneath her mass of hair to no doubt touch the healing slice in her cheek, "What about," her voice trailing off.

"The cut? It will heal but it will leave a scar that I can't remove. The magical properties of the nightshade plant and Amensia roots react poorly with silver knives and our magic. Both resist the healing properties of dittany somewhat. It reacts like a scar from Dark Magic which is the closest explanation I can give you. However Glamours work just fine." Madam Pomfrey patted her hand, "You'll know it's there but no one can see it…"

Granger started to rise and then seemed to deflate back to the bed as if someone had pocked her with something sharp and let the air out of her.

While Draco wasn't especially fond of Granger, she was Harry's friend and despite his protests he knew that the Gryffindor Seeker was very attached to her.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at her, "Yes dear you may go to the library and read up on Glamours. I expect you to return here to eat dinner and sleep. It won't be restful I',m afraid I'll have to be waking you every hour but I promise to give you a potion or two in the morning. You will be eating. I don't want any excuses young lady.:"

Granger scurried away like a scared mouse escaping from a cat.

Draco waited until the door closed behind her before addressing the school nurse, "Glamours are her only option?" somehow it didn't seem fair that Granger finally stood up to Weasel and was injured.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "A shame that she was injured but at least her conscience is clear. If she hadn't tried to help Mr. Potter its quite probable that his injuries would be more severe."

Draco's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned as they pressed tightly together, "I hope the Ministry throws the book at him, Weasel I mean He should have been punished more harshly previously."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "I don't know what Albus was thinking. Mr. Weasley should have been brought to see that his previous actions were improper. Then he might have returned more apologetic and they might have mended things between them like Albus insisted would happen. Instead things progressed to an unimaginable level. If Mr. Weasley returns I fear for Mr. Potter's safety."

Draco was suspicious that his father and Uncle Sev were planning on removing them from school. However he said nothing on the subject. "Do you have any advice on how to help Harry recover from this attack?"

She shook her head, smiling, "I think you are helping him properly. If he reacts in a similar manner as he has prior, I suspect that he will be overwhelmed with guilt over the injuries that you and Miss Granger suffered. When he sees his own injuries he will attempt to hide away. I very much doubt that you will allow that."

Draco smirked, "I will not allow him to hide away. He will not give Weasel that sort of power over him. He must rise above this."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a penetrating look, "I think you will do your level best to help him."

Draco bowed, "Thank you for your time and advice Madam Pomfrey."

"My pleasure young Master Malfoy."

Draco made his way back to the apartments that Harry shared with Professor Lupin.

After telling the portrait guarding the password Draco slipped inside.

The apartment's common area was empty so Draco made his way up the narrow stairs to Harry's room.

Professor Lupin appeared to be in a defensive posture, wand raised and pulled himself up short pausing mid-leap. "Oh, it's you Malfoy."

Draco slowly entered the room, not wanting to set off the werewolf's protective instincts again, "Has he awakened yet?" he slowly moved towards the bed where Harry was hopefully sleeping.

Professor Lupin shook his head, "He seems to be sleeping." He growled softly, "I would like to strangle Ron."

Draco sneered, "He is worthless treacherous weasel."

"About as trustworthy as Sirius," his former professor said quietly.

Draco sat opposite him, keeping vigil, "Black only betrayed and hurt him emotionally. If those two were in a room together they would no doubt find a way to trap Harry in a betrothal contract."

Professor Lupin was clearly stricken by the thought, "Harry? Betrothed? To whom?"

Draco grimaced, "Probably to the Weasel's sister. She follows Harry around with her eyes and sent him a ridiculously pathetic singing valentine our second year." Draco shivered, "She is a bit like Pansy only less physically possessive." He let Pansy get away with a lot because he liked the attention. Not because he was particularly fond of the Parkinson heiress. Really that nose? Do not get him started on her temperament, she would annoy him day in and day out. He would have to worry about her spreading her favours around. That was not the sort of individual who deserved to be the consort of Lord Malfoy…

Professor Lupin sighed, "That last thing Harry needs is to be trapped in a betrothal contract."

XoooooX

Remus watched as Draco's eyes flicked with an unidentifiable emotion, "He deserves the right to choose for himself."

"If he still chooses you?" Remus asked quietly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we have to. Right now we need to focus on helping Harry deal with this. It will be hard for him to handle He's had one blow after another the last few months. He still has yet to deal with Diggory's death or even how dreadfully his godfather betrayed him emotionally." Draco said fiercely.

Remus wondered if Draco Malfoy had any idea just how emotionally involved he was in regards to Harry.

XoooooX

Lucius had ordered his house elves to remove Severus and Draco's possessions from Hogwarts. They were also to prepare suites in the guest wing for Lupin and Harry. Once the rooms were ready they were to bring Harry and Lupin's things to the Manor.

He had stepped into Severus' office to give his lover some space to calm down. Lucius knew that Severus was strong willed and would resist being coddled. His lover had to plan things out for himself, Lucius couldn't sweep in and solve everything no manner how much he would like to.

He would see that Ronald Weasley as punished most severely. That odious excuse for a pureblood would be made an example of, people would tremble at the wrath of the Malfoys and the Princes. No one got away with hurting his Severus' nephew…

If Amelia didn't see to it that Ronald was prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law he would be shocked. It was cases like this where she proved her mettle…

He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he proceeded to floo the Weasleys, choosing to inform them himself. He was not callus enough to leave it to the papers.

"Ottery St. Catchpole, The Burrow."

Lucius conjured a comfortable stool and stuck his head into the floo.

He grimaced when he spotted the large rotund figure of Molly Weasley. In school she'd shown a tendency to plumpness but clearly after bearing seven children she'd let herself go. Lucius' cleared his throat, "Mrs. Weasley?"

The woman stopped as if frozen, stammering, "Lucius?" she slowly turned and caught sight of his head in the floo. She seemed to swallow a scream, "Why are you flooing us?"

As if their non-association wasn't quite so apparent that it needed to be voice. Foolish woman…

"You son Ronald attacked again. Consider this notice from the Board of Governors, of his being before us for an expulsion." His violence had risen to a level that the Governors could and would step in since Dumbledore seemed unwilling to.

She dropped her platter, "Expelled? Merlin help us!"

Lucius inclined his head, "My apologies for being the bearer of bad news. However, I thought being a parent myself that you would prefer to hear it from someone before the papers get a hold of the story."

"Molly? What's wrong?" Arthur hurried in, clearly having just arrived.

Molly Weasley wavered, her face pale with shock, "Oh Arthur…" she reached for him.

Arthur made his way to his wife's side, and caught her. He spotted the open floo connection and his eyes narrowed, "Malfoy what do you want?"

Lucius was cold, "I merely flooed to inform you as a member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors that your son Ronald has been arrested and to advise you that he will be brought up at the next board meeting for expulsion."

Molly Weasley let out a cry of dismay.

Arthur glared at him, "What are the charges?"

"Two counts of theft, three counts assault with a weapon and I'm sure that he'll be charged with attempted murder."

Molly Weasley let out another cry before slumping in Arthur's arms no doubt in a faint.

"Who were the three victims?"

Lucius' voice went icy and cut like a knife, "My son, Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger."

Arthur mouthed the names before his face hardened, "He is no son of mine then."

Lucius nodded, "I thought you might say that. Your wide would not have been willing to listen to me out. You were raised the heir to a honourable pureblood family. You would understand why I am informing you privately. My advice one pureblood to another is top have your father cast Ronald from the House and disown him completely. Preferably before the story hits the papers and it possible before Rita Skeeter gets wind of this. Her article would be far from flattering."

Arthur recoiled as if he'd been struck but his voice was firm and cold, "We did not raise Ron to do such things."

"He was allowed to get away with bending and outright breaking the rules far too often and with few if any consequences. As such he had been conditioned to believe he is above the rules and punishments. He received the idea that being bent was wrong from somewhere and believed that he had the right and perhaps duty to punish a friend who leaning that way." Lucius said sharply..

"I have no idea where he picked up that Idea. I may not be home as much as I would like to be But I know that I have at learn two bent sons. I have never treated them any differently. We may not be fond of the idea that Harry has feelings for your son but Harry is like family. It's a stronger emotional tie than blood. After all, our families are already related through the Blacks, your wife being one, as was my mother, Harry's grandmother and Molly's aunt."

"Which is where I have my suspicions that his unstable behavior comes from."

Arthur seemed troubled, "He was spoilt by Molly. I will admit that. He was the youngest of six boys and failed to exhibit exceptional talent or interest from a young age unlike his older brothers. He always seemed comparatively mediocre and in his brothers' shadows."

"That is no excuse." Lucius said haughtily.

"No it's not. No one in our families would have done such heinous things. I suppose now would be the time to truly make up with father."

Lucius politely ignored the statement, which was clearly not meant for him to hear. He smiled, "I shall be making my way to the Ministry within the hour. I highly suggest that you speak with Septimus in person immediately. I honestly wish that this hadn't happened."

It was true, he wished that he had managed to get Ronald's suspension changed to a more serious punishment. This incident would make Harry's Mental Healing more difficult…

Arthur struggled to get a more comfortable hold on his overly plum wife, "Somehow I actually believe that. I thank you for privately informing us. I shall take your advice. Tell Harry that I am sorry for what Ron has done and I still consider him family."

Lucius nodded, "I shall. I hope your family does not suffer too badly because of this. No one will fault you for disowning him. Your sons will rise above this and prove that they are worthy of the family and the name. Your eldest three are very hard workers and had very fine marks. You have reason to be proud."

"Your son is always battling it out with Hermione for Marks. He must be quite intelligent to be able to give her a challenge."

Lucius smiled, "He is. I could ask for no better son." He would have preferred Draco was Severus' but then Draco would most likely not be Draco…

He closed the floo and smirked, Ron's family would not be coming to his rescue. They were appalled at his actions. He'd met Percy briefly during the Tournament and he didn't See Percy as the type to defend his brother. He would most likely champion his punishment…

Lucius made his way to Severus' apartments to check on his lover. He hoped that things were progressing smoothly.

Lucius was not leaving his family here, he would escort them to Malfoy Manor and leave them safe behind his wards before traveling to the Ministry…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: Sorry I had company last weekend and forgot this chapter was pre-written. I finally remembered it, I did read through it and I think I caught all the errors.


	19. Ch 19- Scars, truth and revelations

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that song playing this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

For atymer and RRW two very dedicated readers. Not that you all aren't [I adore all my readers] but they are very encouraging.

* * *

Chapter 19- Scars, truth and revelations

Draco's heart twisted, since Weasel attacked Harry with the knife he refused to leave his bed. Especially, after he had seen his face in the mirror.

Nurse Pomfrey had assured Granger and himself that though the scars would lighten they would never fully disappear, they could be hidden with a Glamour.

Granger immediately ran to the library, her bushy hair covering her scar to find everything she could about Glamours. A very feminine thing to do…

Himself on the other hand, he saw the scars as a badge of honour. He acquired them defending _his_ Harry.

His Harry? Suddenly, everything fell into place. Draco's obsession with Harry Potter, his keen interest in his likes and dislikes. Now he realized the reason he was fighting for Potter so much was that he desired him…

It didn't matter that Harry's beautiful face was covered in formerly red scars that were whitening…

Or that one of his emerald eyes was ruined, Weasel had accidentally, for Draco refused to believe it was on purpose, sliced through Harry's left eye.

Draco saw the shy, kind person Harry had always been. The purity and beauty of his heart…

He slipped into the wing at Malfoy Manor that Harry shared with Remus and then into the boy's room. He opened the door, shutting it behind him as he called out softly, "Harry?"

"Go 'way." Came a strangled voice that sounded raspy with weeping.

"No." Draco said quietly.

A pillow was awkwardly thrown in the direction of his voice but fell short.

Draco sighed, the room was pitch black and it was hard to see, "Harry, please."

"I don't want to be seen. I don't want to have anyone here. Just go…please…" begging…

Draco unbuttoned his shirt after removing his jumper, whispering, "Lumos," to his wand, "Look at me. I have scars from Weasel too; I'm not ashamed of them. I earned them."

XoooooX

Harry whimpered, "Earned them? You were hurt because of me. You should hate me. Everyone should hate me."

"Why?" same the soft reply.

"Because of me, your face is ruined."

There came a laugh, "Ruined? I think it improves my looks. Gives me a roughish air. After fifteen years of beauteous perfection, one small slice in my cheek won't make me ugly."

"The wound on your chest…it bled a lot…"

"Merlin Harry, you worry too much it was a mere scratch. Look."

Harry peeked over the covers.

Draco's scars didn't look bad. Not like his.

The most damage to his face he ever received was something they really could explain away. Like when he 'tripped' and went face first into a door, a wall or the floor.

Below the shoulder bruises and the like were easier to hide…

He closed his eyes, whispering, "Why does he hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this?" tears only fell from his right eye, since his left was ruined beyond even magical aid.

XoooooX

Draco sat on the bed, reaching to cradle Harry's face in his hands and tilting it up. "You did nothing. For some reason Weasel must have gone mad."

"Don't look at me!" Harry said trying to cover his face with his hands.

Draco caught the Gryffindor's hands, "Don't hide from me. Never hide from me. You think a few scars will make me hate you? You think I could blame you for something Weasel did? That would mean he won." He pulled Harry closer, whispering, "He must not be allowed to win." He shyly pressed his lips to Harry's. Sure he'd kissed Pansy before but he felt cold, as if he could feel nothing. Thus he'd sent her to bed after the Yule Ball rather then taking her back to his room. Only to discover his dormmate Greg had a girl there. As for Blaise well, who knew where he went. The half Italian, half Basque wizard was an enigma, just when you thought you had him figured out, he surprised you.

Kissing Harry was like flying, his heartbeat so fast it was like he was chasing a snitch.

XoooooX

Harry's 'good' eye flew open in shock; Draco was kissing him? He moaned, please don't let this be a dream. It had to be…why would Draco want him now? He was ruined…ugly…a real freak…

XoooooX

Draco kissed him harder, licking the boy's lips, "Harry…" letting those small hands go and pulling him practically in his lap. "Mine. I'll fight to protect you. I'll never let anyone hurt you. If they try to touch you or hurt you, I'll hurt them. You're mine."

XoooooX

Draco's words and possessive tone had Harry's heart pounding in his ears. Draco said he was his? That'd he'd protect him? It couldn't be true…no one could want him. He looked like a monster or at least as ugly as Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry wanted to believe Draco wanted him…because he loved him. "I'm yours? Why?" he had to know…

XoooooX

Draco heard the pain and longing the boy's words, "Because I want you…"

There was a breathless gasp.

"I…love…you…" Draco stammering. He'd sworn never to say it lest he meant it and he did.

XoooooX

Harry heard Draco's words, he gasped, "You…can't…"

XoooooX

Draco kissed him harder, "I do. Mine."

XoooooX

"Don't pity me…" Harry mumbled.

"I couldn't pity you. You need a rock. Let me protect you. Lean on me. Trust me."

"I can't…but I want to."

XoooooX

Draco lay back holding Harry, "You can. I've never lied to you. I want you to be strong. Yet I'll still block a knife for you. Say it. Tell me the truth. You love me. You want me. It was the one true thing Weasel said wasn't it?"

XoooooX

Harry swallowed, "Yes."

XoooooX

"Yes what?" Draco whispered as he pressed gentle kisses to each scar.

XoooooX

"I…love you…" Harry said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

XoooooX

Draco kissed him soundly, "I knew it. I just wanted…had to hear it. I can't heal them but I can hide them."

"How?" came the whisper, "I'm already wearing a glamour…"

Draco blinked, "What? Why?"

XoooooX

"You don't think these are my only scars do you?" Harry said quietly.

XoooooX

Draco stared at Harry, the boy's one good eye glittering like an emerald chip in the light from his wand. "What do you mean?" how badly and how often had he been hurt? He was sure no amount of scars could change how he saw him.

XoooooX

Harry said in a small voice, "There is the scar from the basilisk fang. A couple of deep scratches from the Whomping Willow when we crashed the Ford Anglia. I had tea and coffee burns from when they threw it at me. I've been pushed into the stove a time or two." His eyes shut as he rocked a bit.

XoooooX

Draco gasped but hugged him as he gently kissed the eyelid marked with the scar from one of Weasel's knives. "Show me? I have to see."

"You'll hate me. You'll think I'm ugly."

"Never." Placing hand over Harry's wildly beating heart, "This is where it matters. You're beautiful…"

XoooooX

"Don't tease." Harry said hiding his head.

"Never," was the reply breathed in his hair. "I've never lied to you. Please, if only for just me. Don't hide Harry. Please."

Harry sighed, summoning his now half useless glasses and putting them on. He slid off Draco's lap, tugging him towards the en suite bathroom. "Come on then." His head tilted so his hair shielded his face from sight.

XoooooX

Draco shyly held the younger teen's hand, letting him lead.

Once they were alone and shut in the bathroom, did he bring the hand to his lips kissing the knuckles.

XoooooX

Harry sighed almost content before shyly tugging at his hand, "I…need it…"

It seemed reluctantly released.

Slowly, shyly did he undress, the air around him seemed to shiver a bit. Then his magic that hovered round his form was drawn inside him.

His head bowed, using his hair to hide the scars marring his face.

XoooooX

"Don't." Draco said quietly, "You don't need to hid. You did nothing wrong. Just adjust your glamour and you don't have to see them." His voice stopped, the air forced out of his lungs.

Just below Harry's right elbow was a large splash burn, its skin a darker shade. Another scald mark seemed to cover most of Harry's chest. There were circular scars on the palms of Harry's hand.

Draco was appalled, how anyone could do this…

His voice shook with anger and sorrow "Turn…please?"

The shaking boy moved to cover himself but not before Draco saw.

The brown skin, from his feet to his groin looked like he'd been dropped in a pot of boiling water and held in. Only his knees weren't burned…

His eyes snapped up to see a fan like pattern on Harry's outside left shoulder, covering the younger teen's shoulders were circular burns.

He reached out to touch them, "What are these?"

"Before the doctor made Uncle Vernon quit he used to smoke cigars. When I was younger he would use me to put them out. It only burned for a minute…" was the soft reply.

"And this?" Draco said turning one of Harry's hands, there was a scar shaped like an hourglass, "What did this come from?"

"Dudley. He knocked me down and ran over my hand with his bike. I let out a cry. He put on the front brakes but kept pedaling."

Draco swallowed, "You never saw a Muggle healer did you?"

Harry shook his head, "No. The Dursleys were afraid the marks would be suspicious so they were careful where they hurt me. Once Aunt Petunia was so angry she threw bars of soap in a pillowcase and used it to hit me. Another time she caught me reading. Screaming she chased me with the book, it hitting me wherever she could land a blow."

Draco gently brushed the scars, "I'm sorry they hurt you. There is no excusing it." He kissed the scald burn below the elbow, the circular puncture from the fang, the fan-shaped burn, the cigar burns and the splash burn to his chest. He lifted Harry's chin and kissed him, "None of this it your fault. Remember that. These aren't something to be ashamed of. You're still here. These are victories. They hurt you yes but you didn't kill yourself."

Harry clearly hadn't showered since before Weasel attacked him.

Draco had with Remus cleaned him, he kissed him again, butterfly soft, "Let me take care of you…"

XoooooX

Harry said quietly, "How?"

"How much feeling do you have?"

"Pain and pressure on most of the burns…why?"

XoooooX

Draco smiled, "I want to show you what a real bath is like." His hands slowly running up and down Harry's arms.

The boy shook, "No bath. Please? I'll be good…."

Draco hugged him, "I won't hurt you. I'll let you decide how warm the water will be. I'll even get in first. I promise, you're safe with me."

XoooooX

A bath? NO! The thought of one almost made him lose control of his bladder. He tried to remember this was Draco…Draco wouldn't hurt him. The tap in the bathtub turned on, a puddle of urine formed between his feet.

XoooooX

Draco was struck with the warm splash of urine. He blinked Harry was that frightened? He kissed his neck, face, hands, "You're safe. If they frighten you that badly I promise I won't make you take one. Although I've been told they can be sexually exciting…"

Harry seemed to shiver in his arms.

"You're safe. Is a shower alright them?"

XoooooX

Harry swallowed, "Wasn't hurt in showers. Just the bath…" he had a difficulty maintaining an erection because of the scald to his genitals. He still couldn't believe Draco could look at his scarred, ruined body without disgust….

XoooooX

Draco turned on the shower, which resembled a tropical rain shower, which made sense that was a Wizarding shower. He undressed, removing his shoes after banishing the urine on the floor before stepping out of his trousers and socks. Lifting the boy up he carried him inside the shower.

XoooooX

Harry giggled blushing, "No underwear?"

The older boy smirked, "I like tight pants and I hate underwear lines. Besides, the admiring stares and open imagining of what I look like makes it more enjoyable."

Harry rest his scarred cheek on Draco's chest, scar to scar, inflicted by the same person. Draco's heart beat like music…

XoooooX

Draco reached for the gentle cleansing potions pouring some in his hand and gently rubbing it into the tiny teen's body. Silently caressing and memorize each scar, "Coffee?" he asked touching the scald on Harry's chest."

"Yeah."

Draco pressed soft kisses to each cigar burn, "To mar your beautiful body because of hate…and to think I made you feel more pain…"

XoooooX

Harry shivered, the gentle washing caresses felt like being tickled with grass when one walked barefoot through the fields at The Burrow.

Thinking of The Burrow hurt because of Ron's betrayal…

XoooooX

Draco lifted Harry's chin kissing him again as he wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's waist. After all Harry's head didn't even come up to his collarbone, at fifteen Draco was already five feet, nine inches while Harry was a good four inches shorter. So he had to lean over to capture Harry's lips.

Harry's prick twitched against his thigh, which made his own harden against the teen's stomach.

Draco pinched Harry's nipple and was rewarded with a gasp and more pressure on his thigh. "Like that?" he asked before deep kisses.

Harry looked up at his remaining perfect emerald eye wide with shock as he whispered, "Yes…"

Draco smirked, picking him up, "Wrap your legs around me…"

Harry looked a bit surprised but did as he was told.

Draco captured his lips again, holding him securely around the waist, breaking the kiss only to say in a lust deepened voice, "Arms around my neck." Reaching between them to stroke them together as he kissed the teen he held close.

XoooooX

Harry held on tight to Draco, arms around the Slytherin's neck and thighs around the other's hips. He groaned into the kiss as he felt the strong hand press his prick to Draco's and move. Oh Merlin, he never felt anything like this. He couldn't believe that Draco who was physical perfection himself could ever want such a monstrously scarred freak…

Draco broke the kiss to press kisses to his ruined face.

Harry tried to push him off.

Lips brushed his ear, "None of that. You've got nothing to be ashamed of Harry. You're beautiful…"

Harry felt tears fill his eye, "Don't tease…"

XoooooX

Draco felt hurt, "Tease? Harry…can't you see what I see?" he whispered, "Legimens." Placing a picture of Harry from their last match, the time Harry saved him.

Harry's soft tousled hair blown about by the wind, strong hands gripping his gleaming Firebolt. His eyes, his perfect Slytherin green eyes narrowed in concentration. His lithe body clad in his Seeker's uniform, thighs gripping his broom the way they were now wrapped around Draco's waist.

Harry shook his head, "I don't look like that…"

Draco kissed his ruined eye, "Hush…that's what I see. I see someone who woke up every day, got up and went to classes. Who was strong enough to create a glamour that hid the truth of his relatives' abuse. Who was strong enough to put up with my taunts as if they were merely flies to be brushed away. Someone who had never had a friend before but was willing to chance being hurt not once but three times." Draco smirked, "They say third times the charm, you let me be your friend. I've stood by you, taken a knife to protect you, I've pulled you kicking and screaming twice out of your bed insisting you get up and live. Weasel wants you to curl up and die. Your relatives want the same, you're stronger that that. You faced a basilisk, at twelve. You faced a dragon at fourteen. You have a fear of water and you went into the Black Lake to save Weasel. You ran around that maze trying to help your fellow Champions. You saved Viktor from ruining his life by casting an Unforgivable. You tried to save Cedric. You have turned yourself around academically; Uncle Sev says your marks were very close to Granger's and mine last year. You might have tied us this year."

"Now I can't…"

Draco laughed, "With the right textbooks and tutor you could have as many OWLS as you want. You were raised Muggle so how hard would a Muggle Studies OWL be for you? You've caught on so fast to Ancient Runes, a decent tutor and you could catch up. Charms? Defense? Harry you've got a natural gift. Merlin if Father asked I bet Professor Lupin would love to tutor us. With Uncle Sev around we'd catch up to the guys at Durmstrang. We could go there if you'd rather attend a school. Or we could stay here at the Manor and be privately tutored." He kissed him, "Enough of this, I want to see what you look like when you come for me."

XoooooX

Harry's mind whirled, "Come? For you? I can't…the scald…"

Draco smirked, "You feel normal to me…" his hand moved in short quick strokes over their erections, "You'll come Harry if I have to will it out of you."

Harry let out a strangled cry of pleasure; it felt so good to be touched like this. It was so embarrassing that he only came in his sleep during dreams about Draco.

A voice whispered, a tongue flicking out to lick the shell of his ear, "That's it…you're so close. Come for me. Show me how much you love me."

Harry gave another muffled cry as he buried his face in Draco's neck, "Dra…co…" his body convulsing, heat pooling in his groin and it felt like he'd explode. Then he felt his prick twitch, it wasn't leaking anymore. It spilled out watery globs that splashed on him.

XoooooX

Draco came himself at the first splash of Harry's cum on his stomach, he drank in the vision. Pushing Harry back enough to see, his own was thicker and came more in thick spurts. He dipped a finger into the mix on his toned stomach, tasting and letting out a moan of ecstasy, "So good," he kissed Harry intensely before moving so the soft rain could cleanse them both. He ran questing hands over Harry's scarred and still beautiful body. He cast a drying charm as they exited the shower and he summoned robes for them. Knowing if his house elves had any sense they would have changed Harry's sheets.

Harry snuggled into Draco's strong but comforting embrace and let the Slytherin carry him.

The bedding had been changed.

Draco removed the robe from Harry laying him in the bed before stepping out of his own robe. He slid in with Harry and pulled the boy in close before covering them with the blanket.

XoooooX

Harry was still shy but he liked how Draco held him, his face flushed at the memory of what they'd done in the shower. Draco managed to make him come…he had no memory of that outside his dreams and waking to sticky sheets. He thanked Merlin for Draco…he hoped his heart was safe with the Slytherin. If Draco left him he'd wither away…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	20. Ch 20 Discussions of revenge, news and d

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that song playing this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

Sorry it too so long, it wasn't co-operating but here it is, a bit short but it has some development...

* * *

Chapter 20- Discussions of revenge, news and decisions

Once Harry relaxed against them, Draco kissed his hair; using a light sticking charm he left a note for Harry.

He slipped out tiptoeing and softly closing the door behind him.

Draco snapped at his personal elf Dippy for his winter cloak, fur hat, mittens and muffler. He put them on and stalked down one of the narrow circular stairs and out a side door. He took about fifteen steps from the Manor and left out a feral sounding scream of pure rage.

Not at Harry but at everyone who had ever hurt him: Weasel, those nasty Muggles and his mother's cousin Sirius Black.

Draco was humming with magic, he was only fifteen but he was furious.

He didn't care if he got in trouble for using magic out of school. He wanted to destroy something, anything.

Stria, his father's elf appeared beside him, "Master Lucius be waiting for young Master Draco in his study."

Draco nodded curtly, making his way through the side door, and along a long gallery ignoring the questions from portraits of his ancestors.

He made it to the south wing and then took the main staircase up to the second floor.

Draco opened the door to find his father behind his desk, his usual desk chair had been replaced with a settee and his godfather was leaning his head on his father's shoulder.

Professor Remus Lupin was sitting in one of the chairs facing his father's desk.

"You summoned me father?" Draco said politely, though he was still vibrating with anger

"What is wrong Draco?" Severus asked frowning.

Draco growled, "I am trying to decide between legal means and torture…"

Lucius stiffened, "Malfoys do not torture. Legal means is how we go about showing our displeasure."

Draco snapped, "Fine, as my father and Head of House I shall abide by it but I want them ruined in reputation and wealth."

"Who?" Remus asked curious.

"Those Fucking Muggle bastards!"

"Language Draco. Malfoys do not have such common word choices."

Severus sighed, "The Dursleys?"

"If that's what their name is then yes. Not only was he starved, they beat him and tortured him." Draco hissed through clenched teeth. "He has burns from cigars on his shoulder, he has scalds from hot liquids- probably tea and he has a scald pattern on his lower body from being forced into boiling hot water. I want their heads!"

The tension in the room was strong enough to actually light something on fire.

"I want the injuries healed but not before they are photographed and documented by a healer or a Muggle doctor. I _hate_ hearing him call himself ugly. He desperately needs regular Mind Healer sessions with Uncle Ted." Draco said vehemently, "He needs instruction at his level. He is brilliant at Defense and needs more strenuous work. We've shared Defense and Potions for over four years. I think if we spent the rest of the year in tutoring we could finish our education at Durmstrang. Personally, the work there is harder and more specialized. I think it would benefit us."

"We were discussing that…" Lucius said stiffly.

"If Harry will permit her to examine him, I may be able to brew something to help heal him." Severus said sincerely.

"I want to help. I'm sick of doing Fifth Year brewing when I am at the level of a Seventh Year. I'm ahead in most of my subjects. Harry could catch up to me in Ancient Runes with the proper instruction. I would far rather take the OWL equivalents that Viktor Krum took. They are harder yes but more through in testing your understanding of the material. I think Uncle Sev should consider applying as the Head of Durmstrang. He would benefit from the environment there. We already wasted our time at Hogwarts for our first four years. I'm refusing to attend Hogwarts while that imbecile is Headmaster. I do not have much confidence in Professor McGonagall's leadership. Over dinner table discussions I was fascinated at the variety of classes offered at Durmstrang. I want to go there father. You should have let me go there in the first place but then I would not have known Harry or realized he was special." Draco said fiercely.

"Then it is best that I hesitated." Lucius said gently. "It will take some time for the two of you to catch up academically with your yearmates at Durmstrang."

Draco nodded sharply, "I have resigned to that. It will take work, hard work and perseverance. I do not see that with dedication and decent tutoring from you three that we can't accomplish it. Harry will need political and other instruction from you father about how to be a strong politician and learn to be formidable Head of the House of Potter. Whether he retains the future inheriting of the Houses of Prince and Black remains to be seen. However, he will need to learn what his responsibilities as a Lord are, I have previous knowledge in that but I too will benefit from more instruction. Severus had help us with Potions, I overheard Professor Flitwick remark once that while your knowledge of Defence Against the Dark Arts is exception, you were more keen in Charms. Perhaps, you can help us there?"

Remus beamed, "I wasn't as talented at Charms as Lily, nor as exceptional at Transfiguration as James but I adequate."

"Adequate?" Severus sneered, "I think that being third for Marks and a close third belies that Remus. False modesty and humility is as unattractive as narcism and arrogance."

Remus growled, "I have no need to be seen as attractive in your eyes Severus. I merely wish to be supportive to Harry."

An owl soared right through the study window and went straight for Remus.

Remus held out his hand.

Instead of deposting a letter it shimmered, transforming into a paper bird and unfolded revealing letter.

Remus held it and read it through. He glanced up and staggered. "No…it can't be…"

Severus moved closer, "What is wrong now?"

"It's Corey…"

"Who might this 'Corey' be?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow.

Remus sunk into a chair, "A member of the only pack in Britain who never joined the Dark Lord or treats Greyback as its Alpha. He is the Alpha of a pack I half way consider myself a member of. They granted me sanctuary after James and Lily were murdered. I had been staring with them already but they asked me to stay on."

"Damocles…" Remus faltered.

"How do you know Damocles?" Severus asked sharply.

"He's Corey's mate. Damocles has worked on and off for the Division of Werewolf Support in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. He brew Wolfsbane for Corey as a Bonding gift." Remus swallowed. "Damocles is warning me. There is a murderer attacking werewolves. Corey is our alpha. The pack is fracturing. Damocles is not one of us, he was merely the mate of the Alpha and our healer. He was also a source of information at the Ministry."

"I have heard nothing about this…" Lucius frowned. "A person attacking werewolves…might attack anyone with creature blood. Has the Ministry acted?"

Remus shook the letter, "Damocles is furious, he has been told that its no cause of concern. What is one less monster in the world? Not all of us are Greyback!" his anger dissipated, "What must Carys be feeling? She's only just barely eleven and Theseus is only seven. He's been their sire, the strong reliable person in their lives. How the pack will recover I don't know. This is the worst time for this…"

"What does Damocles want?" Severus asked sharply.

Remus sighed, "The one thing I can't give him. I can't return to the back and help them recover."

"Yes you can." Lucius said dryly.

Remus blinked unsure, "How do you mean? I can't leave Harry when he needs me."

"No but I have some relatively unused properties. You could remove the pack there. Raise stronger wards and floo into check on them everyday." Lucius offered.

"You can't mean that…we're werewolves…" Remus gasped.

"You are also people the Ministry is failing to protect. When I have to step in, there will be backlash yes. However, when the Wizarding World has to face that a seven year old boy has lost his father due to a murderer acting out of hatred I will shake the world up if I have give Skeeter a sob story. There are some that would say the only werewolf is a dead one. "

Remus flinched.

Lucius snorted, "However, I am not one. You cannot all be judged as if you were Greyback, nor can all purebloods be judged by Weasley's actions. You are important to Harry who is important to my son and the man I love with all my heart. To exist peacefully, I have to offer what support I can. If I refuse to offer assistance I am as at fault as those imbeciles at the Ministry. I shall be contacting Amelia to voice my displeasure. There should not be a blind eye turned just because one had the misfortune of being Greyback's victim. You have just as right to walk the streets as any other wizard without having to worry about being murdered. What method has the murderer taken?"

Remus whispered through tight lips, "A curse that forces liquid silver through our pores so that it burns us from the inside out." He covered his eyes with his hand, "Carys went to met her father and found him dead just outside the wards. Damocles said he had a hard time figuring out whether Corey had died Apparating to try to reach help or had been attacked outside the pack's wards."

"What did he discover?"

"It was Ian and Jayme. Ian already has a grudge against the Ministry. If they don't do anything to help, he may turn into a vigilante. I do not want that. Damocles is Heartsore but he says that Jayme is trying to calm Ian. If his own mate can't unless an Alpha takes control no one will be able to stop Ian if he goes rogue. The worst thing for a werewolf former Auror would be go rogue."

"Why don't you take up the reigns?" Lucius asked.

"I'm no leader." Remus protested.

'You would be a good one without the likes of Potter and Black around." Severus sneered.

Remus winced, "I know I'm a coward Severus. No need to rub it in."

Severus snorted, "I'm trying to give you a good kick in the arse like Lily would. This pack of yours needs a leader. If you can step up to Black why can't you do this? If only to make the pack strong enough to protect the children. If This 'Ian' attacks someone the revenge would be swift and their enemies might think that your Carys and Theseus were victims and not children who were part of the pack."

Remus swallowed, "How can I help Harry and take care of them?"

"How could you handle managing the House Quidditch Team, Charms club, Perfect duties, ten NEWT courses and Dueling Club?" Severus sneered

Remus sighed, "Sheer determination. Harry needs me…"

Draco stuck his chin out in defiance, "He has _me_. I will help him with anything he needs. If you think he wouldn't tell you to help them you are crazy. He puts others first. The fact that those kids lost a parent he will be furious with. That the ministry isn't trying to protect them I don't think he will understand. He may see them as fellow victims, suffering without support or justice as he was with Weasel."

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: Healing Harry will become a priority along with their education of course that means mental and physical healing.

think-pink-jess- A potion to help heal Harry's scars will be made soon. it may take time and Severus will need to examine him at some point.


	21. Ch 21- hard truths and facing one's fear

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that song playing this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

Sorry it too so long, it wasn't co-operating but here it is, a bit short but it has some development...

* * *

Chapter 21- hard truths and facing one's fears

Remus swallowed a confidence-increasing potion, he then Apparated to the property that the pack owned.

A boy, rather tall for his age ran over, "Uncle Remus!"

He was playing with his pet Crup Arrow; there was Carys with a book.

Remus scooped up the boy, "What's going on? How are you?"

Carys glared at him, "You try seeing your father dead and see how you take it."

Remus sighed, "Sorry. I was thinking about present issues. Like how to keep the pack together."

"Without dad that won't happen. " Carys scoffed.

Remus growled, "It will. We're moving. All of us."

Theseus frowned at him, "Why do we have to go away?"

Remus hugged him, "So bad people don't hurt anymore of us. Where are the others?"

"Papa is talking to the mates and trying to get them to calm the pack down." Carys said quietly.

"Where is Ian?"

"Over there." Carys pointed.

Remus set the clinging boy down, "I'll settle this."

"Be careful. You may have to fight…" Carys warned, "Uncle Ian is mad at the world…"

Remus stalked over, his wolf rising. He shoved his fury at Sirius, his disgust at Ron, his horror at Corey's murder, his annoyance at being ordered about by Lucius, and his worry for Harry at his wolf. It roared, furious and he growled, "Ian!"

The former Auror snarled, "What do you want Lupin?"

"A challenge. I want the pack. There will be no reprisals. We are going to take the pack somewhere safe. This is not going to escalate because of our response. We lost our alpha, but we will recover. We will put our pups first. That's final."

"I want blood. Someone has to pay for what happened to our Alpha." Ian leapt at his throat.

Remus launched at him, shifting mid leap.

They growled, scratching, biting and rolling.

Blood flowed and there were cheers for both sides.

The loud noise of the fight brought the mates out of the house.

They ran.

Damocles shouted, "What is going on?"

"Remus is challenging Ian."

"Damn it. What are you thinking! Ian you aren't an Alpha!'

Remus roared, pinning Ian to the ground, biting his throat and cutting off his air, "Do you submit? Don't make me kill you Ian. We need each other!"

"I submit!"

"By right I claim the rank of Alpha. This is my pack. I claim Corey's pups and mate as mine. I will kill anyone who touches them. We are moving. Pack!" Remus snarled.

Jaime knelt at her mate's side and tried to heal him.

"I will wear this. As a sign of that I lost."

Remus growled, "You did. I want out of here today. Move."

His wolf was still raging and Remus had to force Moony back into submission.

Carys glared at him, "I don't need a new dad."

Remus snarled, "Someone has to take you in. As the new Alpha, I own what Corey did. By pack law that includes you three."

"Carys go pack. Remus and I need to talk."

Remus stepped towards Damocles.

"Moony I am going to talk to Remus. We have to settle things."

Remus shifted back, "What?" he snapped crossing his arms.

"Listen here Remus. I loved Corey. I gave up everything for him. I don't want to be with anyone else. I don't care that the previous Alpha's mate and family belongs to the new Alpha. We'll come with you because we have no place to go. We'll live under your protection. I will allow you to discipline the pups because as Alpha it is your right. You will not take me to your bed. I don't want to be tossed from alpha to alpha. I am a person with feelings." Damocles glared back.

Remus scowled, "Discuss this with me when I'm not high on a fight."

"Fine. Just don't try to take me to bed. You'll have to kill me first."

Remus reached over to touch him, "I wouldn't do that. Carys and Theseus need you. I won't send her to Hogwarts. Not while Dumbledore is there. I won't put another pup in danger. I already pulled Harry out. He was viciously attacked and will need time to recover."

"Where will he attend?"

"Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. Draco is insisting on going to Durmstrang."

"I'd like to send Carys to Beauxbatons…it's closer…"

"That will be fine." Remus shrugged.

"Then we'll move. I'll pack."

Remus cast a Patronus, and instructed it to go to Lucius. "Find Lucius Malfoy. Tell him the pack is packing. We should be ready to go in a few hours. I won." He sent a similar message to Severus.

XoooooX

Draco had convinced Harry to come down to breakfast.

Harry was not happy to see guests.

Sitting at the table, calm as a flobberworm was Mind Healer Ted Tonks.

Harry scowled.

Draco stepped towards him and gently squeezed his hand, "I'm glad you came down." He whispered in his ear.

"Morning Harry." Severus said politely, pretending that this was normal.

"Good Morning." Lucius smirked.

"Why are you here?" Harry mumbled.

"Well I finished viewing your memories and consulting with Annie. We've come up with a healing plan for you. I would like to start immediately." Ted said jauntily.

"What if I don't want to discuss it?" Harry glared

Draco sighed, "You need it. You think you are ugly. I don't like that. You don't think you are worthy of me- which I strenuously object to. You have little self-worth so I agree. You also blame yourself for what Weasel did. You think I ought to hate you when I don't. You take far too high a doze of sleep potions and suffer from nightmares. You need help. You have depression and that must be treated so you have learn to be happy."

Harry grumbled and picked at his food.

"You need to take nutrition potions Annie orders and the potions that I proscribe for you to combat your depression."

"You think I'm crazy." Harry glared.

"Not at all." Ted said firmly, "I think you are strong but you need help rising above your guilt. You need to grow past this. You are strong but you need help. It is never shameful to admit you need help. Draco is good for you but you need to get well for your own sake."

Harry sighed, "Fine."

XoooooX

After breakfast, they retired to a cosy parlour and discussed when Harry's appointments would be, how long they would be, why he needed to take certain potions and what Lucius, Severus, Draco and Remus could do to help him.

XoooooX

After Ted left, Severus discussed their marks and how they could improve as well as discussing how to start lessons to take harder OWL equivalents as well as discuss transferring.

XoooooX

Harry refused to discuss transferring to a new school but didn't argue about home lessons to prepare for Owls.

Draco sighed he was being stubborn again. They would have to pick their battles carefully…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: Healing Harry will become a priority along with their education of course that means mental and physical healing.

Autumn Skyie - Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

Guest- Remus seems to have stopped whinging but we'll see.

Purplebullet- Here it is.

hotflower901 - Harry's healing is their first priority with his and Draco's education as close second. Remus might make a good Alpha once he gets past his own insecurities.

TLJ110166 - Not sure exactly what or where the error you are mentioning is. I'll try to find it and see what you mean.


	22. Ch 22-Healng and distractions

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that song playing this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

Sorry it too so long, it wasn't co-operating but here it is, a bit short but it has some development...

* * *

Chapter 22

With Remus busy with sorting the pack out- Lucius offered them a Malfoy Property in Poitou, France formerly the residence of his uncle Apollus Malfoy.

It was a large, a château not far from Aquitaine where Delacours were from. It would be easier for Remus' charge Carys Martin the daughter of the previous alpha to adjust to attending Beauxbatons if she lived there.

Remus flooed over often and spent much of his time dealing with the packs squabbles and even meeting with Madame Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons on his charges behalf.

Therefore leaving Harry and Draco's schooling to Lucius and Severus.

Lucius was skilled at a lot of subjects like charms and transfiguration.

Severus knew a lot about Defence, the Dark Arts and Potions, which was why he had been the Potions Master and why he applied for the defence post, every year only to have another useless moron- with the exception of Remus hired in his stead.

Hopefully, with the former Dark Lord in custody and soon if Amelia had her way tried

Harry was under orders from Severus to attend mind healer sessions with Ted for multitudinous reasons ranging from Ron's betrayal, Sirius' abandonment and the Dursleys.

Draco also had to attend them due to his own attack by Ronald who thankfully was cast off from the Weasley family.

Molly and Arthur were legally separated due to Molly's refusal to abandon her son. So the papers reported anyway.

Since the Burrow was a Prewett property Arthur moved out bag and baggage to return to Weasley Hall.

There were rumours about a possible divorce or annulment but the Weasleys remained mum about it.

Dumbledore's complacency in the attack led to his being vilified in the Prophet with Fudge beginning a crusade to force Dumbledore's retirement.

Kingsley remained at his post but there was some talk of annexing Hogwarts so it fell more under the control of the Minister for Magic.

The ministry had never had control of Hogwarts it was the replacement for the old Wizard's Council of the British Isles. Originally, Ireland, Britain, Scotland and Wales maintained different Ministries but with their numbers dropping and the pureblood lines disappearing they four Ministries consolidated in the mid-1800s.

Members of titled lines still with magical descendents remained in power in the main law giving body while a council was set up to oversee trials.

All of this history Lucius insisted on his son and his friend learning.

The Ghost Professor ought of have been fired, banished or forced beyond the Veil. He failed at his subject and few if any learned.

Which is why so few managed History of Magic OWLS and almost no one attempted their NEWTS.

Another thing to consider…

Perhaps, he should speak with the other Governors about hiring policies?

The professors hired in the 1990s proved that Albus was growing desperate or something.

Kingsley and Remus were about the only decent professors he knew of…

He worried for Harry even with a glamour the scars that Draco mentioned along with those from those nasty Muggles.

Lucius loved Severus, Harry was his mate's nephew and someone Draco seemed much attached to.

Someone had to protect the children…

Lucius was going to have Albus suspended or expelled. Somehow…

…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: Healing Harry will become a priority along with their education of course that means mental and physical healing.

Autumn Skyie - Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

Guest- Remus seems to have stopped whinging but we'll see.

Purplebullet- Here it is.

hotflower901 - Harry's healing is their first priority with his and Draco's education as close second. Remus might make a good Alpha once he gets past his own insecurities.

TLJ110166 - Not sure exactly what or where the error you are mentioning is. I'll try to find it and see what you mean.


	23. Ch 23 News good and bad

Title: Firework

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: LuciusxSeverus, mentions of past/unrequited NarcissaxRegulus, one-sided HarryxDraco?, mentions of TedxAndromeda

Summary: A little AU after the First Task for all his apparent forgiveness of Ron for abandoning him, he's incapable of forgetting. The Triwizard Tournament forced Harry to grow up and changed the way he looked and things as well as what he focused on. Complete AU from the day of the Third Task. Harry doesn't want to participate in the Tournament; he has said he has no wish to win. What happens when he refuses to search for the Triwizard Cup?

A/N: The title is in reference to the song by Katy Perry. If fit the story so well when it came on the radio after I took a dinner break while writing. Prior to that song playing this fic had no name. Its just a random story idea that I couldn't shake but it seems to be shaping into a nice storyline.

Sorry it too so long, it wasn't co-operating but here it is, a bit short but it has some development...

* * *

Chapter 23

Andromeda took Harry aside after breakfast, "I've finished my finding."

"Yeah so what?" Harry mumbled, annoyed that Draco wasn't here.

"One that you need to stop using my nephew as a crutch."

Harry scowled at her.

"Now the scars caused by Weasley, the basilisk and the former Dark Lord I can't remove but the abuse from the Muggles can be treated. Thankfully most of your broken bones knitted together, if only they had knitted back properly. Draco was correct that a steady diet of potions can slowly but eventually fix the damage caused by their starvation. However, we haven't caught it soon enough to avoid your height being compromised." Andromeda frowned.

"So what? I'll be short forever? Wonderful, this is supposed to be good news?" Harry turned his back on her.

"What I am trying to say if you will listen to the end is that we are in time for one to three growth spurts. They won't be as large as perhaps, your fathers but you should still have them if you take your potions and eat the way I advise. Surely, you don't want them to continue to abuse you because you refuse to help yourself."

Harry snapped at her, "You think this is my fault?"

Andromeda snorted, "Of course not. I blame your Muggle guardians and Albus for not stopping them before it was this bad. Do you think I enjoy that fact that I have to rebreak your bones? These are all things that should have been caught earlier and treated. The times you were in the hospital wing with broken bones, I would have carefully reset another set. I would advise certain potions for any number of reasons. I am sure that Popy _tried_ but I find that she didn't try hard enough. She let you down just as Albus did. Severus and Remus let you down in their own ways by not stepping forward and offering their guardianship, which is guilt they will have to live with. As the healer who delivered you, it was my charge to see that you remained healthy. Thankfully, I have some chance to undo the damage wrought. Not all but at least some, I wish it could be more for your sake but if I can even do some good at this late date you will be a healthy individual. I would still recommend that you two looking other forms of heir production then natural. At this point it could very well kill you."

"Of course I can't have kids I'm bent. How would natural hurt me if some witch carries the child?" Harry frowned.

"That is indeed an option; however I was thinking a different matter of natural heir production. We should shelve the discussion for another time, if it doesn't upset too badly the place I would like begin first would be burns. Especially, those affecting your genitals I was thinking would could begin with cosmetic healing and then turn our attention to seeing how damaged they truly are."

"No way, no woman is touching me there." Harry curled up trying to protect his most delicate anatomy.

"I have no interest in you sexually nor do I wish to cause you anymore discomfort. How you feel if there is damage that could be reversed that would allow you to procreate a child? The window for such care might be shorter then you might imagine, even now it maybe too late. I won't know unless I examine you physically, I would also need a semen sample but I am sure that Draco could see that this is provided without my presence needed."

After living for years certain his prick and bollocks were damaged, he was pleased that at least Draco could make them work. He flushed, "We'll give you the sample. I don't want you touching me there without Draco there."

It terrified him that while he worked well enough to come but perhaps, he couldn't sire kids. How could anyone want to be with someone who couldn't have kids? Especially, Draco who had to have kids continue a family line. Eventually, Draco would leave him…Harry had to be strong enough to take and accept it.

"When do we start?" Harry asked quietly.

"The potions regime starts now, I had almost figured out your healing plan when you were attacked. I tried to find anything other then glamours that might minimize your scars from the knives, the only option I could find was a magical eye."

Harry recoiled.

"Not all are as hideous as Moody's. He wanted to intimidate so he picked the more imposing set of replacements. He had more options the pretentious git." Andromeda snorted. "Some magical eyes function more like a natural eye. The closer we are the attack when we replace the eye, the less atrophy the muscles and nerves are subjected. You have the final choice in whether you want a new eye and what sort you have."

"I wish I still had my eye. My balance and ability to judge distances is flawed and has resulted in spectacular accidents." Harry grumbled.

"I shall have to insist that not only do you let me help you but listen to Ted. Cognitively, you know you didn't deserve how you were treated but intellectually, I know that you believe you deserved it all because you different. Different doesn't mean bad. Do you think my running away to marry the person I wanted to was bad?"

Harry shook his head, "No?"

"To my family it was. They cut me off and I was dead to them. I wasn't a truly bad person but I thrown away all of their cherished beliefs and spat on them by marrying so beneath me. Perhaps, they aren't exactly the same but my Aunt, Sirius' mother set out to make my life difficult and we had overcome struggles that only made us stronger. Always remember when experiencing bad times, this too shall pass. While we don't exactly understand what you went through we do understand what it is like to be despised by family for things you can't help."

"Fine I'll see him. When?"

"You can see him after lunch. Right now you should clear your mind as best you can and focus on your studies. Studying can become both a balm and an escape; choose carefully which is the more responsible choice." Andromeda warned.

Harry slipped out to find Draco…

His lover was just outside the door.

Harry shyly recounted the interview on their way to the library to study…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: Healing Harry will become a priority along with their education of course that means mental and physical healing.

Autumn Skyie - Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.

Guest- Remus seems to have stopped whinging but we'll see.

Purplebullet- Here it is.

hotflower901 - Harry's healing is their first priority with his and Draco's education as close second. Remus might make a good Alpha once he gets past his own insecurities.

TLJ110166 - Not sure exactly what or where the error you are mentioning is. I'll try to find it and see what you mean.


End file.
